


Smut oneshots

by NightwingWriter



Category: BnHA, DCU, OC's - Fandom, multiple - Fandom
Genre: FxF, Kinks, LGBT, Multi, Nonbinary, Smut, Vanilla, bxb - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingWriter/pseuds/NightwingWriter
Summary: A bunch of smutshots about different ships
Relationships: Birdflash, kiribaku - Relationship, many, shinkami - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou called as he entered the house. As Pro Heroes, he and Kirishima shared a house, for many reasons. One, it helped with nightmares. Two, it was a good excuse for seeing each other all the time. And three, it gave them the privacy to do what they wanted when they wanted.

"Hey, Bakubabe!" Kirishima smiled, walking over to the blond and hugging him. "I think we need to go a little farther today." Bakugou smirked, watching as it sent a shiver down Kirishima's back. "A-Are you sure? I've never gone that far." "That's what training is for. C'mon, couch." Kirishima let himself be dragged over, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"Knees." Bakugou whispered, running his fingers through Kirishima's hair. He knew the redhead was anxious about this stuff, and was determined to help him as much as possible. Kirishima did so, gulping as Bakugou undid his belt. He could feel his hands start to shake, and tried to hide it. Bakugou had been throat training him for the past few months, and he could almost get everything. There was only one last step.

Kiri pulled down Bakugou's pants, leaving him in his boxers. His shirt had gotten thrown somewhere Kirishima couldn't see, which left his bare chest on display. "Come on now, Shitty Hair, we don't have all day." Kirishima nodded, pulling Bakugou's boxers down. Bakugou's cock stood tall in front of his face, those nine inches daring him to take them all.

Kirishima wrapped his hand around it, gently licking the tip. He had to work up the nerve to go further, and Bakugou knew that. It was supposed to feel good for both of them, and that didn't work if Kirishima was panicking the whole time. "That's it. C'mon, you can take more." Kirishima wrapped his lips around the tip, bobbing his head slightly. He didn't take more than three inches at the moment, trying to calm down. He wanted to make Bakugou happy.

After a minute or two, Kiri started taking more in, working on five and six inches. He'd gotten to eight before, but he couldn't make himself get that last inch. Something told him Bakugou would change that today. "Good boy." Bakugou smirked again, petting Kiri's head. Kiri moaned, sending vibrations up Bakugou's shaft. He had a major praise kink, and Bakugou knew it. He knew how to make Kirishima melt like putty in his hands.

Now he was down to eight inches. He could feel the tip in his throat, and the urge to gag was intense. It was harder for him to take this much, and they both knew it. There were tears in his eyes from the effort he was making. "Just another inch, Kiri, c'mon. you've got it." Bakugou gently pushed him forward, helping him take that last inch. Kiri choked, stilling himself so he could get used to it.

Kiri whimpered, holding onto Bakugou's thigh tightly. "Breathe, Kiri, breathe through your nose. You've got it. Take your time." Bakugou whispered. Had it been anything outside, he probably would've urged Kirishima to hurry up. But here, when everything was sexual tension and hormones, Kiri needed to take his time and test the waters, to adjust. He needed to feel good too.

Kirishima finally started moving again, bobbing between the eighth and the ninth inch. Bakugou was gently scratching his head, his harsh pants filling the room. "That's a good boy, Kiri. Try going back farther." Kiri gulped, but did so anyway. His throat was sore from the thick girth holding it open.

Bakugou was getting close. He'd been pent up all day from the idea of getting Kirishima all the way down his shaft, and there was no denying that Kiri was good, even at the slow pace. His thighs were starting to shake, and his pants were turning into quiet moans. "Dammit, m'not gonna last much longer." Bakugou swore, his grip on Kirishima's hair tightening. Kiri squeaked as Bakugou pulled him all the way down, wrapping around his head. Kirishima's hands instinctively wrapped around Bakugou's back, hands digging to his back.

Kiri swallowed Bakugou's cum, the salty taste hitting his throat like a truck. "...Dammit. You really took it out of me, didn't you?" Bakugou huffed. Kirishima stood shakily, placing a kiss on Bakugou's forehead. "You're not the only one who's wiped out." Kiri's voice was scratchy and weak. "You need water. You did good today." "Thanks, Bakubabe." "No problem, Shitty Hair."


	2. Mind control

"Shinsou? I'm here!" Kaminari called as he entered Shinsou's apartment, stepping out of his shoes. Shinsou had texted him, telling him to clear his schedule for the night and come over. Kaminari just hoped Shinsou was okay. The room was quiet, and the only thing that moved was Kaminari as he set his bags down.

"Shinsou? Are you okay? This isn't funny!" Kaminari called, looking behind the counter. There was no purple-haired brainwasher anywhere. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, spinning him around. The yellow-haired boy let out an embarrassing squeak, sparks travelling up his arms. "Don't electrocute me." A deep voice said. Kaminari calmed down, realizing it was just Shinsou.

"You jerk! I thought you were hurt." Kaminari pouted once Shinsou set him down, crossing his arms. "Sorry, Kitty. Just thought you might wanna help me with quirk training, that's all." Shinsou smirked. A shiver went down Kaminari's back at the name. Shinsou only called him Kitty when he was feeling frisky. "Oh? What king of quirk training?" Kaminari smirked back, pulling off his jacket.

"Endurance work. I gotta see if I can keep it up when I'm preoccupied." "Mhmm. And this training, it'll leave me walking in the morning?" "If you want it to." Kaminari wrapped his arms around Shinsou's neck, excitement in his eyes. Both knew Denki was willing, but Shinsou always got consent first, because it was necessary. If there was no consent, there was no relationship.

Shinsou closed the gap between them, connecting their lips. Kaminari kissed back eagerly, being backed into the counter. "Go to the bedroom. Strip, then the fun will begin." Shinsou whispered between kisses. Kaminari shivered again, gladly going to Shinsou's room. He could turn Denki on so fast, it gave him whiplash.

Denki stripped quickly, putting his clothes in the clothes bin. Shinsou always made him put his clothes in that bin so they didn't get lost during the passionate moment. The room was dark, but had lit candles on various furniture. Kaminari couldn't help but smile. Even though they were about to go at it, he had to be a helpless romantic. Rose petals covered the bed, inviting the couple in.

Shinsou walked in, startling Denki. "Are you ready?" Shinsou asked, grabbing Kaminari's hands. "I am." Kaminari smiled as his eyes turned purple, giving himself over to the other. Shinsou pulled him close again, locking their lips together. Denki moaned, pressing into the purple-haired boy. His cock was hard against Shinsou's thigh, and he could feel the tent in Shinsou's shorts against his belly.

"Lay down on the bed, Kitty." Shinsou whispered, watching as Denki laid on his stomach. His tan skin was on display for Shinsou, presenting him as something valuable. Kaminari was the most valuable thing to Shinsou. Kaminari made him feel like a hero, never a villain. He was always the first person Shinsou visited when he was down.

Shinsou slid his hands up Kaminari's back, admiring the firm, yet subtle muscles. "Are you feeling good, Kitty?" Kaminari nodded. Unlike the normal brain-washing, Shinsou allowed Denki some control, enough that he could respond to Shinsou's questions. "Good. Put your hands above your head." Kaminari did so, feeling a soft silk being wrapped around his wrists. Shinsou tied it with a bow, kissing along Kaminari's back and neck.

"Keep laying down, but get on your knees." Kaminari complied, revealing his leaking cock. Kaminari loved bondage. Shinsou dragged his hands up Kaminari's thighs, squeezing them gently. He wanted to drag this out, to see how long he could keep Denki under control. Besides, he liked looking at Denki's body. It was sculpted perfectly to fit in his hands, to be his.

Shinsou pulled Kaminari's cheeks apart, looking at his winking hole. It already knew what was going to happen, and was eagerly awaiting Shinsou's entrance. "Looks like someone's excited. It's begging me to go in." Shinsou chuckled, grabbing a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He popped the cap open, spreading some on his fingers. He stuck one in, enjoying the feeling of Kaminari's walls tightening around him. Kaminari moaned, pushing back on the finger.

"Now, now, Kitty. Be still. Good Kitties wait for their reward." Shinsou smirked, his other hand stroking through Denki's hair. Denki purred-yes, purred- at the gentle movements, Shinsou had been training Kaminari for almost two years now, and it had paid off. Shinsou slipped another in, scissoring at the tight opening. No matter how many times Shinsou pounded Denki into the sheets, his hole remained a tight space.

After putting four fingers in, Shinsou withdrew them, opening the lube bottle again. Denki held back a whine, looking down at Shinsou. His eyes still glowed a bright purple, signaling Shinsou that he was still under his control. Shinsou smiled, putting his tip at Denki's entrance. "Sit back, Kitty." Kaminari did so, spearing himself on Shinsou. He gasped, his hands gripping the silk tightly. "Good Kitty. Sit up." Kaminari followed the directions, pushing himself farther down. He was whimpering, breathing harshly.

Shinsou reached forward, intertwining their fingers. "Good Kitty. Move when you're ready." He whispered as he sucked a hickey into Kaminari's shoulder. Kaminari started moving at once, bouncing up and down. His moans were soft, but plentiful, rumbling in his chest. "C'mon, Kitty, let everyone know how much you love my cock." Shinsou smirked again, enjoying the sound of Denki's moans getting louder. He bounced faster, driving Shinsou even deeper. His tip was pressing at his colon, spreading his walls far apart.

Shinsou suddenly gasped, losing his control on Denki. He slumped forward, onto the confused Pikachu. "Shinsou?" Kaminari asked, looking at the other hero. Shinsou was panting, holding his head as he shook. Kaminari recognized the signs immediately, getting off and laying Shinsou down. He'd reached his limit. "K-Kaminari." Shinsou whimpered, reaching for the yellow-haired. "Shh, it's okay, Shinsou. You did good. Just rest, I've got you." Denki whispered, petting Shinsou's head. Shinsou reached up, pulling the ribbon off of Denki's wrist.

"Sorry I cut it short." "Don't apologize. This was for you, quirk training, remember?" "I wanted to make you feel good." "Oh, believe me, you did. My stomach will be feeling that for a while." "I love you, Denki." "I love you too, Shinsou. Just rest. Kitty's taking care of everything."


	3. pretty little thing

Keith tried to steady his breathing, looking in the mirror once more. He was wearing the lingerie he'd gotten as a gag gift last year, which was red and lacey. The top piece covered his chest like a bra, the leggings went up to his thighs and the thong was very revealing. He hoped Lance liked this.

Keith was only in this stupid get up because it was Lance's birthday, and he wanted to surprise him. It had been three years since they started dating, and he figured it was time they went further into their relationship.

"Keith! Come say happy birthday to your boy!" Lance shouted excitedly as he entered the room. Keith pulled him farther in, locking the door and slamming him against it. "Wh-" "Happy birthday, babe." Lance's eyes locked onto the outfit, a blush creeping up his face. "What? No sarcastic comment?"

Lance grabbed Keith's arms, flipping them around so that Keith way against the door. He didn't even have time to protest before Lance locked their lips, kissing him hungrily. Keith felt himself melt, relying on the wall to stay standing.

Lance's hands travelled to Keith's thighs, picking them up and wrapping them around his waist. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, trying to keep up with the younger male. He couldn't breathe, but that made it exciting.

Lance pulled back and attached his lips to Keith's neck, sucking a hickey into the skin. "Lance, bed." Keith commanded. The dark skinned boy listened, pinning Keith down on the sheets. Keith panted as Lance licked and bit marks into his skin, squirming slightly.

Lance moved to Keith's stomach, hands sliding up and down his thighs. "I know we got you that as a gag gift, but you look so pretty, Keith." Lance groaned, nibbling on Keith's skin. "S-Shut up, M'not pretty." Keith blushed, hiding his face.

Lance smirked. Keith tried to act like this tough, can't-take-me-down guy, but Lance knew he liked to be feminine too. He was fine with that. It was what Keith wanted, and he used that to his advantage.

"You're my pretty little thing. Maybe I'll put you up on a shelf, so I can show you off. Then, when we're alone, I'll play with you, make you come until you're milked dry like a good boy. What do you say?" Lance smirked as Keith moaned, grabbing some Altean lube from the drawer in Keith's bed.

Keith shivered as Lance pushed the thong string aside, one finger stroking his entrance. "You've gotta relax, Keith. I need to go in." Keith shivered again, trying to force himself to relax. His heart was beating against his chest, and it felt like he could barely breathe.

He eventually relaxed, and Lance pushed him finger in. Immediately he tensed up again, tightening around the other's finger. Keith had never tried to put anything down there, and now Lance was attempting to shove his fingers in. "C'mon, be a good boy for me and open up."

Keith grit his teeth, forcing himself to open up for Lance. He wanted it, he just couldn't seem to relax enough. Lance slid a second finger in, brushing up against Keith's prostate. Keith gasped, arching his back. His cock was straining against the lace, weeping pre-come onto his stomach.

Lance skillfully worked four fingers in, pumping them quickly. Keith was loving it, hands digging into his pillow as he squirmed. "Lance, hurry up!" He whined, pushing back on the fingers. "Impatient, aren't we?" Lance smirked, thrusting into Keith in one go.

Keith's mind went black, his hands grabbing onto Lance's back. Lance didn't give him a moment, pulling back and thrusting in quickly. He wasn't small either, spearing Keith easily. Keith was easily taken down, reduced to a moaning mess in a matter of seconds.

Lance chuckled, latching onto Keith's shoulder as he went faster. Keith was going crazy, his prostate being abused and his skin being marked. He couldn't last much longer. He was gonna come at any second. Lance bit down hard, pressing their hips tightly together as he came. Keith wasn't far behind, spilling on their stomachs.

The two boys panted, up on cloud nine at the moment. Neither wanted to pull away from this moment, but they both knew they needed to get cleaned up. Lance eventually sat up, looking down at Keith. "I'm getting you another set of this. That was hot." "Fine, but don't make it red." "Deal."


	4. Who needs kids?

Harley was taking a shower, relaxing after a long day of kicking butt. Today had been so busy she hasn't got to see Red at all, and it didn't help that she'd been ecstatically horny recently. Red, and all her plants, it just drove Harley crazy how sexy she looked! How did her skin always look so flawless?!

A plant wrapped around Harley's arm, gently tugging. She looked down at it, and was surprised by the arms that wrapped around her waist. "Evening, Harley." Ivy smiled, stepping into the shower with Harley. "Red! There ya are! Haven't seen ya all day." Harley chuckled.

Red chuckled, dipping her fingers down to Harley's inner thigh. "I'm sure you missed me." "Did I ever." Harley moaned quietly as Ivy moved her fingers closer, her slick mixing with the water of the shower. Her other hand started playing with Harley's breast, squeezing it gently.

Ivy started kissing down Harley's neck, rubbing at her clit. Harley spread her legs, moaning at the feeling of being touched. Red turned her on so easily, it was almost shameful. "R-Red." Harley panted, leaning back against the other.

Ivy turned her around, pressing her up against the shower wall. Plants crawled around her arms again, this time pinning them over her head. Ivy attached her lips to Harley's nipple, gently tugging and rolling the other one. One finger slipped in, getting covered with slick as it moved. Harley was loving it.

Harley shivered as two fingers went in, pressing her against the wall harder. They were pumping in and out quickly, pressing against her walls and filling her up. Harley loved this part the most. This was when Red was the most affectionate, before the hormones really kicked in and took over.

A third finger went in, and Ivy moved her lips to Harley's. Harley accepted the kiss quickly, tilting her head to the side and parting her lips. Ivy was like a parasite, taking over and using her how she wanted. Unlike nature, however, Harley wanted to be infected. She wanted to be taken over, to be taken control of. She wanted Ivy to please herself using her body.

Harley's muscles spasmed as she came, tightening around Ivy's fingers and covering them with a clear fluid. She panted as she came down from her high, the plants still holding on tightly. "Red, hgnn." Harley moaned as Ivy removed her fingers, the plants gently unwrapping around her arms. She almost collapsed, but was caught by Ivy. 

"Easy, Harley. I've got you." Ivy whispered, gently petting Harley's head. Harley leaned into the touch, pressing into Ivy's body. "That was awesome." "Thank you. Come on, let's get you to bed." "But what about you?" "I have my babies to help me. You need to sleep, you've had a long day." "You have too, ya know." "I know, but seeing you come apart was all the relief I needed." "Who needs babies? Imma take care of you too." "Sure. Love you, Harls." "Love you too, Red."


	5. Pegging

Tanaka groaned, Kiyoko's skilled fingers thrusting in and out of him. Tonight was Kiyoko's night in charge, and that usually meant walking around sore for Tanaka. He couldn't really complain, though. Kiyoko made it all worth the pain. She was always so sweet to him, yet rough when she knew he needed it. She was like a mind reader: able to tell what Tanaka wanted before he even said anything.

Tanaka groaned again when she pulled them out, hearing the quiet clink of buckles. It was Kiyoko's prized possession, something she only brought out when she wanted to completely dominate Tanaka. It was a strap on, eleven inches long and ribbed. There were bumps on it too, and Tanaka always went into subspace when she used it. 

Always.

Tanaka felt the cool tip at his entrance, covered in lube and begging to destroy him. He looked over his shoulder at Kiyoko and nodded. She looked like a goddess, bathed in moonlight with a calm look on her face. There were days Tanaka swore she was magical, she was too perfect to be a human. Her hands grabbed Tanaka's hips, thrusting the strap into him quickly.

Tanaka's mouth opened in a silent scream, his hands grabbing the sheets tightly. He could feel every inch of plastic inside of him, waiting for him to relax so they could wreck him. A weak gasp was forced out of his throat, and he dug his face into the pillow. Tears were in his eyes, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Shh." Kiyoko's soft voice whispered, her hands gently moving against his skin as she kissed his neck. She knew it wasn't easy for Tanaka, as she only took control a few days a year. Try as he might, he could never fully adjust to the thick girth inside of him. He looked over his shoulder again, and Kiyoko kissed his cheek.

Tanaka relaxed, nodded to signal he was ready. Kiyoko entwined their fingers as she started thrusting, punching the air out of Tanaka's chest. He could feel each bump as it caught on his rim, and he could feel the power behind Kiyoko's thrusts. He did not regret asking Kiyoko to work out with him. He was reduced to a moaning mess in a matter of seconds, tongue hanging out as he was pounded into the bed. 

Tanaka could feel that familiar fog enter his mind, making it impossible to think. The only thing in his mind was Kiyoko, and what she did to him. Nothing could stop how she controlled him, how she made him feel like the most special guy in the world. The way she held him tenderly, even though she was moving like she was trying to break him in half, made him insane.

Tanaka felt limp, his moans now quiet. Kiyoko slowed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Ryu?" She softly whispered, stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes, to reveal the fog that was in his brain. He was useless under her touch. She smiled, pulling out and turning him onto his back. She didn't deserve Tanaka.

She gently grabbed his thighs, wrapping them around her waist as she pushed in again. Tanaka moaned, locking his eyes on her. She was the only thing he could see clearly. He practically had heart eyes, looking at Kiyoko like she hung the moon. She smiled, kissing his forehead as she started moving again. Tanaka moaned again, eyes rolling into his head at the pleasure coursing through his body.

Kiyoko connected their lips as she thrusted, cupping Tanaka's face. Tanaka wearily moved a hand up, cupping her face as well. She moved one hand to his, moving it to her chest. Tanaka could feel her heart beating against his hand, and he couldn't help but smile. Jeez, he loved Kiyoko.

Tanaka came with a groan, arching his back and tightening his thighs around Kiyoko. She stilled as he went through his orgasm, gently petting his head. Tanaka's hand was tight around Kiyoko's, as if he was trying to keep her from leaving. 

She eventually pulled out, moving Tanaka farther up the bed. He was panting, eyes closed and body lax. The only thing that was tight was his hand, and she couldn't help but smile at the grip. Tanaka was strong, and loud, and crazy, but he was also soft, and sweet, and calm. He was perfectly balanced, which she loved.

Tanaka opened his eyes again, grinning up at Kiyoko sleepily. "How'd I do?" He rasped. "You did good. Stay here, I'm going to get you stuff to clean up with." He nodded, giving Kiyoko's hand one gentle squeeze before letting go. He could feel his semen against his chest, almost up to his neck. He really must've been feeling it.

Kiyoko came back with a warm washcloth, gently wiping the sweat and cum from Tanaka's body. He was trembling, like a little kitten who just got a bath. Once he was clean she threw the rag into the dirty clothes bin, planning on cleaning up tomorrow. She slid into the bed next to him, rolling him onto her stomach. He snuggled into her side, snoring softly. "Good night, Ryu." She whispered, wrapping her arm around him and closing her eyes. Tonight had been nice.


	6. Trans

"Katsuki? I need to talk to you." Kirishima said as he entered the apartment. Well, he supposed it was she. She had been born a female, but that didn't feel right anymore. Nothing about her body felt right.

Bakugou looked up, noticing the waver in Kirishima's voice. The other hero didn't usually sound so nervous. "What's up?" Kirishima sat in front of him, bitting his lip as his hands curled into fists. "I'm...I'm trans, Katsuki." Kirishima closed his eyes, prepared to be yelled at and sent away.

"Okay. Do you have a binder yet?" Bakugou asked, grabbing one of the long strands of hair. Kirishima blinked in surprise. "W-What?" "I asked if you had a binder, so you can start binding your chest. Isn't that something trans guys do?" Had Bakugou heard him correctly?

"Y-You're serious? You're not s-sending me away?" Kirishima's chin wobbled, tears threatening to invade his eyes. "Hell no! Why would I send you away? I don't care what you identify as, as long as you're mine." Bakugou pulled Kirishima close, connecting their lips.

The tears spilled as Kirishima kissed back, his body shaking from the relief. Katsuki didn't hate him. Bakugou pulled back, kissing the tears from Kirishima's face. He chuckled, trying to wipe some away. "Sorry, I'm kind of a crying mess right now." "It's fine. I've got a person I know, they can help you with your transition. Until then, we'll get you a binder."

The next few months were some of the best months of Kirishima's life. The Bakusquad had been excited, and had gladly accepted him for who he was. Although Bakugou never let him wear his binder on duty, it was nice to have it, to be flat. It was nice when people started using the right pronouns, and it was nice that he could finally room with Bakugou for events.

Three months later, Bakugou managed to snatch an appointment with the doctor he knew, pulling a favor from long ago. Kirishima was nervous, and excited, and he felt sick to his stomach at the same time. He was finally getting what he wanted, but what if it didn't go well? What if he didn't feel right in that body? What if Katsuki's efforts all went to waste?

Kirishima sat in the doctor's office, tapping his fingers nervously. It seemed like all the anxiety he'd felt before was hitting him all at once. Katsuki was sitting next to him, waiting impatiently for the doctor. He knew the doc had things to do, but he could be called away at any second, and he wanted to be there for Kirishima.

The door finally opened, revealing a person in a lab coat. "About time." Bakugou growled. "Now now, Bakugou, be patient. There are many patients that come to me in a day." "I could be pulled away at any second. I'd like to be here." "This won't be long. So, female to male or male to female?" "Female to male. You got something good for him?" "Yep. Now just sit back and relax, leave everything to me."

Kirishima gulped, trying to steady his breathing. Bakugou grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly. He could sense the panic inside of Kirishima, and knew this wasn't normal. If Kirishima was scared, he usually did his best to hide it. Bakugou had been fooled by his brave facade many times.

A fuzzy feeling filled Kirishima's body, clouding his brain and making his skin tingle. He closed his eyes, the room swimming in his vision. His body was changing. He could feel the weight from his chest disappear, and he felt like he could finally breathe. He felt like...he was finally right.

After the fuzzy feeling went away, he opened his eyes, the lights shining brightly. He grimaced, using his hand to shield his eyes from the bright, burning lights. "Oi, Kiri. Can you hear me?" Bakugou's voice broke through the haze. "Yeah." A strange voice replied. It was deep, and strong, and so not his. But it came from his throat, from his mouth. It was him that had replied with that strange voice.

Hands helped him sit up, keeping him from falling off the table. Already his head was starting to clear, and the fatigue started to go away. "Alright, he's looking good. He'll probably be back on his feet in a few minutes, so you two can stay here for a bit. Once he feels better, just tell a nurse you're gone." The doctor walked out the door, leaving the duo. 

Kirishima pushed himself off the table, standing weakly. Bakugou wrapped his arms around the taller, keeping him standing. "How do you feel?" Katsuki asked, kissing at Kiri's cheek. "Much better." "That's good. When we get home, I'll show you how to properly use it." Kiri blushed, knowing what Bakugou was talking about.

As soon as they got in the door, Bakugou shoved him against the wall, pulling him down for a kiss. Kiri moaned as Bakugou's thigh slotted between his legs, pressing up against his groin. Bakugou practically started drooling, as Kirishima was in no way small. If Bakugou had to guess, he'd say Kirishima was a good eight inches, and extremely thick. He couldn't wait to get that thing in his mouth.

"K-Katsuki." Kirishima moaned, unused to the pleasure coursing through hiss body. It was so much different from before, but in a good way. "As a man now, you've gotta get used to taking, not just receiving. You stay still, and I'll show you what I mean." Bakugou smirked, leaving a mark on Kirishima's neck. Kirishima whimpered, hands reaching up to grab Bakugou's arms.

Bakugou dropped to his knees, pulling Kirishima's pants down easily. Just like Bakugou had predicted, he was extremely thick, but he was closer to nine inches than eight. "I'm gonna show you how to feel good with this thing." Bakugou smirked, deepthroating Kirishima in one go. Kirishima gasped, hands immediately going to Bakugou's hair. Bakugou smirked again, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks.

Kirishima's knees started trembling, his breath being knocked from his chest. Holy hell, Bakugou was good. "K-Katsuki, more, please." Kiri begged, worried he might collapse from the pleasure. He didn't care, he just wanted more of that pleasure. Bakugou went faster, running his tongue across the underside of Kirishima's shaft. He was going to make the giant idiot come in his mouth, even if it took all night.

Kirishima shook as he came, hands tightening in Bakugou's hair. The pleasure was immense, washing through his body like a wave. Bakugou pulled off and gently wrapped his arms around Kirishima, pulling him close. "Did that feel good?" Kirishima nodded, leaning heavily on Bakugou.

Bakugou led Kirishima to the bedroom, ideas flooding his head. He knew what he wanted Kirishima to experience, he just had to figure out how to do it. "Sit on the bed, and get out of those clothes." Bakugou whispered, setting Kirishima on the edge.

Kirishima happily followed Bakugou's instructions, pulling off his shirt and pants. His hot skin felt so much cooler now that he was out of the clothes. He could see Katsuki's smooth skin, illuminated by the soft moonlight. Neither had bothered to turn on the lights, and Kirishima was glad. Katsuki looked like a god, so confident in himself as he stripped off his clothes.

Kirishima reached forward, instinctively grabbing Bakugou's hips. Bakugou smirked. "See something you like?" Kirishima pulled Bakugou closer, attaching his lips to his nipple. Bakugou let Kirishima take over, the redhead being careful with his sharp teeth. His hand went to Bakugou's other nipple, pinching and pulling it sweetly.

Bakugou straddled Kirishima's lap, giving the redhead more access. Kiri moaned, bucking his hips against Bakugou's. Both moaned, the unexpected pleasure blurring their minds. Soon, there was a need for more, for more pleasure, for more of their husband.

Bakugou pulled Kirishima to the center of the bed, pushing him down and straddling again. Kiri looked up at Bakugou with desperate eyes, revealing his immense need. They locked lips, grinding against each other again. The air was hot and heavy, and their hands couldn't get off the other's body.

Bakugou broke away first, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube. Kirishima started to roll over, but Bakugou stopped him. "Uh, no. I told you you were taking this time. You're going inside of me." Kirishima's eyes widened as Bakugou brought his lube-slick fingers to his own entrance.

"Katsuki." Kirishima whimpered as Bakugou pushed the first in. "You're gonna take care of me life the man you are, and fuck me until I can't think of anything else. You're gonna shove that giant cock of yours into me until I'm begging you to pull it out. You're gonna do such a good job I'm gonna beg you to do it again and again until we're both unconscious."

Kirishima didn't have time to respond before Katsuki grabbed his cock, sinking down on it in one bounce. Kiri arched his back, his hands instinctively wrapping around Bakugou. It was too much, too intense. His body shook, tears in his eyes from how overwhelming it was.

Bakugou shushed him, petting his head. "Breathe, Kiri, breathe. You've got to breathe now, it's the only way it'll get better." "Kat..." Kiri's voice was quiet, his grip tight again Bakugou's body. "I'm here, Kiri. Hell, you're big inside me. I can feel you in my stomach. Here, give me your hand." Kiri let Bakugou grab his hand, setting it against his stomach. There was a small bulge, pressing against his skin.

"That's you, Shitty Hair. You're so far inside me, and you're not thin either. You feel good. I can't wait to have you thrusting into me, making me a mess under your touch." Bakugou smirked, sucking marks into Kirishima's neck. Kiri moaned, flipping them over quickly.

Bakugou grinned like a mad man, his legs being hoisted onto Kirishima's shoulders. The new male didn't wait for long before he started thrusting into Katsuki, burying himself into the tight, wet heat over and over again. Bakugou's moans filled the room, his tongue hanging out as Kirishima wrecked him.

It didn't take long for Kirishima to get close, the sensitivity wreaking havoc in his body. Bakugou could feel him shaking, and knew Kiri was almost there. He'd expected this to be shorter than normal, since Kiri was so incredibly sensitive today. "Katsuki!" Kirishima sobbed as he came, pressing himself against the blond.

Kirishima collapsed onto Bakugou, trembling from the overstimulation. Normally he could deal with more, but he'd never been in this position before. "That's a good boy, Kiri. Here, pull out real quick, you'll feel better." Bakugou's rough voice broke through the fog in his mind, his body reacting to the command before he realized it.

Kirishima fell onto his side when he was out, curling up and pressing into the cool sheets. The sweat on his skin chilled with the air, cooling him down. The bed shifted as Bakugou moved, his presence disappearing from the room. "...Kat?" "I'm here, Shitty Hair. Just grabbing some stuff."

Kirishima sighed as the washcloth came into contact with his skin, washing away the sweat. He opened his eyes to see Bakugou, looking just as manly as ever. "Hey, Kiri. You feel good?" Kirishima nodded, his eyes drawn to Katsuki's erection. "You didn't finish." "It's fine. I can take care of it."

Kirishima sat up, wrapping his hand around Katsuki's shaft. "K-Kiri, you should rest." Bakugou panted. He was so close, having been left on edge when Kiri came. "I wanna do this for you." Kirishima whispered, wrapping his mouth around Bakugou's tip. 

Bakugou groaned, his hips bucking into the wet cavern. Kiri let him, he let Bakugou use him as he wanted. "Dammit, dammit, Kiri!" Bakugou shouted, cumming inside of Kiri's mouth. Kiri swallowed the load. falling onto the bed with a flop. Bakugou laid next to him, wrapping his arm around the larger. "We're getting cleaned up later. I do not fell like lugging your giant ass to the shower." Bakugou groaned. "Agreed. Love you, Katsuki." "Love you too, Shitty Hair."


	7. Cross dressing

Dick smoothed the skirt out one last time, looking at himself in the mirror. It was a secret he had, wearing skirts, one he would die before admitting he had. He was very insecure about it, and he hadn't even told Wally. He loved wearing skirts and dresses, it made him feel pretty and he liked how they felt against his skin. Sometimes, he'd wear panties with them, which made him feel even better.

He was so caught up in how it felt that he didn't notice Wally standing in the doorway, not until he looked up in the mirror. Immediately panic set it, and he found it hard to breathe. Wally recognized this, and raced over to grab Dick before he collapsed. Wally shushed the acrobat, holding him close. He'd never known Dick to panic out of the blue like that.

"Shh, Dickie, it's okay. It's okay, you're safe." He whispered, kissing Dick's forehead. Dick looked up at him, hands shaking against Wally's chest. "You're not...m-mad?" He sniffled. "No. Hell no, Dickie. You look so pretty like that, baby. I just wanna devour you right now." Wally smiled, leaning forward and kissing Dick.

Dick leaned into the kiss, pressing himself against Wally. Wally swiped his tongue across Dick's entrance, begging for entrance. Dick gave it to him, moaning as Wally's tongue darted in. Wally picked the acrobat up, kissing him as he walked to the bed. They fell on it, too busy trying to invade the other's mouth to care about the awkward angle.

They pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. "You look so pretty, Dickie. You're my little princess." Wally whispered as he dipped his head down to Dick's neck, nibbling a hickey into his neck. Dick moaned, the name sending a rush of blood to his southern region. "You like that? Like being Daddy's little princess?" "Yes." Dick blushed, one hand going to Wally's head as he made more marks.

"Look at those pretty little nipples, princess. All perky for me, ready to be sucked on. Don't you think so?" Wally smirked, pulling Dick's shirt. "C-Can we get farther on the bed?" "Whatever you say, princess." They moved to the middle of the bed, Dick's head on the pillows. Wally leaned his head down, taking one of Dick's nipples in his mouth. Dick whimpered as Wally sucked on it, his hand playing with the other one. 

Wally's free hand moved to Dick's crotch, gently palming him through the skirt. Dick moaned, his back arching off the bed. Wally smirked, moving his mouth to the other nipple. He moved the skirt up, freezing when he saw what Dick was wearing under it. "Walls? W-What's wrong?" Dick tried to sit up, but Wally's hand held him down. "Jeez, Dick, you're just trying to make me go insane, aren't you?" Wall smirked, tracing the blue lacy panties.

Dick blushed, turning his head away. "No no, don't do that. I want to see my pretty baby's reactions." Wally's smirk grew, turning Dick's head back to him. His hand was pressing down on Dick's erection again, ripping a moan from the younger's lips. 

"Do you want to keep them on, or take them off?" Wally asked, slotting himself between Dick's legs. "Take them off. I don't want them dirty." "Damn, you're too cute." Wally whispered, kissing Dick as he pulled the panties off. He gently set them on the bed close to Dick's head, as a reminder that Wally loved them.

Wally grabbed a bottle of lube, squirting some on Dick's entrance. Dick shivered, the liquid cold against his skin. "You've got such a pretty body, Dickie. So tan, and strong, perfect for me. This body belongs to Daddy, doesn't it?" Dick whimpered again, nodding. He was so turned on, it hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Who does this body belong to?" Wally asked, nipping Dick's shoulder. "...You, Daddy." "That's right, princess. You're Daddy's." Dick moaned as Wally pushed a finger in, not waiting long before adding the second. 

Dick pressed into the fingers, his hands grabbing the sheets tightly. "Does Daddy's princess want more?" "Yes, Daddy, please!" "That's my princess." Wally added two, making Dick's eyes snap open as he realized he had four fingers inside of him. His back was far off the bed, pressing him against Wally's fingers. They kept pressing into his prostate, pressing harder and harder until he saw stars.

Wally withdrew his fingers, grabbing the lube again. Dick was panting on the bed, whining to himself. He'd been so close. "Patience, princess. Daddy's working on it." Wally smirked, pulling Dick's legs around his waist and pressing his tip to Dick's quivering entrance. "Daddy, please." "You want it, princess?" "Yes, Daddy!" Wally pressed in, letting himself slowly slide into the tight, warm space. Dick's eyes rolled into his head, his breath unable to get back into his lungs.

Wally sat still for a few seconds, letting Dick adjust. He wasn't small, and they didn't get the chance to do this often, so he wanted to savor it. He wanted to savor Dick, so desperate for his cock he was willing to humble himself and call Wally Daddy. Wally had never guessed Dick would've had a feminine kink.

Wally started moving, pulling himself almost all the way out and thrusting back in. Dick yelped, his arms wrapping around Wally's neck. Wally dug his teeth into Dick's shoulder, thrusting into him faster and faster. The longer they went, the more Wally lost control of himself. He started vibrating, and Dick moaned. "Daddy!" Wally smirked, increasing the vibration. Dick was his little princess, and he had to make him feel good.

Dick came with a moan, painting their stomachs white. Wally came soon after, spilling his seed inside of Dick. "Don't move, princess." Wally whispered, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling something else out of the drawer. Dick felt Wally pull out, and something small replaced it. "...A butt plug? Really" Dick huffed. "It's blue." Wally chuckled, kissing his forehead. "As long as it's blue."


	8. Doms and sub

Midoriya moaned quietly, squirming in Todoroki's arms. Bakugou was stroking him slowly, smirking as he pulled Deku into his subspace. Todoroki was holding Midoriya's arms behind his back, kissing along his neck. He was shaking, but he couldn't say anything. He wasn't allowed to talk.

It was a competition. They wanted to see how far Midoriya could get without saying a word. Moans and stuff were fine, Todoroki wanted to hear those, but he couldn't say anything. "C'mon, Deku. Let's hear some words." Bakugou smirked, doubling his efforts. Midoriya moaned again, his body shaking more than before.

Bakugou wrapped his lips around Deku's tip, smirking at the moan it got him. Todoroki pulled Midoriya's head to the side, connecting their lips and diving in. Midoriya moaned as Todoroki explored his mouth, the pleasure from down there fogging his mind.

Midoriya could feel Todoroki's tent against his hips, begging to bury deep inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to rock back on it, to make Todoroki desperate. He wanted to be filled, to be rocked into oblivion. Maybe Bakugou would make him give a blowjob while Todoroki was thrusting into him. The possibilities were endless.

Bakugou pulled off with a wet pop, leaving Deku hard and painful. He whimpered, squirming at how uncomfortable it felt. "Turn around, Deku. I'm gonna make you talk, if it's the last thing I do." Bakugou growled with a smile, a bottle of lube in his hands. Deku did so, Bakugou grabbing his hands and wrapping his belt around his wrists. Todoroki started kissing him again, holding him close by his hair.

Bakugou spread Deku's cheeks, one finger going to his hole. He gasped, his hands pulling against the belt. Bakugou smirked, pushing it in and watching Deku's back arch. Todoroki held him still, whispering words of encouragement between the kisses. Bakugou was steadily advancing, adding a second finger, then a third.

"Oi, Icyhot, get out of that stuff." Bakugou smirked again, pulling Deku out of Todoroki's lap. He was pressed against the fingers even harder now, a fourth one slipping in. They were wandering, looking for a specific spot. Deku gasped when Bakugou's fingers pressed into his prostate, squirming against the blond. Bakugou smirked, pressing his fingers into the bundle of nerves over and over again.

Todoroki returned, void of any clothing. "Hold him still. I'm going in." Bakugou said, spreading lube over his shaft. Todoroki wrapped one arm around Midoriya's waist, the other cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Bakugou pressed his tip to Deku's entrance, thrusting all the way in.

Deku moaned, his eyes rolling into his head. "Now you, Shoto." Bakugou smirked, lifting Deku be his thighs and presenting his entrance. "Will it fit?" "It'll fit. Trust me, I've seen how many toys he can take. He can handle it." Bakugou chuckled, watching as the older pressed himself in. Midoriya gasped again, a moan escaping his tired lips.

Todoroki pressed himself all the way in, panting and wrapping his arms tightly around Midoriya. It was tight, and warm, and Bakugou's cock next to his did not help in the slightest. He was the newest one in the relationship, and had never experienced even going into Midoriya before.

"That's it, Icyhot. Just like that." Bakugou smirked, wrapping his fingers in the red and white hair and pulling him in for a kiss. If they were going to get the words out of Deku, Todoroki needed to be calm. Bakugou was better suited for that at the moment.

They pulled back, gasping for air as Midoriya whined. He was so full, but he wanted movement. He wanted them to start moving. Todoroki groaned, the friction making it hard to think. "Yeah, he feels good, doesn't he? Think we should reward him? He's gotten this far without talking." Bakugou gently pull Todoroki's head up, making the older look at him. Todoroki nodded, hooking Midoriya's legs over his shoulders.

Todoroki groaned as he started moving, thrusting into the tight heat. "That's it, just like that. He can take it, c'mon." Bakugou urged, starting to move himself. Both Midoriya and Shoto moaned, Shoto tightening his grip on Midoriya. "Like that, Icyhot?" Bakugou growled lowly. Shoto nodded.

It didn't take long for Todoroki to reach the edge. He was pressed flush against Midoriya's chest, and Bakugou had a tight grip on his hair, keeping him there. The pleasure was immense, and please remember, this was his first time doing anything like this. He'd never done this before.

"You're close, aren't you, Shoto?" Bakugou chuckled again, pulling Shoto's head up. Shoto nodded, thrusting into Midoriya like an animal. Midoriya wasn't complaining. He was folded in half, surrounded by his doms, and he was seeing stars in his vision. He was close too.

Todoroki grunted, spilling his side inside of Midoriya. His chest was pounding, and he was way too hot. Midoriya came after that, his legs tight around Shoto's body. "Look at you two, all tuckered out. Maybe you two should both be subs." Bakugou panted, close now that he'd seen the hot sight of Shoto cumming inside of Deku.

Todoroki panted, looking up wearily. "I am not tired, merely overheating. I just need a minute to cool down." Bakugou chuckled. Midoriya nuzzled into Shoto's cheek, trying to comfort him. Even if he was the sub, he was more experienced than Shoto.

Bakugou groaned, slamming into Deku as he came. "Take it all, and don't spill a drop." Bakugou growled. Todoroki growled at the added warmth around his length. It was too much. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Midoriya's legs came off of Todoroki's shoulders, and he flopped to the bed. The warmth around his length disappeared, and hands grabbed his. He opened his eyes to see Midoriya, kneeling next to him with a worried look on his face. "M…Midoriya." Shoto rasped, reaching up. "Shh, it's okay. Kacchan went to get some ice packs, so you can cool down. You did really good, Shoto." Midoriya smiled, leaning down and kissing Todoroki's cheek.

"He ain't lying, Icyhot. You kept up with us, and that's pretty good, considering it's your first time." Bakugou said as he sat on the bed, placing the ice packs over Shoto's body. Shoto sighed, letting the ice packs cool his skin down. Even on his cold side, he was too hot.

"Deku, go get cleaned up. I'll take care of him until you're out." Midoriya nodded, looking down at Shoto before heading towards the bathroom. Bakugou continued to place ice packs on Shoto, until it was hard to tell he was under there. "Why do we have so many ice packs?" "Heroes. Lots of bruises." "Oh."

After a minute, Shoto sat up again. "Feel better?" Bakugou asked. "Yes. Sorry if I worried you." "It's fine. It was something we could fix. You should get cleaned up too." "You as well." "I'm not getting cleaned up until you do." "Strange. I had the same idea." "Fine, shower together." "Deal."


	9. Loving in the moonlight

Kirishima looked up at the sky, smiling at the half-moon. The night was always really pretty, and he always tried to take time and appreciate it. Some cursed the night, waiting instead for the sun. He preferred the night, when things were quiet and calm. When he could spread his wings and not fear for hunters.

Bakugou was out getting firewood, and had told Kirishima to stay there and watch the camp. Kiri didn't mind. They were in a clearing, so he had a perfect view of the sky. The moon was bright, shining down and illuminating his skin.

Bakugou was coming back into the clearing, a pile of firewood in his hands, when he saw Kirishima. The dragon was looking up, smiling softly at the sky. He looked magical, like one of the forest guardians Bakugou had heard about to many times. Sometimes he wondered how he'd managed to win the redhead's heart.

Bakugou set the wood down, walking over to the boy. He looked so entranced by the sky, and Bakugou wondered if he ever wished he could just stay up there. It was a lot better than what was down here. Hunters, bounty hunters, enemies, it was constant battle. He wondered why Kirishima stayed here sometimes.

Bakugou knelt down and kissed Kirishima's forehead. "You're shitty at your job." "I knew it was you, or you'd be burnt to a crisp right now." "Mhmm. Sure." Bakugou smirked, sitting and pulling Kirishima into his lap.

They looked up at the sky together, watching as the stars twinkled in the sky. "Hey, Kiri." "Yeah?" "How come you don't just stay up there? You love it a lot." Kirishima chuckled. "That's true. But I love you a lot more, and I can't have you up there. Besides, most everything looks pretty from a distance."

"What doesn't?" "You. There's a lot about you I can't see until I'm close." "Like what?" "Well, for starters," Kirishima said, turning around. "Your eyes. They're so pretty up close, a beautiful mix of red and orange. Your hair, spiky yet soft. Your lips, firm and sweet. Your body, strong and protective. There's a lot about you I can't see until I get close. There's a lot I love about you that I can't live with."

Bakugou made his decision right there. He flipped them over, pinning Kirishima down and kissing him. Kirishima gladly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Bakugou's neck. Even though it was hot and heavy, the most powerful emotion was passion. They loved each other so much it hurt.

They finally pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. "I think it's time." Kirishima's eyes widened. "Are you sure? You know you can't go back." "I'm sure. Positive, even. I want to be your mate, Kirishima."

Kirishima flipped them over again, putting Bakugou on the bottom. Both knew how this was going to work, since Kirishima was the dragon. He bent down to Bakugou's neck, biting down. Bakugou moaned, wrapping his finger in Kirishima's hair and pushing him down further.

Kirishima left marks all over Bakugou's neck and shoulders, claiming the blond as his. No one else could take Bakugou from him. If they tried, they'd be sorry.

Kirishima sat up, pulling his shirt off. Bakugou drank the sight in, admiring the way Kirishima's muscles rippled as he moved. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was about to be mated, or if it was from years of travelling together, but he'd never realized just how badly he needed Kirishima.

Kirishima leaned down again, attaching his lips to Bakugou's collarbones. Bakugou moaned, tightening his grip on Kiri's hair. Kirishima growled, pinning Bakugou's hands to the ground. "I'm in charge." Bakugou shivered at the low voice, getting harder than before.

Kirishima unbuckled Bakugou's cape, letting it lay on the ground like a blanket. "Wait. Can we do this on an actual blanket? I'd like my cape to stay unripped." Bakugou blushed. Kirishima smiled, picking Bakugou up and throwing him over his shoulder. He made sure to pick the cape up and set it by the firewood before he grabbed one of their blankets.

Bakugou sighed as he was set down, the dragon immediately going back to marking him up. He could feel a tiny dribble of blood from the first bite, but Bakugou couldn't say he didn't like it.

Kirishima finally got to his hips, kissing along his v-line as he pulled Bakugou's pants down. Kirishima's mouth watered at the sight of Bakugou's cock, hard and thick and delicious. He could smell the arousal, and wanted nothing more than to devour it.

Kirishima wrapped his lips around Bakugou's tip, bobbing his head up and down. Bakugou arched his back, moaning as Kiri's wet cavern swallowed him. It felt amazing, like every blowjob Kiri had given him at one time. His forked tongue kept running on the underside of Bakugou's shaft, licking the veins and making him feel even better.

"Kiri, m'gonna cum!" Bakugou curse, hands holding onto the blanket tightly. Kiri seemed to double his efforts, going faster and farther. Bakugou moaned loudly as he came, spilling into Kirishima's mouth. Kirishima swallowed the load, licking the little cum left on Bakugou.

Bakugou was quickly turned to his stomach, Kirishima going to his entrance. It was so pink, clenching around nothing. He leaned down, licking a strip across it. Bakugou squeaked in surprise, looking over his shoulder. Kiri repeated the motion, until he stuck it into the small hole.

Bakugou tried not to squirm as Kirishima ate him out, biting his lip. Kirishima's tongue dug deeper and deeper, until Bakugou swore there was a good six inches in there. He didn't even know if it was possible for Kirishima to reach that far, yet he was. He couldn't think, it felt too good.

Kirishima finally pulled back, grinning at his handiwork. Bakugou was trembling, his hole stretched and ready to take Kiri. "Are you ready?" Kirishima asked, pressing his tip to Bakugou's entrance. "Yes, so just do it-ugh!" Bakugou moaned as Kirishima pushed in, silently cursing.

Kirishima was ribbed, long and thick. Every dip caught on Bakugou's rim, until it was all in. Bakugou moaned roughly, his hands grasping the blanket tightly. "Are you okay?" Kirishima asked, kissing Bakugou's shoulders. "Yes, so move!"

Kirishima growled, pushing Bakugou's chest down. "I'm in charge here." He growled, pulling back and thrusting back in. Bakugou gasped, hands scrambling for any purchase. Kirishima did it again, and again, erasing anything from Bakugou's mind but the giant cock sliding in and out of him. He didn't have time to think about how Kiri didn't have any clothes on, nor now his necklaces ended up by his head.

"K…iri…" Bakugou moaned, feeling that familiar weight in his stomach. He was close. He was so ready, but something wasn't letting him. He couldn't cum. "You're mine, Katsuki. Mine forever and ever." Kiri growled, bitting into Bakugou's shoulder again. Bakugou cried out, his cock painfully hard now.

Kiri growled, slamming his hips into Bakugou's. Something like lava started pouring into him, and the base of Kiri's cock started inflating. Holy hell, it was a knot. Kirishima was knotting him. There was some light from his stomach, and he finally came again.

They fell on their sides, Kirishima holding Bakugou around his waist. One hand was stroking Bakugou's stomach, tracing something on his skin. "…Shitty Hair, what are you doing?" "Tracing my mark." "Your what?" Bakugou looked down, eyes widening as he saw the tattoo. It looked like a heart.

"You accepted me, Katsuki. You're my mate now." Kirishima smiled, kissing Bakugou's neck. Bakugou smiled. "Of course I did. That was the whole point of this." "I know, but…" "Let me guess. People have rejected their dragon mates before." Kirishima nodded. "I'm never doing that to you. I love you, dumbass. Nothing's going to change that." Kirishima smiled. "I love you too, Katsuki." "Good. Now go to sleep." "You wanna get another blanket?" "Why not?"


	10. You're in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, feel free to comment them.

Percy and Annabeth kissed feverishly, Annabeth pushing Percy to the bed. They were at Camp Jupiter right now, studying at the College. It had been so long since they had gotten time alone, and they planned on using it.

"Clothes off off." Annabeth panted, pulling her shirt off as she straddled Percy. He complied, loving the way she just took control of him. Her bra his her breasts, only giving him a sneak peek. Gods, she was beautiful.

She unclasped her bra, throwing it somewhere and leaning down. "Suck." Percy took one of the nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently. His hand massaged the other one, squeezing it and appreciating as best he could without words. He loved Annabeth, and he loved her body too.

She sat up, hand tangling in Percy's hair. "Listen to me: I'm in charge today, understood? You're going to lay there like a good boy, and let me take care of you. Understand?" Percy nodded enthusiastically. He was more than willing to.

Annabeth got off the bed, going to her closet and pulling out their box of toys. Percy felt a rush of blood go south, his mouth drooling already. Sex with Annabeth was always amazing, but it was even better when she brought out the toys.

She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, restraining Percy's hands to the headboard. "Not too tight?" "Just fine." "Good." Annabeth pulled out a piece of cloth, wrapping it around Percy's eyes. The last thing she put on him was a cock ring, fastening it around his base.

Annabeth grabbed a vibrator, turning it onto the lowest setting. She pressed it against his stomach, dragging it over his abs. He moaned, squirming slightly. She moved it up his chest, pressing it again his nipple. He moaned again, arching his back slightly.

She smirked, moving it down to his crotch and placing it against the head. Percy groaned, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up to his brain. He was weak against the vibrator, and she knew that. She knew all of his weaknesses.

"Annabeth." Percy croaked. "Shh, don't worry. The fun's just beginning." She smirked, grabbing the lube bottle and squirted some on her fingers. She had a plan, one that would drive Percy crazy. She stuck the first into him, pumping it in and out quickly. She knew all of his limits, so she knew he could handle it.

He shuddered, hands clenched into fists. She smirked, adding another finger. "Whatever would our enemies think? The great Percy Jackson taken down by a vibrator and a few fingers. That doesn't sound very heroic." She pushed the third in, drinking in his moans.

She pulled her fingers out, grabbing the vibrator and coating it in lube. She pushed Percy's legs up, shoving the vibrator into him. He almost cried out, biting his tongue at the last second. They had people in the apartments around them.

Annabeth giggled at Percy, grabbing a condom and ripping it open. Like hell was she letting him have all the fun. She rolled it onto him, stroking him a few times to mess with him. He groaned, head thumping against the pillow.

She straddled him again, putting his tip against her entrance. The slick coated him, signaling just how turned on she was. She slowly sunk down on him, making him moan. She put her hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Don't want us to get caught, now do you!" She grinned, reaching down and turning the setting up on the vibrator. Percy gasped, bucking his hips up. "Do that again." She commanded, feeling her own pleasure spike as he thrusted into her. She bounced at the same time, meeting his hips and filling the room with a lewd slapping sound.

Tears were running out of Percy's eyes, getting caught in the blindfold. It felt too good. Annabeth felt like Elysium, and he wanted more. He wanted to hold her as they came, to make sure she stayed right there and experienced that pleasure too. He wanted more of Annabeth, and he couldn't live without it. They'd been through Tartarus and back, and he couldn't survive without knowing she was there.

She leaned down, marking his chest with hickeys left and right. He was hers, and no one else's. All those other girls could swoon over him all they wanted, but he was hers. He would never belong to another as long as she was around.

"Annabeth, please!" Percy gasped, his erection painful. "Once I do." She whispered, and he started thrusting harder. He had to get her to that point. She smiled at his impatience, knowing how pent up he was. It had been months since they'd last done this.

Her orgasm washed over her like a wave, pulsing through her body in ripples. She rocked herself through it, Percy thrusting into her more gently now. He knew when she came, and he knew not to be too rough with her.

She pulled off of him, reaching down and removing the cock ring. She merely had to turn up the vibration setting before Percy was cumming, filling the condom and shaking like a frail kitten. Annabeth pulled the vibrator out, untying the blindfold and unlocking the handcuffs.

Percy looked absolutely wrecked. Annabeth sat him against the pillows, gently rubbing the marks from the cuffs. "Jeez, Annabeth, you were really trying to kill me, weren't you?" Percy huffed. "If I was trying, you'd be dead, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled, kissing his nose. "No doubt about that. Love you, Wise Girl." "Love you too, Percy."


	11. Tentacles

"Are you sure about this? We've never tried this before." Tamaki asked nervously. Mirio smiled. "Hell yeah! I trust you, Tamaki. I know you won't hurt me." That didn't stop Tamaki from shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I know you. You've got great control over your quirk, and you know me. You know I'll be okay. I trust you, babe. It'll be just fine." Mirio chuckled, kissing Tamaki's cheek. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Mirio's chest, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He couldn't do this, he wasn't strong enough, he was going to hurt Mirio-

"Hey, you're overthinking again. It'll be okay. Just go with the heat of the moment." Mirio pulled Tamaki's head up, kissing him gently. Tamaki was nervous about everything, and Mirio wanted to help him. He wanted to make that anxiety go away.

Tamaki kissed back, letting Mirio take control. Even if Tamaki would top, Mirio was always the one in control. Tamaki wasn't confident in himself yet to take over, so he was happy to let Mirio be the dominant one.

Mirio pressed Tamaki into the bed, making the kiss more heated and passionate. Tamaki moaned, grabbing onto Mirio's arm. Mirio shushed him, connecting their lips once more. Tamaki couldn't help but shudder at that, holding onto Mirio tighter.

"C'mon, just try it out. You'll be fine." Mirio smiled as he pulled back, pulling his shirt off. Tamaki blushed, looking away. "What if I hurt you?" "You won't hurt me. You're control is too great for me to get hurt." "Accidents happen." "Nothing will happen. Come on, when could we get this chance again? You're a hero, and I'm taking care of Eri. This might be our only time to do it."

Tamaki nodded. He'd eaten octopus before this, so he was able to turn his fingers into tentacles. They covered Mirio's chest, covering his skin as they explored. Mirio's breath hitched, and Tamaki almost withdrew them.

Mirio caught his wrist, smiling down at him. "It's okay, Tamaki. I liked it." Mirio flipped them, putting himself on bottom. Tamaki nodded, starting to move them again. They grew, making themselves long enough to hold Mirio's arms down. Mirio sighed, enjoying the feeling of the slick tentacles sliding over his skin.

Tamaki sighed as well, drinking in the sight of Mirio under his tentacles. He wished he could be half as confident in himself as Mirio was. Mirio trusted his actions, never doubting what he wanted. Tamaki couldn't even eat without doubting that's what he wanted.

"You can go lower, you know. I'm not stopping you." Mirio smiled lazily, watching as Tamaki gulped and nodded. The chest was one thing. But...down there? Tamaki had never used his tentacles down there. Hell, he'd never used his tentacles anywhere on Mirio. The blond was crazy for wanting this.

Tamaki abided his wish, though, slipping one beneath his boxers. Jeez, he was hard. Why the hell was he so turned on? Didn't he know this was dangerous? Tamaki wrapped the tentacles around Mirio's erection, stroking him slowly. Mirio moaned, arching his back.

Tamaki used his human hand to pull Mirio's pants and boxers down, blushing at the sight of Mirio fully exposed. The only thing shielding him was the tentacles wrapped around his body. "Good grief, do that again, Tamaki." Mirio begged, bucking his hips up.

Tamaki did so, speeding up as he grabbed lube. He knew Mirio wasn't going anywhere until one got inside the other, and the way today was going, Tamaki was going in. This was terrifying. "Tamaki…please!" Mirio begged. Tamaki panicked for a second. He didn't know what Mirio wanted.

Mirio reached up, gently pulling Tamaki down and kissing him again. Tamaki melted, pressing into the kiss like it was his lifeline. Mirio really did want him. He really wanted to go forward with this.

Tamaki grabbed the lube bottle again, pouring some on Mirio's entrance. He turned his other fingers into tentacles, sliding one in. Mirio arched his back again, a moan being ripped from his throat. Tamaki moved it around, pushing at Mirio's walls.

Mirio groaned as Tamaki continued, pushing the tentacles farther in. It was wriggling inside of him, in a pattern he couldn't quite predict. It kept him on edge, especially when it would occasionally slide across his prostate.

Tamaki pulled it out, letting the suction cups catch against Mirio's rim. "You ready?" Tamaki asked, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. "Yeah." Mirio nodded, lifting his legs up. Tamaki slotted himself between them, pressing himself inside. Mirio wrapped his legs around Tamaki's waist, pushing him in faster.

Tamaki bottomed out, pressing himself against Mirio's chest. Mirio was tight and warm around him. "Jeez, you're big. Thought that was supposed to be me." Mirio groaned. "I thought it was the quiet guys." Tamaki chuckled. "Sure. It's always the blond boys."

Tamaki pulled his hips back, snapping them forward and making Mirio yelp. "You sure about that?" "Where'd t-this boost of confidence- ah! Come from!" Mirio moaned, being ravaged by the purple haired boy. "Don't know. Don't ruin it." Tamaki chuckled, speeding up.

Mirio gasped as he came, hands wrapping around the tentacles on his arms. Tamaki grunted as Mirio tightened around him, cumming into that tight space. Both flopped down, panting heavily. The heat of the air and their bodies made them stick together uncomfortably.

Mirio was the first to move, gently rolling Tamaki to his side. The poor boy was shaking, exhausted from the session. Mirio wrapped his arms around Tamaki, shushing him and kissing his forehead. "Tamaki, babe, you okay?" Mirio whispered. Tamaki nodded, snuggling into Mirio's warmth.

"That was awesome, T. We've gotta do that again." Mirio chuckled. "Yeah." "We should get cleaned up." "We should." Neither moved though. "Morning?" "Morning." "Night, Tamaki." "Night, Mirio."


	12. Doms and sub 2

The trio were back in the bedroom, doing the same challenge once again. Midoriya was panting, struggling against the binds holding him to the headboard. He'd been there for ten minutes, a vibrator strapped to his length. Tears were streaming down his face, and he must've cum at least five times. He was so sensitive, it was crazy.

"Well, won't you look at that, Shoto. He's made a picture for us." Bakugou smirked as he walked in. Midoriya moaned, trying to cram his head down and see the blond. A hand grabbed his thigh roughly, making him squeak in surprise. Bakugou was rubbing circles into his thigh, dangerously close to his throbbing erection.

Todoroki was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as Bakugou teased Midoriya. They'd found that he was more likely to talk when Shoto didn't interact until later. Besides, Shoto got a glimpse of what their relationship had been like before he got there. It intrigued him, since they never talked about it.

Bakugou reached over, turning the vibration level up. Midoriya cried out, squirming as if to escape the feeling. "How's that? Too much for you to handle?" Bakugou growled. They all knew he liked seeing Midoriya just melt into the bed. He loved seeing Midoriya tied up as well, spread open and held still. He was the sub for a reason.

Bakugou removed the vibrator, leaving Midoriya winded on the bed. He was trembling, and his hands were clenching onto the ropes tightly. "What, you think it was over already? We haven't had our fun, though." Bakugou smirked, pulling the lube out of the nightstand.

Midoriya looked exhausted to Shoto. He had to be tired after coming that many times. Besides, that position didn't look too comfortable, and he had to be sore at the very least. But he wasn't going to stop it. It was a competition, and Midoriya had agreed to it. If Midoriya agreed, he usually knew what he was doing.

Midoriya moaned as Bakugou pushed a finger in, pursing his lips tightly. Bakugou was relentless, curling it and pushing it in and out quickly. Midoriya squirmed as much as he could, trying to lighten the pressure.

"Stop moving, you'll hurt yourself." Bakugou growled, putting a hand on Midoriya's hips to still him. Midoriya ignored him, squirming even more. It almost hurt, and although he'd taken worse, it was still torture.

Bakugou jabbed his prostate, making his eyes fly open. "Kacchan!" He gasped, almost unable to breathe. Bakugou smirked. "Gotcha." He sped up, putting more fingers in. Midoriya cried out, gasping like a fish out of water. Every move made it hard to breathe.

"Kacchan, it's too much!" Midoriya called out, pulling against the ropes. He'd already lost, no point in trying to pretend he hadn't. "If you stay still, it won't be as bad." "It hurts! It's too much!" "You've taken more, Deku. You can take this." "I didn't take it after cumming 5 times!" "You came 7." Todoroki corrected. "Even worse!"

"You can come once more. Icyhot and I can take care of ourselves. We'll make it 8." Bakugou smirked as he withdrew his fingers, slicking his length up. Todoroki untied Midoriya's arms, pulling him into his lap and kissing him. Izuku was trembling in his arms, clearly ready to end this session. But, he had lost, so Bakugou got to dictate what happened, since he got Izuku to talk before Todoroki got involved.

Bakugou pushed Midoriya's legs up, letting Todoroki hold them as he pushed himself inside. Midoriya cried out again, hands scrambling for purchase against Todoroki's arms. It was too much, too much for him to handle, Kacchan was going to break him, he couldn't do this-

"Breathe, Izuku. Breathe." Todoroki whispered, placing a hand on Izuku's chest and letting a thin veil of frost cover it. Midoriya shivered, but felt the oxygen hit him like a train. He could breathe again. He leaned into Todoroki, bracing himself as Kacchan started moving.

Midoriya moaned shakily, leaning his head to the side as Kacchan ravaged his body. Todoroki's movements were gentle, little pets in different places that calmed Izuku down. He also placed kisses on Izuku's neck, leaving little marks that were sure to stay for a few hours.

Midoriya cried out once more as he came, collapsing against Todoroki's body. Bakugou grunted, pressing himself against Midoriya's hips and spilling inside his warm cavern. He pulled out once he was done, watching as it slowly dripped out.

"What you think, Deku? Can you last one more round?" Bakugou grinned. Midoriya looked over at him, exhaustion reeking his body. "…Red." Bakugou nodded, standing to get damp towels. Midoriya was done for the night.

"You did really good. I'm proud of you, Izuku." Todoroki whispered, rubbing circles into Izuku's belly. "But I lost." "You lasted longer than I would've. You didn't talk until Katsuki got rough. That's very good."

"What about you? You didn't get any release." "I have a feeling Bakugou's not done with me yet. I'll get it by the end of the night." Izuku nodded, snuggling into Todoroki's chest. He was tired.

After getting Izuku cleaned up and tucked in, Bakugou dragged Todoroki to the living room. "What are we doing?" "You're sitting in that chair, I'm sucking you off, then we're going to bed. I'm not staying up forever." "Is it past someone's bedtime?" "Shut up! I've had a long day, and seeing Deku-" "Midoriya." "Midoriya, like that didn't help." They'd been working on that. Since they were in a relationship, Bakugou needed to start calling Midoriya by his name.

Todoroki sat down, letting Bakugou pull his boxers down and get on his knees. The blond wasted no time, deep throating Todoroki and getting to work. He bobbed his head quickly, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue across the bottom. Shoto watched as Bakugou worked, his length painful against Bakugou's powerful influence.

Todoroki felt himself grow close, his thighs trembling. Bakugou had to know, looking up through his lashes cheekily. He knew what he did to the other two. Everything was a game, and he had to win.

Todoroki grabbed a handful of Bakugou's hair, pushing him to the base. He almost gagged, but composed himself at the last second. Todoroki came in Bakugou's mouth, holding him down. "Don't spill a drop." He growled, holding onto Bakugou's hair tightly. Bakugou did so, shuddering at the salty taste. Todoroki let him go, standing him up. "You were saying something about bed after this?" "You're railing me tomorrow, and the nerd is watching." "Deal."


	13. Maid dress

Kirishima sat on the couch, waiting for Bakugou to come home. He was playing with the white fringe around his skirt, nerves making him feel sick. He could vaguely remember Bakugou saying he wanted to see Kirishima in a maid dress, so he'd secretly got Momo to help him, making one that fit him perfectly. He also had a pair of heels on, which the girls had given him lessons on walking in.

He heard the lock click, and his heart started racing. What if Bakugou didn't like it? What if he got grossed out? What if he sent Kirishima away? Kiri didn't want to leave. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe there was time for him to change before Bakugou saw him!

Nope. Bakugou walked into the living room, his eyes immediately locking onto the redhead. "Welcome home." Kirishima smiled, standing and walking over. "Holy hell, Ei, where'd you get this?" Bakugou breathed out, pulling the redhead into his arms. "I had some help. Do you like it?" "Like it? I fuckin love it. I just wanna devour you now." Bakugou licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Well, I did clean the bedroom. Maybe we can dirty it up, and I'll clean it again." Kirishima purred, placing a kiss on the corner of Bakugou's mouth. The blond lifted the other, slinging him over his shoulder and walking to the bedroom. He couldn't wait to absolutely wreck Kirishima.

Bakugou gently threw Kirishima onto the bed, straddling him and pulling him into a kiss. Kirishima moaned, hands coming up to wrap around Bakugou's biceps. "I'm gonna make you cum until you can't anymore, then I'm gonna make you clean it up, so I can see how pretty my little servant is, then I'm gonna cum in you again and again until you get pregnant with my child. I'll make you wear that dress the whole time, maybe tie you down so it'll stay cleaner. I'll let you be my little cock sleeve. What do you think?" Bakugou grinned, leaving marks on Kirishima's neck. "Please!" Kirishima moaned.

Bakugou's grin turned wild, one hand sliding beneath the dress. He could feel Kirishima, soaking wet and warm against his panties. "You're already so wet, baby, look at that. You've got your master's fingers dirty. Clean them up." Bakugou held his fingers to Kirishima's mouth, covered in the slick substance. Kirishima took them in his mouth, sucking them as if it would save his life.

"Good boy." Bakugou growled, leaning down and leaving a mark on Kirishima's neck. Why was the damn redhead so pretty? It was like torture, knowing that others got to see how pretty Kirishima was. It was torture knowing Kirishima wasn't his treasure to hide away, to keep safe. Too many people wanted his servant. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Bakugou slid Kirishima's panties down, throwing them somewhere in the room. They'd find it later, right now he was focused on claiming Kirishima until no one could deny he belonged to Katsuki Bakugou. Maybe he'd get Kirishima to wear the collar in public. That would be sexy as all hell.

Bakugou spread Kirishima's legs, leaning down and licking at the juices that had spread to his thighs. Kirishima whimpered, as he wanted Bakugou to go farther, but he wouldn't. He wasn't sure how much control he had, since Bakugou was pretty into this Master/servant thing. He couldn't say he didn't like it, though. His erection was enough to show that.

Bakugou finally put himself at Kirishima's soft folds, licking at his entrance. Kirishima moaned, arching his back at Bakugou started eating him out. It felt so good, and Bakugou knew what to do. It wasn't his first time playing with either of Kirishima's sex organs.

"B-Bakugou!" Kirishima whimpered, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Bakugou smirked, doubling his efforts. He could feel Kirishima's thighs starting to shake, and he knew the redhead was close. He always ended up melting under Bakugou's touch, becoming so submissive it would scare villains and other heroes.

Bakugou pulled back, smiling smugly when he heard Kirishima whine. He was the only one that made Kirishima feel good enough to whine. "You like that?" Bakugou purred, licking his lips. He loved Kirishima's taste. He would be the only one to ever taste that, and he'd stand by that until he died. Kirishima was his redhead, his husband, and his servant.

Bakugou brought his hand down, gathering some slick that had already leaked out and pressing it against Kirishima's hole. Kirishima moaned, trying to force himself to relax. He knew Bakugou would go in anyway, but he wanted to make it easier for both of them.

Bakugou pushed his finger in, smirking as Kirishima clamped down around him. Jeez, the redhead was helpless. Any touch from Bakugou was heaven to the other, and he knew it. He knew what he did to Kirishima. It was no secret they were both head over heels for the other, and their actions matched up.

Bakugou slid the second finger in, thrusting and scissoring them out of Kirishima's tight hole. "Oh, Bakugou!" Kirishima cried as Bakugou brushed his prostate. "There it is." He smirked once more, moving faster and kissing Kirishima. Kirishima moaned, trying to keep up with Bakugou, but being left behind. It felt too good.

Bakugou pulled his fingers out, making the redhead whine once again. "Hang tight, Kiri. I've got some plans for tonight." Bakugou grinned, reaching under the bed and grabbing a box. Kirishima knew what was in that box.

Bakugou pulled out the collar, a red band of fabric that wrapped around Kirishima's neck beautifully. It had a little tag on it, which stated he belonged to Bakugou. Bakugou clipped it on, attaching a leash to it and pulling Kirishima up on his knees.

Kirishima sat still, his legs spread as if begging Bakugou to go in, to leave his mark and leave Kirishima a mess. His slick was dripping onto the sheets, which Bakugou wasn't too worried about. Sheets could, and would, be cleaned. "Come here, baby." Bakugou smirked, sitting against the headboard. Kirishima crawled over, slotting himself between Bakugou's legs.

Bakugou had stripped himself of any clothes at some point, leaving his beautiful body on display. Kirishima wished he could just put Bakugou in a frame, like a piece of art in a museum. Kirishima would look at it every day, admire the dips and curved of his body until he had it perfectly memorized, then he'd admire it more.

"Come on, you know what to do." Bakugou pulled on the leash, kicking Kiri into gear. He moved up, gently licking at Bakugou's pebbled nipple. Bakugou always tasted good, no matter where Kirishima tasted him. He had an amazing chest too, with pecs that almost looked like a woman's breasts. The other heroes could argue about which hero had the best tits, but it was Bakugou in Kirishima's heart any day.

Kirishima wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. He was always convinced that Bakugou had milk in there, just stored away because he knew it was too powerful. The world revolved around Bakugou, Kirishima was sure of it. What else was so wonderful?

"Other one too." Bakugou tugged the leash again, and Kirishima moved to the other side. He tasted just as good over here too. Bakugou had to be some god sent from above. He was too amazing to be human. His perfect body, his loving characteristics, his drive to be number one in everything he did, it was too great for a mortal.

Bakugou tugged on the leash again, and Kirishima bent down to his crotch. Bakugou's erection stood tall and proud, promising to spear Kirishima into the bed. Kiri took the base in his hands, wrapping his lips around Bakugou's tip. He moaned at the taste of precum, lapping it up before it could get far.

Bakugou put his hand on Kiri's head, gently pushing him down. Kirishima started bobbing his head, taking in more and more of the blond every time. He couldn't get enough of Bakugou, and he never would. He was always going to want more, always going to want to keep Bakugou by his side forever. Even if it meant staying like this for the rest of his life, sign him up.

Bakugou pulled Kirishima up, grinning at him. Kirishima smiled back, leaning forward and kissing the blond. Bakugou kissed back, pulling Kirishima against his chest. Everything the redhead did drove him crazy, made him want to take him somewhere private and claim him as his own, every single day.

Bakugou pressed himself against Kiri's hole, looking at the redhead for a sign. Kirishima whimpered, trying to grind down and get Bakugou in. Bakugou smirked, thrusting into Kiri in one quick movement. "Katsuki!" Kirishima gasped, hands holding tightly onto Bakugou's shoulders.

"That's it, call my name." Bakugou growled as he thrusted up, holding Kirishima's hips. Kirishima moaned, calling Bakugou's name as he was pounded into over and over again. His folds were aching, begging to be filled too. He wanted it, wanted it so bad it hurt.

"Kat, please!" Kiri begged, his tongue hanging out. "Please, what?" "Please, use me! Use my other one!" Bakugou grinned, reaching over and pulling a condom out of the box. He lifted Kirishima off of him, rolling the condom on and placing his tip at Kirishima's were entrance. Kirishima didn't even have time to beg before Bakugou started moving, thrusting in and out of his silky walls like a desperate man.

Kirishima gasped, his body tightening around the intrusion. He could feel Bakugou in his stomach, trying to bury deeper into him with every thrust. Bakugou smirked, flipping them over and pinning the redhead to the bed. He wrapped the leach around Kirishima's wrists, holding them down to the bed as he started moving once more.

Kirishima was up on cloud 9, unable to keep himself from babbling. Bakugou was too amazing, he was going to drive Kirishima insane. "K-Katsuki, please!" Kiri begged, tears streaming down his face. "Come for me, baby. Show me how much you love being Master's servant." Bakugou whispered, biting into Kirishima's neck. Kirishima screamed as he came, spasming around Bakugou.

Bakugou grunted, spilling into the condom with a huff. Kirishima collapsed to the bed, trembling as he tried to catch his breath. He was tired now. "Oi, Eijiro." Bakugou whispered, gently shaking his shoulders. Kirishima looked up, his eyes betraying his exhaustion.

"Think you can stand?" Bakugou asked, gently taking the collar off. "Maybe in a minute. Not right now." "Did you like that?" "Hell yes. That was awesome." Kiri giggled, wrapping his arms around Bakugou's neck. "Alright. We'll take a minute, then we're getting cleaned up. Love you, babe." "Love you, Kats."


	14. Doms and sub 3

Bakugou grunted as he grabbed the couch cushions below him, sweat dripping down his body. Todoroki's fingers were thrusting in and out of him, nailing his prostate each time. Midoriya was sitting in a chair, biting his lip at the sight. Bakugou didn't let someone top him often.

Todoroki finally withdrew his fingers, leaving Bakugou's hole clenching around nothing. "Midoriya, come here." Izuku stood up, walking over timidly. Todoroki pulled him down, setting him in his lap and kissing him. Izuku moaned, opening up to let Todoroki in immediately.

"Oi, he's supposed to be watching." Bakugou huffed over his shoulder. "He's been a good boy so far. I think he deserves a few kisses. You, however, need to be silenced." "Make me, Daddy Issues." Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Izuku, sit in front of Bakugou."

Midoriya scampered over, not wanting to get on the bad side of the Dom. "You're going to suck him off until he comes. You're going to swallow it all, not spill a drop. If I see one spot of cum on him, I will not hesitate to punish you."

Today, Todoroki had taken over the Dom role. If they were doing something like this, where Midoriya wasn't supposed to be involved, the Dom that had suggested it acted as the sub. Whatever rules Midoriya had to follow, Bakugou now had to follow too.

Bakugou growled, but took the head of Midoriya's cock in his mouth. "C-Can I touch him?" Midoriya panted, holding onto the couch cushions tightly. "No, he needs to learn a lesson. You can touch me, though." Todoroki answered softly, leaning over Bakugou to kiss Midoriya.

Bakugou growled again, grinding back against Todoroki. Shoto held him still, keeping his hips in place. Midoriya was holding onto Todoroki's biceps, trembling as the younger supported him. Bakugou was using every trick he knew, trying to get the green haired boy to cum already.

Without warning, Todoroki thrust inside of Bakugou's hole. Bakugou almost choked, stilling for a few seconds to adjust. "I never said stop. Keep going." Todoroki instructed, slapping his hip in an effort to get him going. Midoriya shuddered, a new wave of pleasure riding through his body as Bakugou started moving again.

Todoroki started moving, thrusting into Bakugou slowly. He dragged himself, torturing Bakugou with each centimeter that slid in. One hand rested on Bakugou's hip, keeping him in place, the other cupping Izuku's face as he rocked his hips. "Come on, he can take it. Do what you what, Izuku. He's at your disposal right now." Todoroki urged.

Midoriya whimpered, thrusting his hips into Bakugou's wet cavern. "S-Still no t-touching him?" Midoriya shuddered, leaning his head on Todoroki's shoulder. "You can hold his hair. Nothing else." Midoriya nodded, one hand going down and wrapping in Bakugou's spikes.

"M, ah! M' close." Midoriya panted, thrusting faster. "That's my good boy. Always behaving for me. Cum when you want. If you want, you can stay there, or you can come around here and watch this end." "Wanna, ngh, wanna watch you, mm." Izuku was so close, just a little closer-

Bakugou popped off, licking the underside of Midoriya's cock. Midoriya whined, having been so close. Todoroki growled, slapping Bakugou again. "Did I say you could stop? Keep going, or you won't cum at all tonight." Todoroki grabbed his hair roughly, lining him up with Midoriya's tip. Bakugou took him in again, smirking to himself.

Midoriya whimpered as he came, holding onto the two tightly. Todoroki gently shushed him, rubbing his back as he went slack. Bakugou pulled off again, licking at any cum he missed. Despite his actions, he did want some release tonight. That was the whole point of this.

Midoriya slowly stood up, dragging the chair he'd been in over to Todoroki. He was still tired from the previous night, and sat in the chair heavily. "After you okay?" "Just tired. M' okay." Todoroki kissed his forehead, smiling softly at him. "Oi, you gonna start fuckin me, or what?"

Todoroki put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder blades, pushing him down. "Izuku, do me a favor and grab a gag from the room." "Any specific gag?" "Ball. The red one, please." Midoriya stood up, slowly walking to the room. "See that? That's, what a good sub does. Follows directions, and asks specifics from his Dom if he doesn't know them. You should be more like Midoriya, maybe you'd get rewarded more." Todoroki hissed in Bakugou's ear, wrapping his hand loosely around the blond's throat.

Izuku came back with the gag, holding it out to Todoroki. "You do it. You've been a good boy for me. You haven't disobeyed me. You get a treat. Open wide, Bakugou." Todoroki smiled, kissing Izuku's hand. Bakugou opened his mouth, biting down on the ball as soon as Izuku put it in. Midoriya fastened it around his head, trying to keep it from being too tight.

Midoriya sat back down once he was done, his back aching sightly. He didn't know if he could stay awake the whole time. "Sleepy?" Todoroki asked, gently ruffling Izuku's hair. Izuku nodded. "M' sorry." "Don't apologize. You had a long night. Just stay awake as long as you can. As for you," Todoroki growled, wrapping his hand around Bakugou's throat again. "You better stay awake."

Todoroki had been ever so slowly thrusting into him the whole time. He suddenly thrust hard and deep, picking the pace up immediately. Bakugou gasped, his hands holding onto the cushions tightly. Midoriya watched Bakugou's hole, watched as Todoroki's eleven inches thrust in and out of him quickly. Despite being exhausted, he wished that was him being pounded into the couch. He wished it was him being forced into the cushions, legs spread apart and chest pushed down as Todoroki took what he wanted.

"C-Can I touch myself?" Midoriya asked. "Yes, you've been a very good boy. If you want, I can grab your comfy clothes." "What about Kacchan?" "He's going to be here a while. If you're going to fall asleep, I'd rather you do it in comfy clothes than those." Todoroki motioned to the t-shirt and jeans that Midoriya had pulled up.

Midoriya nodded, hugging Todoroki's arm. He didn't deserve the red and white haired boy. Todoroki pulled out, standing up. "Stay there. Izuku, if he moves from that spot, tell me." Midoriya nodded, watching as Todoroki walked to their room. Bakugou was panting, his legs shaking from the power Todoroki was using.

Bakugou looked Midoriya in the eyes with a look that said "I'm going to cause trouble." He spread his legs more, shaking his hips at Midoriya. He was trying to make him jealous, trying to make him act out. Of course, they both knew he wouldn't, but they both knew he would do what Todoroki told him to and tell.

Todoroki came back, handing Izuku a soft crop top and a skirt. "Go ahead and change. Did he move?" "A l-little." Midoriya took the clothes hesitantly. "What's wrong?" Todoroki crouched in front of Midoriya. "I don't w-want to get him in trouble." "He's causing the trouble. You're being a good boy, telling me when I told you to. How did I ever end up with a sub as perfect as you." Todoroki smiled, kissing Midoriya softly.

Bakugou growled at that, a few small explosions popping in his hands. He knew what that Half-and-Half bastard was doing. He was trying to make Bakugou jealous. Well, that wasn't going to happen. He was going to be just good enough to get release, but not good enough for Todoroki to call him a good boy. Those words didn't describe him. He was the badass hero that kicked villains to the curb, not some little toy for Todoroki to play with.

Izuku pulled off the shirt, sliding the pale pink crop top on. Already, he looked more comfortable, reaching for the skirt. Todoroki stopped him, pulling his jeans and boxers down. "Let me." He purred, sliding a pair of red and white panties on him, followed by a soft pink skirt that matched his shirt. Midoriya had that pair, and a pair of orange and green ones. Usually, the Dom that felt he did the most would put them on Midoriya after, but since Bakugou was stuck on the couch, Todoroki was claiming it that day.

Todoroki turned his attention back to the boy on the couch, getting behind him again. After pouring some more lube on his shaft, he thrust in again, immediately going back to the fast pace. Bakugou was taken down easily, moaning as Todoroki held him down. Midoriya stroked himself slowly, turned on by the scene in front of him.

"You wanna cum yet? You've been so quiet, Bakugou, and I can't say I don't like it. So, do you want it? Do you want to cum like a good boy?" Bakugou nodded, a muffled moan slipping around the gag. "I don't know. You've been an awfully bad boy. Let's let Midoriya decide, shall we?" Todoroki turned to the smallest boy.

"Me?" "You've been a good boy for me all day. What do you think? Should Bakugou get to cum? He's been very mischievous today." Bakugou arched his back, the gag muffling his scream as Todoroki started nailing his prostate. Midoriya nodded. "Really?" "He may only be acting that way because you're paying a lot of attention to me. If he cums, he might start behaving."

"You hear that? Izuku is being nice to you. You're going to get to cum." Todoroki pulled Bakugou up by his chest, holding his arms behind his back and making him face Midoriya. "Todoroki?" "Mark him, Izuku. Leave your marks, so he remembers why he was able to cum. All over his chest, his stomach, maybe his thighs if you want. Make him remember." Todoroki instructed.

Midoriya moved forward, trailing his lips up Bakugou's neck. The blond was covered in sweat, yet he smelled so good. Midoriya bit down, moaning as the taste of Kacchan invaded his mouth. "That's it, just like that. Leave as many as you want." Todoroki grinned. He loved seeing Izuku so blissed out by Bakugou's body.

Midoriya continued his quest, leaving little marks all over Bakugou's front. Bakugou was so close, so damn close he could feel it in his toes. Midoriya was back at his pecs, sucking on one of his nipples. The boy looked blissed out, despite only cumming once. Was he really that into Bakugou's body?

Bakugou started squirming, tears falling from his eyes. He was so close, he was right there, just a little more. "Are you close?" Todoroki asked, one hand cupping his hip. Bakugou nodded, thankful for the little holes in the ball that made it possible to breath. "Midoriya, move to the side. He's about to cum." Midoriya did so, standing as he continued to suck on the nipple. It tasted too good, he couldn't get off. "See that? You make him feel good, and all he's doing is admiring your body. Imagine how good you'd feel if you behaved." Todoroki whispered as he wrapped his hand around Bakugou's neglected cock.

Bakugou finally came, body shaking from the shockwaves that rode through him. He could feel something hot splash inside of him, but couldn't care to find out what it was. Hands gently laid him down, and someone took the gag out of his mouth.

"Kacchan?" A voice asked softly as a hand pet his head. "…M' here." "You did good, Bakugou. Let's get you cleaned up. Midoriya, do you think you can clean up out here?" Midoriya nodded, moving to get the supplies.

Todoroki picked up Bakugou, carrying him to the bathroom. "We've gotta do that again. That was hot." Bakugou mumbled. "I'll add it to the list. Are you okay though? I wasn't too bad with the jealousy thing?" "Nah. We both know Midoriya is a good person to be jealous of." "Good." "What about him? Isn't he still hard?" "I'll give him a toy later. He's earned it." "Agreed."


	15. I love you

Daichi pressed Suga against the wall of their apartment, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. It had been a long day for him, since he'd been running all over the city, and he just wanted to surround himself with Suga now. He didn't want to think about the day he'd had, he wanted to think about Suga's smooth skin, his soft hair, his tight body.

"Daichi." Suga whispered, groaning as Daichi dipped his head down to Suga's neck. "Shh, just let me take care of you." Daichi whispered back, sucking a mark into the curve between his neck and shoulder. Suga shivered, one hand wrapping in Daichi's short, brown hair.

Daichi stripped Suga of his shirt, revealing more of the silky skin he loved so much. Suga's body was perfect for him. Dainty, and soft, yet strong and resilient. It fit perfectly in Daichi's hands, as if it was made to be his. "You're so pretty, Suga. So pretty for me." Daichi whispered again, kissing along Suga's collarbones.

Suga blushed, looking to the side. He wasn't pretty. He was too thin, too light, his hair was too gray, there were so many things about him that wasn't pretty. How did Daichi see beauty in this mess? How, when he himself looked like an immortal being sent from above? When he looked like he ruled the world?

"Don't do that." Daichi straightened his back, cupping Suga's face and bringing it back. "Do what?" "Look away. You're beautiful, Suga, whether you think so or not. I love you, and that means loving your body too." "M'not beautiful. I'm too skinny, my hair is too light-" "Wrong. Your body is the perfect size for my hands, and I love how your hair looks. It makes you look like an angel."

Daichi kissed Suga again, but much gentler. It was a type of gentle that many didn't expect from the giant of a man. Standing at six foot two, he made Suga look like a shrimp next to him. Yet, despite his size, he was really just a gentle giant, his touches so soft Suga sometimes didn't feel them for a few seconds.

Suga leaned into Daichi, feeling Daichi's hands slide all over his body. "See? Perfect for me. You're not too skinny, you're just right." Daichi said, grabbing Suga's thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Suga held onto Daichi's neck, too distracted by the kiss to realize they were moving.

Daichi set Suga on the bed, straddling his hips and crouching over him. There was no way he was letting Suga get away from him today. Not until he drilled how much he loved the man into him.

Suga tugged at Daichi's shirt, whining softly. Daichi sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. Suga couldn't help but stare at Daichi's abs, wishing he could make his body do that. Even back in high school, when he played volleyball often, he could never get abs.

"See something you like?" Daichi smiled. Suga nodded, bringing one of his hands up to trace Daichi's abs. Why was he so perfect? Why did he spend his time with someone like Suga? Someone who was so imperfect he couldn't begin to compare. He couldn't even get abs, how was he supposed to make Daichi happy?

Daichi slid Suga's pants off, gently squeezing his pale thighs. Everything about him simply screamed beauty, and he loved it all. He loved every inch of Suga, whether it was his usual pale skin, or a map covered in love bites from him. It was all so perfect.

Suga pressed his legs together, trying to hide his throbbing erection. "No, don't do that. I love all of you, Suga. Don't hide it." Daichi gently pulled Suga's legs apart, smiling as his length bobbed against his stomach. Suga moaned as Daichi wrapped his hand around it, stroking it as if it would break.

Suga shivered, hands holding onto the bed sheets tightly. Daichi's hands was rough and calloused, and it felt so good against his skin. It scratched some itch inside of his brain, made him want more. "Dai…please." Suga whimpered, tilting his head as Daichi started sucking more marks into his neck.

Daichi's other hand reached under the pillow, pulling a bottle of lube out and popping it open. He spread some on his fingers, circling it around Suga's entrance. Suga shivered, trying to buck his hips and get Daichi in.

Daichi gently bit down on Suga's shoulder, pushing his finger inside. Suga moaned, gently throwing his head back. Daichi's finger felt great inside of him. Daichi seemed to be enjoying it too, smiling down at the squirming man.

He slid a second one in, scissoring Suga open. He could see a tiny bit of the silky walls, and it made him even more excited. Suga always felt amazing around him, and he was going to make sure Suga was in heaven by the time he was done. He added his third finger, pumping them in and out of Suga's hole.

He withdrew his fingers, grabbing the lube and slicking his shaft up. Suga looked down at him, waiting impatiently. He'd been so close, then Daichi had the audacity to stop. As much as he felt he didn't deserve this, he wasn't going to say no now that they were this far.

Daichi pushed Suga's legs to his chest, slowly sliding inside. They both groaned, loving the pleasure they coursed through their bodies. Daichi loved having Suga around him, and Suga loved being filled. He loved feeling his walls stretch around Daichi's thick girth, loved being forced to take every inch.

"I love you so much, Suga. You're so pretty." Daichi whispered into his neck, kissing his skin. "M' not. M' ugly, m' selfish-" "Nonsense. You're beautiful, Suga, and there's no way in hell you're selfish. It's not selfish if you want something every once in a while." Daichi countered, grinding slowly against Suga.

Daichi slowly increased the power behind his thrusts, kissing on Suga's chest and neck. He kept whispering words between them, like beautiful, perfect, my Suga, my sweet love. Suga was eating it up, wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck.

Daichi had heard of sex before. Often it was loud, hard and fast. Here, right now, it wasn't sex. It was lovemaking. It wasn't hard, loud, or fast, but slow, sweet, and soft. Sure, Suga was making a lot of noise, but it wasn't the loud he'd always heard about. This was different. It was special.

"You're so good for me, Suga. So perfect. I've never seen someone as perfect as you." Daichi kissed Suga again, invading his mouth with his tongue. Even his mouth was perfect. Sure, Suga could be loud, and extremely chaotic at times, but he could also be sweet and quiet. A balance that evened him out.

"Dai, m', m' close, so close. Please, Daichi, please." Suga begged. "You wanna cum? Then do it? Do what you wanna do, Suga. It's all about you." Daichi pulled Suga close, thrusting as fast as he could. He wanted to get Suga off, make him spill over their stomachs as he came inside. It sounded like the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

"Daichi!" Suga called, a shudder going down his body as he came. Daichi slowed down, gently rolling his hips to help Suga through his orgasm. Suga was holding onto him tightly, panting as he came down from his high. It took Daichi a second to realize he'd cum too, his seed filling Suga to the brim.

Daichi laid on his side, pulling Suga to his stomach. He was still nestled inside of Suga, and made no move to get out. "Feel better?" Daichi asked. "Yeah." "Good. What's been going on?" Suga squirmed slightly, but sighed. "It's the other teachers." "What about them?"

"I hear them all the time. They keep saying I'm too thin, my hair looks ugly, I'll never find someone to love me-" "Well, they're wrong. I, love you Suga. I always have, and I always will, got that? You're not too thin. You fit perfectly in my hands. Your hair isn't ugly, it's uniquely you." "You really think so?" "I know so. Go to sleep, Suga. I'll be here when you wake." "Night, Daichi. I love you." "I love you too, Suga."


	16. A Demon Lord and his Incubus

Dick was currently bent over Wally's desk, the Demon Lord's giant cock sliding in and out of his hole. As an Incubus, it was his duty to serve his Lord, and he knew Wally loved it when he did. He loved it when Dick would summon toys for him to play with, such as the spreader bar between his thighs, and the ropes keeping him down on the wood. His cock was aching, but he wasn't allowed to cum yet. Wally hadn't given him permission.

"Look at you, all spread out on my cock. Maybe I should keep you here. Chain you to me, so you can't ever leave, then fuck you whenever I want. I'll do it in front of the other Demon Lords too, do they can see what a good Incubus you are. Your hole just keeps sucking me in, so I think it agrees. I'll be able to test just how much you can handle before you break." Wally growled roughly in his ear, pulling on the chain that attached to the nipple clamps. Dick cried out, arching his back as Wally continued to thrust his 24 inches into Dick.

As an Incubus, Dick's body naturally adjusted to please his Lord, beyond the physical limits of the human world. That meant he could take as much as he needed too, give as much as he had, and he'd never run out. They'd tested how far Dick could go without tapping out, and he'd stopped somewhere around the forty foot mark. Dick forgot how long, exactly. Wally had fucked his brains out by then.

Wally slammed his hips into Dick's, spilling inside as his knot formed. Dick moaned, falling limp on the desk. He was tired, but he knew his Lord had more planned. "Look at you, all tuckered out. You love my cock, don't you, baby? No human is as good as me." "Only visit humans…to feed. Can't process…demon essence yet." Dick panted. "We'll fix that. I know a few friends who will be able to help. In the meantime, I need you to change your hole, baby. I need something wetter and tighter."

Dick closed his eyes, panting as he changed his throbbing erection to a dripping wet pussy. "Look at that. You haven't even had it a minute, and you're soaked. Such a good Incubus for me." Wally grinned, pulling out and putting his tip at Dick's folds. He thrusted in quickly, making Dick cry out and arch his back. He was aching, still denied his pleasure from the last six rounds. Even with Wally's clawed hands stroking his back, he couldn't make the pain stop.

Wally started moving again, filling the room with the lewd sound of skin against skin. Dick felt like he couldn't breathe, too lost in the pleasure to care about that. Wally was reaching farther than he'd ever imagined, spreading his walls and forcing slick out of his pulsing hole. It dripped down his thighs, sliding down in thick strands.

Wally's hands grabbed his pecs, massaging the muscles there. "Come on, baby, give me something I can grab." Dick forced his mind to clear, changing his chest to D cup boobs. Wally grabbed them, kneading the flesh and teasing the buds that rested on the end. "The children will have plenty of milk, won't they? With tits like these, you might be mistaken for a Succubus." Wally chuckled, wrapping his forked tongue around the edge of Dick's ear.

Wally finally came again, forcing his seed into Dick's uterus. Dick moaned again, hoping that was enough for the redhead demon. "Come on, darling, give me a plug. I want to make sure you get pregnant this time." Wally purred, slapping Dick's hip gently. Dick barely managed to summon a vaginal plug, shuddering as Wally plugged him up. He needed a nap. He'd probably need to feed again after this, he'd used a lot of energy.

Wally untied the ropes, pulling Dick into his lap and grabbing his chin. "What do you say, baby boy?" Dick gulped. "Thank you, Master." "Such a good boy. Now, I don't think you ever got any release, did you?" Dick shook his head. "Words, sweetheart." "No sir, I didn't." "I'll have to fix that, won't I? Change."

Dick went back to an erection, his body shaking at the effort. He was almost out of energy. Wally began stroking Dick, thumbing at the tip. Dick moaned, squirming slightly. He was way too sensitive now. It didn't bother Wally, who kept moving his hand slowly. Dick was so close, so close, he just need a little more.

"Cum, darling. You've earned it." Wally whispered, pulling his head to the side to kiss him. Dick's body seized up as he came, the white liquid splattering over his chest. Dick promptly passed out, leaning into Wally's body. He'd reached his limit that night.

Dick woke up somewhere else, hands gently scrubbing his body. "Dickie? Can you hear me, darling?" A soft voice asked. "…Wally?" "Hello, sweetheart. How do you feel?" Dick sat up, looking down at the bath water around him. "Tired. I'll need to feed again." "Sorry about that. I didn't know that doing all that stuff depleted your energy source." "It's fine. Besides, it was summoning and changing that did it, not having sex. I'll be okay. I'll just have to find the energy to get to the human world, then I'll be fine." "I'll help you with that. I am the reason you need to feed again, after all."

Dick nodded, but abruptly sat up. "What is it?" "Wally, in the cum still in my uterus?" "I couldn't get it out. It was stuck to your walls. Why?" "Because, I just sensed one of my eggs get fertilized." "You mean you're pregnant?" Dick nodded. Wally laughed, wrapping his arms around Dick. "Dickie, I'm so happy for you!" "Me, too. Although, you better be helping with this kid." "Don't worry, I will."


	17. A Demon Lord and his Incubus 2

"Got everything? Lube, condoms, toys?" Wally asked as he watched Dick pack. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm grabbing stuff I've already summoned. Until I feed again, I can't summon anything else." Dick explained as he closed the bag. He was about to go up to the human world and feed from his contact. "I just want to make sure. You're really weak because of me. I want to be certain you've got everything." "Wally, I'll be fine. I'll be gone one, maybe two hours at most. I'll be okay."

Wally grabbed Dick's hands, opening a portal to the human world. Dick and a human woman had made a deal a while ago, that Dick could feed from her, as long as she got a position of power in Hell. They'd agreed, and things had been working out since then. Dick had made contact with her before, so he knew she was clear for a few days. He usually didn't call so out of the blue, but he was in the middle of an emergency here.

Dick stepped into the driveway, waving at Wally. "I'll be back. Don't worry about me, okay? Get some of your meetings done while I'm gone." Wally nodded, closing the portal again. Dick looked at the house in front of him, a lone house for miles. Nobody came out here unless they were really lost, which was good for him. He needed secrecy.

Dick knocked on the door, wiping away the sweat on his brow. Being so low on energy meant being sick. He had to get that energy back. He really hoped the woman was ready. He wouldn't be able to hold back once he was in.

Artemis opened the door, a robe hiding the lingerie underneath. "That bad?" Dick nodded, stumbling into the house. He could already smell the sexual energy, and he craved it. He craved more of that energy. "Are you ready?" Artemis nodded, walking to her room as she removed the robe. Dick followed her, setting his bag down at the foot of her bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed. "So, what's the plan?" "Get some energy." Dick said as he pulled off his clothes and ripped open a condom. Artemis got on all fours, moving the strand of her thong and exposing her ass to the demon. Dick pressed into her right folds, growling lowly. He could already feel a rush of energy entering his body, and he snapped his hips forward.

Dick pounded Artemis into the sheets, growling as he replenished his energy. Artemis was just a hole for him to use right now, just something to fuck until he was satisfied. She had submitted to him, had allowed the demon into her home and her body. Her soul already belonged to Dick, which meant she belonged to him. He could control of she got that position of power she wanted or not.

Dick pressed their bodies together as he came, biting down on her neck. His fangs broke the skin, sending a rush of blood into his mouth. He pulled out slowly, sighing as the energy flowed through his body. "Damn, you trying to eat me?" Artemis rolled her shoulder. "Sorry. Here, let me see that." "Unless you've got a band aid, no way. The goal is to get energy, not waste it."

Dick pulled out a roll of bandages from his bag, rolling it around the bite mark. "There, see? No energy needed." "Fine." Dick pushed her down again, her face pressed against the pillows. He pushed in again, rolling his hips as if to tease her. "Will you hurry up?" "Don't make me gag you." "Very funny." "Alright, let me go grab it." "Dick!"

Dick returned home an hour and a half later, his energy full once more. He felt much better, and had made sure Artemis would remember their latest session. "Wally! I'm home!" Dick called, walking up to their room. He had barely closed the door when he was pinned to the wall, Wally looming over him. "Hello, darling. How was your trip?"

Dick shivered as Wally dipped his head down kissing alone his neck. "It was good. I got my energy back." "It wasn't too good, now was it? I don't want some human stealing my Incubus." "I love you, Wally, and only you. Until I can process demon energy, I have to go to the human world. I'm not going because I want to. Believe me, I'd rather stay down here with you. I just can't do that right now." "Do you want to be able to?"

Dick looked up at Wally, his eyes wide. "I got together with a few of my friends while you were gone, and they told me it's an easy fix. All you have to do is drink this," Wally said as he held up a bottle. "And your problems are solved. You won't ever have to go up there again. So, do you want it?"

"Yes, Wally. Please. Please, I don't want to go up there again." It was common knowledge among the demons that Dick didn't like going to the human world. It reminded him too much of the life he had before, and he wanted to move past that. "Open wide." Wally popped the cork off, handing the bottle to Dick.

Dick downed the potion quickly, wanting to finally be able to take the demon energy Wally was always giving him. Even with the kids in his womb, he knew Wally had only been able to give him so much. Now, he could take it all. "How do you feel?" "Not much different." "I guess we'll have to try it out, then." Wally bent down, taking the glass as he connected their lips. It didn't take long before his tongue was slithering inside of Dick's mouth, reaching every inch it could find.

Wally pulled Dick to the bed, laying him over the side. Dick's clothes were quickly discarded, and hands were pulling his cheeks apart. "Look at that hole, Dickie. It's so pink, and so tight. Think I'll fit this time?" Dick jumped as a tongue swiped over his entrance, already overwhelmed by the energy he was getting.

Wally pushed his tongue inside, lapping at Dick's soft walls. "So soft, Dickie. You taste so good." Wally purred in Dick's mind. His tongue must've been a foot in. "Wally, it feels so good, please." Dick begged, spreading his legs wider.

Wally chuckled, sliding his tongue out. "What do you want, darling? Tell me." "I want your cock!" "You want this?" Wally slid it on Dick's back, not nearly close to where he wanted it. "Please." Satan, Dick was close to tears. "Where do you want it? Your mouth, your hands, your chest?" "I want it inside my ass, where you always put it!" "Alright. Brace yourself, darling." Wally positioned his tip at the entrance, slowly pushing it inside.

Dick moaned, pushing back on the long length. "That's it, just like that. You're taking it so well, baby boy." Wally wrapped his hand in Dick's hair, pulling his head to the side to connect them in a sloppy kiss. Dick moaned as Wally got to the base, feeling that wonderful feeling of being full. This was where he belonged, bent over with Wally inside of him as he begged for more.

Wally started moving, pumping his erection in and out of Dick's hole. Dick's eyes rolled back, his body shuddering as Wally washed away any scent of Artemis. "You belong to me, don't you? Not too that human up there, but to me. You belong at my feet, or on my cock, pleasing me while I work. You do such a good job of it, too. I never get tired, playing with your body."

Dick yelped as Wally started pounding his prostate, a hand pushing his head up. A bead of saliva was hanging from Wally's tongue, and Dick opened his mouth to accept it. Wally always loved when Dick held himself open like that, so ready to be manhandled and controlled.

Dick whimpered as he came, clamping down on Wally. Wally growled pinning Dick down and pressing them together. Dick felt that all-too-familiar knot pop in, and he sighed. "So? Did it work?" Wally asked, brushing the hair out of Dick's face. "It did." "Good. I love you, Dick." "I love you too, Wally."


	18. Doms and sub 2

Midoriya was dozing in Todoroki's lap, curled up as the younger did his work. After a stressful day at work and three breakdowns, Todoroki had curled up with him on the couch until Midoriya had fallen asleep. He was also in his comfy clothes, a pale purple shirt and skirt adorning his body. He didn't deserve the taller boy.

"I'm home." Bakugou yawned as he walked in. Todoroki shushed him. "You'll wake Izuku." "That bad, huh?" "Yes. I managed to get him to go to sleep about ten minutes ago. I'd rather not wake him up." Bakugou smirked to himself. "I know what might make him feel better." "What?" "It's a surprise. Just...keep him out here for a bit. I need to set up." Bakugou retreated to their bedroom, pulling out something he'd bought for an occasion like this.

It was something he'd gotten from Hatsume, probably about three weeks ago. As much as he couldn't stand the pink haired girl, she made some strong stuff. A lot of the older heroes made their displeasure known, but Bakugou said fuck that. She had good stuff, and she knew how to keep her lips zipped about that stuff.

A few hours after dinner, when Midoriya was awake but still quiet, Bakugou put his plan into action. "Oi, Midoriya, come help me with this." Midoriya stood up and followed him, keeping his head down. He was probably going to mess that up, too, whatever it was.

Bakugou pressed Izuku into the wall of their bedroom, pulling him into a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Midoriya was lost, left frozen as Bakugou explored his mouth. Had Bakugou pulled him in here to kiss him? But where had Todoroki gone? Hadn't he come in here earlier?

Bakugou carried the green haired boy to the bed, pinning him down as he moved his kisses to his neck. "Just relax, baby. We're gonna take care of everything." Midoriya shuddered, leaning his head to the side as Bakugou continued to mark his skin up. He wanted to let go, to let them take care of everything, but he just couldn't. Not today of all days.

Bakugou smirked, motioning to Todoroki. "I figured you'd have a problem with relaxing today, so I think it's about time we try something out." Todoroki sat next to Bakugou, a metal collar in his hands. "W-What's that?" "A little something I got Hatsume to cook up. Basically, it puts you into subspace. I'm not sure the specifics, but it basically calms you down so much you just go along with it. I figure it's what you need after the day you've had."

Izuku immediately felt the change, all the stress unwinding from his body as the collar took hold. He was...thankful, surprisingly. He'd expected to hate it, to fight against the pull and try to escape. It covered him like a blanket instead, warm and safe and comfortable. He could feel his boyfriends beside him, waiting patiently for their sub to open his eyes and look up at them.

"Izuku." Todoroki's soft voice broke through the haze in his brain, prompting him to open his heavy eyes. Yet, despite the calm, he could feel that layer under it. The layer that begged to be railed, the one that wanted to be pounded into the sheets until he couldn't walk. The side that wanted his Doms to control and manhandle him. The side that wanted their enormous cocks to stuff him until he was so full he could barely move.

Todoroki pulled Izuku into his lap, immediately pulling him in for a kiss. Midoriya tried his best to kiss back, but the haze was so powerful he kept getting left behind. He could feel Shoto's erection against his back, long and thick and begging to go in. Midoriya couldn't find it in him to complain. If anything, he wanted it. He needed it.

Bakugou went back to marking Izuku's neck up, leaving dark marks and large bites. His hand slid under the crop top, pinching at Izuku's nipples. Midoriya moaned, squirming as Bakugou continued his relentless attack. They had barely started, and he was already crazy sensitive. He really needed to figure out how Mei made this thing.

Bakugou slid Midoriya's shirt off, revealing a new map for him to mark. His pale skin was beautiful, especially in the soft lights of their house. They had warm fairy lights strung up everywhere, to help with headaches and the light sensitivity pain killers caused. Bakugou would admit, Midoriya had a way of looking pretty in everything.

Todoroki started palming Izuku, pressing down on the bulge in his skirt. This got a whimper out of the boy, who started rutting his hips into Shoto's hand. It felt good, it all did, and he wanted more. He wanted to be pushed over the edge, to be forced through orgasm after orgasm, until his boyfriends finally decided they were done.

Bakugou smirked as he removed Midoriya's skirt, watching as Todoroki teased the green haired boy. "Look at you. You're so wet down there. It's almost like you've got a pussy hiding somewhere. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like having another hole, so we can fill it. Come on now, be honest." Bakugou whispered in Izuku's ear, reaching back and squeezing one of his ass cheeks. Midoriya whimpered again, a bright red blush trailing down to his chest. Hell yeah, he wanted it. He wanted to be filled on both ends, wanted to get pregnant with their kids, wanted to be soaking wet for the two other heroes beside him.

Shoto slid Izuku's panties off, wrapping his hand around his erection and stroking it. Izuku shuddered, biting his lip to hide the embarrassing sounds he made. "Don't do that. What have we said about biting your lip?" Bakugou rolled it out from between his teeth, rubbing his thumb across it. Midoriya whimpered, trying to answer but unable to. Between the fog blanking his brain to the hand that didn't stop moving, he couldn't remember how to talk.

"Look at him, Bakugou. I don't think he can answer you right now." Shoto pointed out, moving his other hand to keep Izuku upright. Bakugou grunted, but let go of Midoriya's head. It rolled back, leaning against Shoto's shoulder. He couldn't keep his body from going limp. He was forgetting how to move, how to do anything but sit there and take the pleasure.

Midoriya was losing his focus, swaying in and out of consciousness. He woke up to fingers inside of him at one point, jabbing his prostate as another hand continued to stroke him. He blacked out when his orgasm ripped over him, flooding his body with the pleasure he craved.

He woke up again to his legs over Bakugou's shoulders, stuffed between his boyfriends as they ravaged his body. He couldn't care that he'd fallen unconscious, not could he care that he was going to be extremely sore the next morning. All he could care about was getting the pleasure they gave.

Izuku woke up to gentle hands lifting him up, removing the full feeling and laying him down. His body was shaking as the collar was removed, finally letting his brain think clearly. The clock on the wall showed he'd been out for a long time, and he wondered just how long they'd been going at it.

"Izuku, darling, wake up." Todoroki whispered, gently petting his head. Izuku groaned, wearily lifting his hand into the air. Shoto grabbed it, holding it to his chest. "Are you feeling better?" Midoriya nodded again. "Good. Go to sleep, darling. We'll take care of you." Midoriya closed his eyes, leaning his head on Todoroki's thigh. It was time to let them care for him.


	19. Punishment

Lana gasped as Naexi pushed her down onto the pile of blankets that served as their bed, a pair of handcuffs in her grip. Like the idiot she was, she'd gone and broken the rules, and now her girlfriend was mad at her. Naexi cuffed her hands to the lope in the ground, moving her just a little too roughly. She was in for it.

"You're such a slut, aren't you? You know you're not supposed to touch yourself until I tell you to. Guess what I find? I come home to you teasing yourself, moaning shamelessly and begging for me to fuck you. You're such a bad girl." Naexi tutted, grabbing Lana's chin roughly. Lana gulped, knowing it was better to stay silent than rile the elf up.

Lana was flipped onto her stomach, Naexi pulling her tail until she got onto her knees. Her wings fluttered behind her, revealing her nervousness and excitement to the elf. Naexi tutted, slapping the halfling's ass. Lana yelped, her wings trembling with the first impact. "Count. Maybe I'll be merciful with you." Naexi commanded. "One." Lana gulped, awaiting the next slap.

She jumped as Naexi's hand came down, leaving a painful sting behind. "Two." Again. "Three." Again. "Four." Naexi continued that pattern, not giving the halfling a break for even a second. She continued until Lana's ass was red, and tears were trailing down her face.

Naexi grabbed some of their rope, tying Lana's wings down against her back. Lana was waiting silently for the punishment to continue, knowing Naexi wouldn't be satisfied with that little back. There had to be more.

Naexi pressed against Lana's clit, smirking at the sound it ripped from her throat. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, slut? You like when I please you, huh?" Lana's moaned again, nodded desperately. Naexi smirked, pulling her hand away. Lana whined, arching her back to try and reveal her dripping pussy more.

Naexi grabbed Lana by the hair, a dildo gag in her hand. Lana didn't even have time to ask where she managed to pull that from before it was being shoved into her mouth, making her gag as Naexi tightened the loops. Naexi only used this when she had something devious planned.

Naexi grabbed a vibrator, chanting a small spell before sitting in front of Lana and positioning it as her folds. "You're going to watch as I get myself off. You're not going to touch me, and when we're done, I may let you cum. It depends on how I feel." The vibrator started moving on its own, pressing inside Naexi's soft walls. Lana whined, watched as Naexi moaned and writhed. She wanted to have something inside of her, too.

"Oh, Lana, it feels so good! It's hitting all the right spots!" Naexi moaned slyly, smirking to herself at the muffled moan it got from Lana. She rubbed circles into her clit, shuddering at the pleasure it sent down her body. She loved seeing Lana get jealous, loved seeing her feathers get fluffed up. She loved watching her tail swish around impatiently, loved how the talons on her feet gripped around nothing.

Lana whimpered, pulling against the cuffs that held her down. She wanted to be the one touching and pleasing her girlfriend. She wanted to be the one who made Naexi squirt around her fingers, or whatever toy Naexi grabbed. Lana wasn't even sure how she stored all those toys, but she didn't care. It wasn't fair that those silicon toys got to be inside Naexi, and she didn't.

Naexi turned on the vibrations, moaning as it sent waves of pleasure through her body. Lana growled, pulling against the cuffs again. The sound sent shivers down Naexi's spine, but she continued, letting herself get edged until she was ready to fall into the pleasure.

Lana ripped the loop out of the ground, pinning Naexi down and shoving the toy inside of her. Naexi cried out, writhing as Lana pushed the toy in over and over again. The restraints and the gag disappeared, instead finding a home on Naexi. "You were having fun, weren't you? Teasing me like the slut you claim I am. You wanted me to do this to you, to hold you down and fuck you until you can't walk. Well, Baby Girl, I'll do it for you."

Lana, as a halfling, had both sex organs, so she had a thick erection between her legs, ready to press in and destroy her girlfriend. Naexi was trapped, unable to do anything as her girlfriend took over the situation.

Lana slowly pressed inside of her, deciding she wanted to tease Naexi. Naexi moaned, inch after inch rolling into her tight cunt. "You like that, don't you? You like being speared on my cock. Being in charge is nice, but you like being controlled. It's what gets you off. You like when I hold you down, and fuck you until the sun rises. Don't even try to deny it. I know it's true." Lana taunted as she slowly pulled back.

Lana thrust in quickly, grabbing Naexi's hair as she started moving. Naexi was left to squirm, any protests caught behind the gag as Lana got her way. It felt like Elysium, and Naexi soon found herself on the edge again. "You gonna cum, darling? Gonna show Mommy how much you like it?" Lana growled, biting down into Naexi's next. Naexi cried out as she came, squirting her juices onto the earth floor.

Lana kept fucking her through it, chasing her own high now. "Gonna fill you up now, Baby Girl. Gonna make you round with my seed, gonna make you pregnant. You're gonna take it all, just like the little slut I know you are." Lana whispered in a low voice, almost at her climax. Naexi was shaking, overstimulated as the halfling kept her pace.

Lana finally came, pumping what felt like gallons of cum into the elf. Naexi moaned, arching her back as her stomach started bulging. "Look at you, baby. You're taking it so well." Lana grinned, grabbing Naexi by the hair and pulling her head up. "But we aren't done yet. Get ready for a few more rounds, darling. I told you I would leave you bedridden, and I plan on fulfilling that promise."


	20. You're mine

Kirishima was in Bakugou's office, asleep in front of the warm fire. After being rescued from a mutant fighting ring three years ago, Kirishima had become fiercely loyal to Bakugou, allowing himself to be tamed and claimed. Bakugou didn't take that matter lightly, treating Eijiro like the precious treasure Bakugou knew he was.

Bakugou smiled as he walked in, wiping soot from his face. He'd been working on his latest commission, something Mina had asked for his help with. Sure, his back hurt like hell, and he was pretty sure he'd busted his knee in there, but seeing Kirishima made it all worth it.

Bakugou sat down behind him, brushing the hair out of his face. Bakugou made Kirishima take off that damn muzzle when they were home, because he knew they both hated it. It was a law, he knew that, but he hated forcing Kirishima to wear it whenever they went out. It was inhumane, and they knew it.

All he wore when he was home was a collar and a pair of pants. Bakugou wished the redhead would wear more, but he panicked every time he did, so Bakugou didn't push it. Kirishima had muttered something about the ring once, and Bakugou had dropped the subject completely.

Kirishima yawned, stretching until his back popped. "Have a nice nap?" Bakugou asked, petting his hair. "A great one." "Good. We're going out in about two hours, once I clean up. You don't have to put it on until we're at the door, okay?" Kirishima nodded, sitting up. "I don't wanna wear it, Kat." "I know, Eij. I'm gonna fix that. I promise. I'm gonna make it possible for you to go out without that damn muzzle. I swear I will, baby." Bakugou wrapped his arm around Kirishima's waist, letting Kiri lean his head on his shoulder.

Kiri nodded again, pulling his knees to his chest. He hated that muzzle, hated it with every fiber of his being. He longer for that day Katsuki promised, when he could go outside and actually be able to breath. It broke Katsuki's heart to see Kirishima like that, all chained up like he was going to hurt someone. Just because he was a mutant. Thankfully, Bakugou was going to start changing that.

They were out the door two hours later, walking through the bustling streets. Kirishima stayed closed to Bakugou, holding onto his sleeve as he kept his head down. One wrong look, and half the men in this city couldn't hesitate to hurt him. He was kind of thankful for the leash around his neck, which kept him from getting too far away from Bakugou.

They went into a tall building, the entrance lined with columns. Bakugou led Kirishima to a room, which was filled with couches and chairs. Bakugou sat in one of the chairs, Kirishima settling between his legs. It was another stupid law by those stupid politicians. Mutants weren't allowed to sit in public furniture, so Kirishima sat between Bakugou's legs. It got him out of the way, and no one would say he was doing anything bad.

"Just a little longer, Kiri. I promise we'll go home after this meeting, baby." Bakugou started scratching Kirishima's head, pulling a purr from his throat. He leaned his head against Katsuki's leg, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He loved being with Katsuki.

"Sorry I'm late! Traffic was crazy." Sero sighed as he walked in, straightening his hat. Why wasn't Sero under the same laws Kirishima was? Well, his mutation was considered "non-lethal", whatever the fuck that meant. What was the difference between lethal and non-lethal mutation? Anyone could hurt someone else.

"About time. Can you pull it off?" "Oh, yeah. Thanks to Todoroki and Momo, I've got access to the leaders. I'll have them convinced in no time." "Then why am I here?" "Just making sure I got this stuff correct before I go through the hassle of getting it legalized." "Sero, we both know how you get them convinced. No need to beat around the bush." "I'm saving his ears. People judge him more harshly than they do us."

Sero and Bakugou went over the changes they wanted, making sure to leave nothing out. It included the banning of muzzles unless absolutely necessary, the banning of all mutant rings, and job opportunities for mutants. Kirishima had always wanted to be an engineer for Katsuki, and he'd been doing it in secret, but Bakugou couldn't pay him thanks to those stupid laws.

"That's all of it. I'll get back to you on everything." Sero said, standing up and putting the paper in his bag. "It better be worth it." "It will be. Now go home. It's getting late, and you know they're meaner at night." Bakugou nodded, standing up and leading Kirishima out the door.

The sun was setting as they made their way home, casting dark shadows across the streets. Kirishima pressed into Bakugou, keeping his eyes down on the cobblestone. As dangerous as it was during the day, the Gentlemen came out at night. If he was caught breaking any law, he would be taken away from Katsuki.

Bakugou pulled Kirishima into the house, closing the door behind him. One of those stupid Gentlemen had been following them, and Bakugou was sick and tired of them picking on Kirishima. "Keep that muzzle on for just a little bit longer, okay? Just until he's gone." Kirishima nodded, letting Bakugou lead him away. He knew better than to argue when the Gentlemen were involved.

Katsuki finally sighed, taking off his gloves and goggles. Kirishima took that as his cue, taking the much hated muzzle off and placing it on the small table. Bakugou pulled Kirishima upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. "Bed. Now." Kirishima had never scrambled over faster.

Katsuki pushed Kirishima's chest down, straddling his hips. "Gods, you're so pretty. You're my pretty boy, aren't you?" He smirked, pulling off his jacket. Kirishima whimpered, wanting to reach out and touch the blond. They weren't supposed to be doing this, but Kirishima couldn't find it in him to care. He loved Bakugou too much.

Bakugou unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide down his arms to the floor. He looked ethereal, strong muscles rippling across his body as the single candle in their room illuminated all the dips and curves he had. Kirishima didn't want to be anywhere else, preferring to be straddled by his boyfriend than deal with a world that hated him.

Bakugou leaned down, pulling on the leash until their lips connected. Kirishima couldn't stop his eyes from closing, couldn't help his body relaxing under Katsuki's gentle touch. Yes, his hands were rough and calloused, but they held Eijiro so softly, like he would break at any second. Even when dominating, Bakugou couldn't help but be gentle with Eijiro.

Bakugou was the first to pull away, reaching over to their nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube in his drawer. "Stomach." Eijiro rolled over, letting Bakugou's hands slide down his back. They slid under his waistband, pushing the clothing down, until he was fully exposed. "Look at this body, Eij. It's perfect for me. Fits right in my hands. I would hold you all day if I could, in front of the gods and everybody, and tell them how wonderful you are for me." Katsuki whispered as he peppered kisses down Eijiro's spine. 

Eijiro whimpered as Bakugou brushed a finger against his entrance, shaking as he tried to hold still. "Feels good, doesn't it? Go on, you can push against it. You deserve it." Eijiro whimpered again, slowly pushing his hips back. Bakugou's finger just barely breached, making making the blond smile. He pressed it in further, smirking as Kirishima moaned.

Kirishima was always so reactive to Bakugou's touch. Bakugou couldn't help but feel flattered each time, knowing that he was the one who did this to Kirishima, he was the only one who made him desperate, he was the only one to ever touch the redhead like this. Nobody would ever take Eijiro from him.

Bakugou continued to stretch Kirishima out, leaving feather light kisses. He wasn't allowed to leave marks, since non-mutants weren't supposed to sleep with mutants. There were times he wished those stupid laws didn't exist, so he could treat Kirishima the way he wanted. Days of pounding him into the bed, leaving hundreds of marks on his body, being able to openly love Kirishima like he wanted.

Katsuki finally withdrew his fingers, stripping himself of any cloth left. Kirishima looked over his shoulder as Bakugou got himself ready, shivering at the empty feeling inside of him. "Get ready, Eij. I'm not stopping once I start." Bakugou grinned, pressing his tip to Eijiro's entrance. Kirishima tried to relax as much as possible, unable to stop a wince of discomfort as Bakugou slid in.

Bakugou pressed their hips together tightly, grinning at the moan it ripped out of Kirishima's mouth. "You like that, don't you? You like being stuffed with my cock." Kirishima whimpered, lacking the brain power to reply. Bakugou smirked, drawing his hips back and snapping them forward. Kirishima yelped, scrambling to hold onto the sheets as Bakugou started pounding. 

Kirishima couldn't find any strength to move. Bakugou was slowly consuming him, taking away any resistance in his body and turning it into desperation. Kirishima was desperate for Bakugou, for this closeness that was illegal. He wanted to be held close, for Bakugou to take him until he couldn't form a sentence anymore. He wanted to walk around with the bruises Katsuki gave him, wanted to show everyone how Katsuki dominated his life completely.

The skin on Eijiro's arms hardened in ripples, falling out of his control as Bakugou threatened to break him. Bakugou had known about Kirishima's quirk for a long time, and when he saw it, he couldn't help but feel happy. Eijiro was feeling good. That's what Katsuki wanted. He wanted this to be pleasurable for Eijiro, wanted him to love being here, love him. He wanted to be the reason Eijiro was happy.

Kirishima cried out as he came, his body shaking with the intensity. Bakugou didn't slow down at all, didn't give him a break. He kept going until he was finished, pumping Kirishima full of his seed. Kirishima moaned, letting his body sink to the bed. Bakugou pulled out, laying down next to the redhead. "Eij? You good?" Eijiro nodded, panting as he came down from his high. He'd never experienced anything like that before.

The duo ended up falling asleep, too tired to bother cleaning up. Kirishima was tucked against Bakugou's chest, held closely by strong arms as the boy slept. Neither pulled away, so desperate for this intimacy they couldn't express. All the non-mutant couples got to do it, so why couldn't they? What was so different about their love that it was forbidden?

A knock on the door drew Katsuki out of his sleep, making him yawn and stretch. "What the hell? It's too damn early for this." He groaned, forcing himself to pull away from the redhead. He only bothered to put his pants on before opening the door, finding a frazzled Sero at his door. "Why the hell are you here so early?"

"It's almost noon, dude. But I bring good news!" "What news?" "Thanks to some outside persuasion, AKA me, the council is revoking the laws against mutants. He won't have to wear a collar or muzzle, he can't be discriminated against, and, best of all, you two don't have to hide your relationship anymore. It all got legalized last night. Fastest I've ever seen them move." "How many did you sleep with?" "All of them. I slept with all of them." "Dumbass." "You're welcome!"


	21. Oviposition

Simon looked up at the door of his prison cell, listening as it unlocked. He'd been kidnapped a few days ago, and one alien kept coming in, over and over again. Sure, the alien was nice, but Simon wanted to go home. The entire floor to the room may have been a bed that was way more expensive than anything he could afford on Earth, especially not after his top surgery, but it didn't dismiss the chains around his wrists.

"Hello, Simon. How do you feel?" The alien asked, setting down a bowl filled with alien food. Although it certainly looked weird, and was slimy, Simon had to admit it tasted pretty good. "I want to go home. When can I leave?" The alien sighed, sitting down in front of Simon.

"You can't. You are the Carrier." "The what? What am I carrying? Are you guys giving me a disease?" Simon backed away. "No, Not disease. Your human anatomy suggests that you can hold offspring, and can carry our children." Simon went pale. "You mean you want to get me pregnant?!"

"We must. We are the last of a dying species. Your species is the only one that can carry our children. All other species either reject them, or they eat them." A shiver went down Simon's back. "But I don't want to be a Carrier! I don't want kids! I never have!" "You will not have to care for them. You just need to accept them, and care for them until they are ready."

Simon grabbed his hair. "No, no no I can't! I'm a guy! Guys don't have kids! I can't do this!" Tears were welling at his eyes. He was a guy, not a girl. He'd had top surgery six months ago, and he'd finally felt like himself. He'd gotten away from his toxic father, had gotten a job for himself, had finally gotten his life on track, and now it was all topsy turvy. "I see no reason you can't have them. Males in my species can."

The alien reached out, cupping Simon's face. Sure, the thing had blue skin and freaky green eyes, but it was relatively human-shaped, and it had been kind to him so far. Simon couldn't help but feel calmer with the alien around. "I will take care of you. I promise. I will be gentle."

The alien pulled him in for a kiss. Simon couldn't help but melt into it, letting the alien pull him closer. A forked tongue swiped across his lips, and he opened his mouth, allowing the alien entrance. Before he could register what was going on, the alien had several inches of long, slimy tongue down his throat. He choked on it, but he couldn't deny he liked it.

Simon didn't have the clothes he had before. Instead, he was in a shirt and a short skirt, which barely gave him any protection. The alien purred, pressing down on the skirt and rubbing against his clit. "So handsome for me, darling. So strong. So amazing." The words slide down his skin, making him feel more comfortable.

"What's you're name?" Simon asked, shivering as a long and thin finger pressed into his hole. "Not many call me by my name, but it is Teifling. Why do you wish to know?" "It's...normal for human to know each other's names before doing something intimate." Simon bit his lip, shivering as his body pressed into Teifling's hold.

Teifling pressed Simon against the pillows, leaving soft kisses on his chest. Specifically, his scars. Simon tried to shy away from the gesture, but Teifling held him still, using the chains to keep him close. "Don't run, dear. They're beautiful." "How?" "Scars tell of battles, of difficulties the bearer had. You have clearly been through many battles. You are as strong as some of my people, although you may not think it."

Simon felt a rush of heat rush up to his cheeks. Did Teifling really think his scars were that amazing? Teifling continued to kiss on his chest, pressing his cool lips to the various scars. The scars from his dad, from the alcohol bottles his mom used to throw at him, the scars on his stomach from where he'd drag a razor blade across it, hiding it from his parents.

Teifling added another finger to Simon's hole, stretching him further. Simon whimpered, letting Teifling push his legs apart to get closer. His long fingers were replaced by that heavenly tongue, making Simon moan and arch his back as it delved in. He was holding onto the chains, the sheets, whatever he could wrap his hands around. How was it that this alien felt so much better than anyone he'd had before?

Teifling removed his tongue, licking at the juices on his lips. "You will be a great Carrier, Simon." Simon glanced down, noticing that Teifling had removed the cloth around his waist. It was then that he noticed Teifling had not one, but two cocks, both ridiculously long and hard. Simon felt his heart leap to his throat, his walls clenching inside of him.

Teifling pushed Simon's legs to his chest, pressing one against his folds. "I will start slow. If it hurts, tell me." Simon nodded, shuddering as the alien pushed in. It was definitely long, much longer than anything he'd had on Earth, and much thicker too. It pulsed constantly, pressing against Simon's entrance and rippling up his walls.

Teifling started slow, like he promised, rolling his hips back and sliding almost all the way out of Simon. The brunette boy shivered, already desperate for the creature to go faster. Teifling's hands slid up to his, holding them as he started thrusting. Simon moaned, letting the alien ravage his insides.

It didn't take long for Teifling to slow again. Simon was about to whine, to beg him to go faster, when something big pressed through his entrance. It rolled up Teifling's cock, through his walls, into it deposited itself into his uterus. Simon's eyes widened as he realized what it was. Holy shit, Teifling was laying eggs.

He laid them, one after one, letting them rest in Simon's body. They weren't big, but they were heavy, and Simon could feel each one. His stomach bulged a little, showing just how many eggs Teifling was stuffing him with. He was practically overflowing at this point.

The eggs finally stopped, and Teifling removed the cock that had been in before. Simon couldn't keep them all in, and three slipped out. "What's this? I think some came lose." Teifling smirked. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep them in." Simon explain reluctantly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Teifling chuckled, gently grabbing one. "We'll have to fix that." Simon moaned as Teifling pushed the egg back in, making him feel even more full. He continued with the other two, pressing his second cock at Simon's entrance once both were in. Simon didn't have a chance to protest before Teifling was pushing in, pressing the eggs further back. Teifling made a clicking sound, before grinding himself into Simon's willing body.

Simon cried out, the tears spilling as the pleasure took over. He was so damn sensitive, it hurt. Teifling continued his slow motions, pressing against Simon's already full walls. The eggs kept shifting around, making Simon feel like a maraca. Even as Teifling kissed his neck, whispering about how strong he was, Simon couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. What if these eggs hatched inside of him?

Teifling growled as he pressed their hips together, pulling Simon against his body. Simon's eyes rolled into his head, his body shaking as something hot splashed around the eggs. He couldn't find it in him to care that he'd just squirted over not one, but two alien cocks. All that seemed to matter anymore were the eggs in his uterus.

Teifling gently set Simon down, piling pillows up behind his back. The bulge in his stomach was clear to both of them, and Simon felt...happy? It had been a while since he's felt like this. "I will take leave, if you wish." Teifling started to stand. "Wait!" Simon grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. Teifling sat beside him, a confused look on his face.

"What is it? I've heard stories that humans generally like to be alone during times of stress." "Well, considering I'm carrying your kids, I want to get to know the dad more." "Why?" "It's normal for humans. Besides, I like you. I like you a lot. If I'm staying, I want to know the alien that fucked me to the moon and back." "But we did not go to the moon." "It's an expression. It just means a lot." "Human customs still elude me, but very well. What do you wish to know?" "Everything."


	22. Claim you as my own

Simon had been carrying the eggs for two weeks now. Teifling had taken him to his private quarters, purring over the bulge in Simon's stomach. He had to wear some sort of band that kept them in, but Teifling assured him it was normal. Even the alien species had to wear them.

The eggs had been really heavy lately. Simon couldn't stand without stumbling, and he usually has to hold onto something while he walked. He preferred staying in bed to moving around, sitting up against pillows as the eggs weighed his hips down.

Teifling came in one day, carrying a strange device. "What's that?" Simon asked, struggling to sit up. "A teleporter. It will send the eggs to the Queen, and she will care for them." "The Queen?" "She is unable to carry eggs herself, so we go and lay them, then send them to her. The eggs have been fertilized, and are ready for transport."

"How do we get them out?" Simon's cheeks were flushed red. "I will help you. I need you to relax. It may seem strange, but it will help you get them out as painlessly as possible." Teifling kissed Simon sweetly, cupping his face. Blue hands pushed one of his legs up, pressing it against his chest.

Teifling wrapped a soft band under Simon's knee, holding his leg up. "Teifling?" "It is just precautionary. You might hurt yourself otherwise." He did the same with the other leg, leaving Simon spread open. He could feel the eggs, pressing against his entrance.

Teifling removed the band, hand reaching out to grab the first egg. Simon grit his teeth, holding onto the bed sheets tightly. It wasn't bad, but it did hurt, and he didn't like it. It felt like he was being spread too wide, his walls being stretched much more than he could take.

Teifling added a finger, gently stretching his entrance as the next egg slid out. Simon couldn't help but whimper, body jolting as the widest part pressed against him. "Are you alright?" Teifling asked quietly. "Yes, just, mm, keep going." Simon managed to stutter.

Teifling kept going, until he'd sent about twenty eggs to the Queen. Simon was shaking in the straps, tears streaming down his cheeks as Teifling took the eggs out. He knew the alien was trying to be gentle, but he was so tired, and his body hurt now. He needed a break, or a serious nap after this was done.

Teifling finally pulled the last egg out, sending it to the Queen and closing the device. "I'm going to get you some water, alright? You did great, darling." The alien kissed his forehead, gently cupping his face. Simon just wanted to sleep.

What he didn't expect was for Teifling to take off his ternal and set it to the side while he was drinking the water. The ternal was the cloth that covered his groin. "Teifling? What are you doing?" Simon groaned. "Well, it's customary for the Giver and the Carrier to mate after they have laid the eggs. To comfort the Carrier after the difficult process."

Teifling situated himself between Simon's legs, one of his cocks already positioned at Simon's entrance. "Slowly, please. I'm still sore." Simon nodded. Teifling gently pushed in, kissing Simon with all his love. He knew the human was hurting, and it was his job to make him feel better.

Simon tilted his head back, a painted grunt falling from his lips. Teifling started kissing along his neck, pulling back slowly. He just had to wait a few seconds for it to work. He'd be gentle until then, but once it kicked in, he'd truly claim Simon as his mate. No other Vexrine would be able to touch him.

Simon's eyes snapped open as the pain disappeared, being replaced by a warm pleasure. "What's going on?" "Vexrine saliva, especially when shared with a mate, has healing properties. Hold on, darling." "Hold on for wh- ah!" Teifling started thrusting like a wild animal, connecting their lips again. He'd given his clutch of eggs already, so he didn't have to worry about loading Simon again. The only thing he had to worry about was getting his mate to accept him.

Teifling's free hand snaked down, prodding at the human's exposed hole. It fluttered against his finger, like it was trying to suck him in. "What are y-you doing?" Simon panted. "Filling both. It is necessary for the mating process." Teifling's finger slipped in, being added by the slick Simon's body now produced. Simon opened up easily, allowing Teifling to add two fingers.

He eventually removed them, pushing his second cock into the free hole. Simon moaned, his back arching under the alien's touch. He didn't remember the last time he felt so full. The alien filled him up, pushed against his walls, made him so submissive it was scary. "Now we can truly mate." Teifling whispered as he started moving again, leaning over the man underneath him. Helia above, he's wanted this for so long. He's wanted to take Simon like this, wanted to have his tight walls squeeze around him, and now he can. Now he can have Simon forever.

Simon cried out as he came, squirting between their stomachs. Teifling grinned, speeding up. Now it was his turn, then they would be forever connected. Simon went limp, shaking from the overstimulation. He couldn't find it in him to care, somehow. He wanted Teifling to cum inside, to interlock their destinies for as long as they lived. 

Teifling's hips stuttered as he came, words Simon had never heard before rolling off his tongue. Hot alien cum splashed inside of him, making him feel content. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep. He trusted Teifling to care for him. He trusted Teifling more than anyone on Earth.

Simon woke up against the alien's chest, his tail wrapped around his waist as if to keep them together. Simon could already sense the change between the two of them. Teifling wasn't just someone who he'd come to trust, he was his best friend. He was the perfect puzzle piece to fit with Simon. The thought made Simon smile and snuggle back into Teifling. He couldn't wait for their new life to start.


	23. I made you, and I love you

Nikias finally stepped back, wiping his brow as he looked at his creation. It had taken several months, a lot of his materials, and a hell of a lot of programming, but he'd finally done it. Sure, it was a machine, but it looked human, sounded human, after human too. Now it just had one last test.

Nikias had named it Melite. He'd based it on a human man, and given it several good features. It included his beautiful blond hair, his gorgeous purple eyes, and his fifteen inch cock. Yet, even with all those features, there was one Nikias had to test. It was what he'd made Melite for.

He walked back up, pressing a few buttons inside his control panel and closing the compartment. Melite had several different settings, depending on what mood Nikias was in. There was submissive and dominant, top and bottom, vanilla and kinky, ECT. Right now, Nikias wanted something to bend over his desk and fuck.

"Nikias!" Melite smiled as Nikias came closer. Although he'd been built for sexual things, he'd grown attached to Nikias, like two real people in a relationship. Nikias grabbed one of Melite's hands, threading his other through the cyborg's hair and pulling him closer. His lips felt real. His mouth felt real.

"Turn around for me, sweetheart. I've just got one last test to do." Melite did so, showing off his perfectly curved ass. Nikias pushed his chest down, bending him over the desk. "Stay there. I'll be quick about it." Melite closed his eyes as Nikias pushed a finger in, his hole already lubed. Nikias smirked. Yep, he felt human here too. He was warm, his walls squeezed around Nikias' finger, and his sounds were beautiful.

Nikias quickly stretched Melite out, eager to get inside of the bot. Melite made no move of resistance, laying there and taking what Nikias had to offer. He was in submissive form right now, willing to take whatever his dom wanted him to take. Why was Nikias creating him in the first place? Well, real people were strange, but machines weren't. Nikias wanted a perfect balance of the two, which is what he'd created with Melite. Melite couldn't leave him, or make him confused. Melite was programmed to love him.

Nikias pushed himself in, grinning at the feeling of tight walls around his cock. Melite moaned lewdly, back arching into Nikias' touch. Nikias wasted no time, pinning Melite down and fucking into him. Melite cried out as his prostate was pounded into, sending jolts of pleasure up to his processing unit. Yes, Nikias had even given Melite pleasure receptors. After all, he wanted to make Melite happy.

"Nikias, please!" Melite begged. Nikias knew what Melite wanted. He wanted substance, what filled the bot and counted as fuel/food. It was what kept Melite going until he needed a refill. Melite was very low, which is part of why Nikias was doing this today. "You need something, sweetheart? Come on, tell your Master." Nikias wrapped his hand across Melite's chest, pulling him up. "Please, Master, fill me! I'm hungry." Melite whimpered.

Nikias grinned, thrusting faster. "Very well. Take it all, and don't spill a drop!" Nikias pressed their hips together, cumming inside of the robot. It went straight to his holding unit, where it would serve as Melite's fuel. Melite moaned, panting as Nikias pulled out. It wasn't enough, and they both knew it.

"That concludes my test. However, we need to fill you up. Can't have you running out of fuel, can we?" Nikias grinned, pulling Melite up by his chest. "No, sir." Melite panted. "Get ready, darling. I'm not stopping until you're full."


	24. Dairy farm

Izuku paced around his stall, nervous to see his pair up this year. He was a dairy cow, and it was breeding season. Last season has been...unpleasant, to say the least. The bull he'd been paired up with had been very rough on Izuku, and had left him in such bad condition he'd never had a chance to get pregnant.

"Izuku! Come on, we've got your bull, and I think you'll like this one. We made sure to get you a good one after last year." Uraraka, the farmer, opened Izuku's stall. Izuku whimpered, backing into a corner. He didn't want to go. He was scared.

"Hey, Zuzu, it's okay. I've worked with this bull for years. He's really gentle." Uraraka said softly, walking over to the little cow. Although he been there for three years, Izuku started out at a bad farm, and had grown up malnourished. The new farm had fixed what they could, but nobody could give him the growth other cows got.

Uraraka picked Izuku up, slinging him on her back. The bell around Izuku's neck rang softly, thumping against her shoulder. Both knew how nervous Izuku was around bulls after last year's incident. It had taken two months to get Izuku to go near their pen, and he'd scamper off whenever he saw the bull from last year. Izuku wouldn't go near Sabori.

Uraraka carried him into another pen, which smelled strongly of bull. There, in the corner, sat a bull, head split into red and white hair. Thick horns spiralled out of his head, and his septum was pierced with a nose ring. Although he didn't look threatening, Izuku couldn't help the shudder of fear down his spine.

Uraraka set him down, petting his back. "This is Todoroki. We call him Shoto. He'll be mating with you." Izuku wanted to hide. Bulls scared him. Shoto was a bull. What if he got really rough, like Sabori? What if he got hurt again?

Shoto got a little closer, sniffing curiously at Izuku. Izuku couldn't help but flinch, waiting to be pinned down and fucked until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He wasn't expecting hands to gently grab his.

Shoto's lips rested on his neck, gently kissing along the side. The tenderness was a surprise. "I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, just call." Uraraka stepped out, leaving the two boys alone. Izuku wanted to call her back, beg her not to leave, but he couldn't. His voice wouldn't work.

Shoto started moving his lips up, until they connected with Izuku's. They fit together perfectly, only made better by the soft hand that came to cup Izuku's face. He wasn't sure how, but this bull was so gentle, he didn't seem like one. Bulls were supposed to be loud, crazy, and rough. Shoto was soft, calm, quiet. It was strange.

Shoto's free hand slid down Izuku's chest, gently palming the green haired boy. Izuku moaned, which allowed Shoto to slip his tongue in. However, Shoto made no move to pin him down. Made no move to immobilize him. Let him have some control.

"You're really pretty." Shoto whispered, moving his lips to nibble on Izuku's ear. Izuku moaned again, letting Shoto pull him closer. Sabori had never complimented him. He'd only cared for himself. What was he supposed to do with that?

"What do you want?" Shoto asked, whispering in his ear. "Huh?" "What position? It's up to you, really. I'm just here to make you feel good." That didn't sound right. The bull was the one who was supposed to feel good. He was there to get pregnant.

Izuku groaned. "I-I don't know. I wasn't given a choice before." Shoto grinned. "Then I'll have to show them to you." Shoto pulled Izuku into his lap, laying down. "S-Shoto?" "Don't worry. I'll help you." A finger trailed down, gently pressing against his hole. Izuku felt his body open up, slick dripping down the finger.

Izuku's nails bit into his palms, his eyes closed as he was stretched open. It felt…good, and Izuku wasn't sure what that meant. He didn't know if that was good or not. Shoto moved slowly, yet expertly. Izuku wondered how many cows he'd gotten pregnant so far.

Shoto slipped another finger in, gently scissoring the smaller open. Izuku could see the bull's erection against his stomach, long and thick and terrifying. Would he be able to take all that? Sabori hadn't really given him a choice, but he'd been left unable to walk for three weeks. His legs had been so damn weak, Uraraka had to carry him around.

Shoto pulled his fingers out after a minute, helping Izuku lift himself. "I'm going to put it in, okay? Just tell me if you need to stop." Shoto's voice was soft. Izuku nodded, whimpering as the head breached his hole. Shoto slowly slid Izuku down, watching the boy's face for pain.

Izuku moaned when he got to the base, fists pressed against Shoto's chest. His body was trembling, and he could feel tears in his eyes. It was so much, and he could feel it up in his belly. "Lay down, Izuku. You'll feel better." Izuku didn't argue, figure Shoto knew more than he did. Besides, he couldn't think of anything better.

Shoto rubbed his back, kissing his forehead softly. "You're doing good, Izuku. I've got you, don't worry." "It's too much." "Just breathe. Let your body adjust. You will start to feel better." "Is that how the other cows were?" "I would not know. You are my first. The farmer has been teaching me how to take care of you, because of something she called the incident." "I don't want to talk about it." "Then don't. I will not prod."

Izuku started moving his hips, needing something more now that he'd gotten used to Shoto. "Just like that. Take your time." Shoto's hands rested on his hips, helping Izuku move them. Izuku sat up again, giving himself more room to move. It all felt so good this time, and he kind of liked it.

"Do you want to try something else?" Shoto asked. "Can we?" "Of course. I'm going to roll us over, okay?" Izuku nodded. Shoto did so, using his hand to cushion Izuku's head. Izuku had a few seconds to adjust before Shoto started moving, sliding in and out of him.

"Is this okay?" Shoto asked. Izuku nodded, a little nervous about the position. It was so similar to what Sabori had him in, except he was on his stomach, and Sabori wouldn't let him move. Shoto was giving him room to breathe, to back out if he wanted.

With the new position, Shoto could get further into him. Sure, the bull was big, and intimidating at first glance, Izuku was glad he'd been paired with Shoto. He made him feel comfortable. He liked being with this bull. Maybe not the others, but Shoto was okay.

Izuku gasped as he came, nails digging into Shoto's back. He hadn't realized just how close he was. The half and half boy seemed no different, huffing softly to himself as his hips started bucking sporadically. He crashed their lips together, pressing their bodies together as he pumped Izuku full of cum.

Shoto eventually pulled back, gently kissing Izuku's forehead. Izuku couldn't help but moan, looking at the little bulge in his stomach. Shoto had filled him up already. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done so much. I should've-" Shoto began. "You're fine, really! It's okay. I…kinda liked it." Izuku blushed. "You did?" "Yeah. I think I'll have a hard time not getting pregnant, but that was the point of this anyway. Thank you, for being gentle." "It is no problem. You really are beautiful." Izuku blushed, looking down with a small smile. "Thank you." Maybe things would be different this time around.


	25. Greek Gods

Bakugou was the god of war. It was a pretty sweet job. He got prayers and blessings, got to kill mortals when he wanted, and he got a sweet crib on Olympus. He never really took part in the victory celebrations on Earth, usually focusing on other wars. Wars got him power, parties didn't. Besides, death and destruction were more interesting than getting drunk and slurred speeches.

Recently, however, there had been a certain warrior who kept visiting his temples. Most came around to ask for victory, and never came back. This one, however, kept returning. He'd clean the temple, give offerings, and would come back after the parties. He was a redhead, with sharp teeth, yet he seemed so gentle. He always seemed to be smiling. He was as bright as the sun, despite being a mere mortal.

Bakugou had reluctantly come down to a party, looking for the certain warrior. He couldn't get him out of his head anymore. He was pretty damn sure Aphrodite had cursed him, but he couldn't be sure. He had to find that soldier to be sure. Once he found him, and if he was cursed, he'd find that frilly goddess and slap her upside the head. She needed to stay out of other people's business.

Bakugou finally sighed, sneaking off to his temple. He discarded his silly human form, sitting on top of a pillar. There, sleeping in front of his alter, was the redhead he'd been looking for. He must've been exhausted after that last battle. After all, there had been a freak earthquake that he'd been in the middle of (which he was pretty sure one of Poseidon's brats caused) .

Bakugou walked up to the soldier, kneeling down behind him. He was covered in scars, most caused by monsters. Bakugou recognized these injuries. Some mortals would not have survived these, but the soldier did. The soldier was strong, unlike some of the dimwits on that battlefield. Bakugou could admire that. The good survived battles. The great survived the front lines, where this soldier had been several times now.

Bakugou smirked, picking the soldier up easily. It was time he made a move. This soldier wouldn't stay single forever, and Bakugou planned to have his fun while he could. Maybe, if he liked him enough, he'd make this soldier his for all eternity. What? Sure, he could have any mortal he wanted and have thousands of kids like that old fart Zeus, but he preferred to choose his sex mates more carefully.

Bakugou laid Kirishima down in his bed on Olympus, removing his armor with a snap of his fingers. He wrapped him in a red tunic, a gold band around his waist. Bakugou also wrapped a gold chain around his neck, attached to the gold chain in his hand. The redhead would be his.

Kirishima groaned, shifting as he opened his eyes. Bakugou smirked as he saw the red eyes open, pulling on the chain. Kirishima was forced to sit up, looking closer at the god. "Hello, gorgeous. I believe you know me." Kirishima's eyes snapped open. No way. He had to be hallucinating. "L-Lord Bakugou?" "That's me. And you belong to me now."

Bakugou pulled the mortal closer, forcing their lips together. Kirishima couldn't believe it. He was kissing Bakugou. Bakugou, the war god, the one he'd worshipped for so long. The one Kirishima had desperately hoped would notice him. Now he was in what he assumed was the god's home, on his bed in clothes he'd never seen before, as well as a collar, getting the life kissed out of him.

Bakugou pulled back, smirking at the redhead's face. "So, before I fully claim you as mine, I'll need to know your name. Can't have a servant with no name." "Kirishima. E-Eijiro Kirishima." "Well, Kirishima, you belong to me now. I'll still let you see your friends, but if I tell you to come to me, you will obey. You will do what I tell you to, got it?" Kirishima nodded enthusiastically. He didn't have many friends down on Earth, so he was fine with that.

Bakugou pulled him close again, swiping his tongue across Eijiro's lips. Kirishima opened up immediately, allowing the god to invade his mouth. He could feel something start to invade his body, making him even more desperate for the god. He needed Bakugou. He couldn't live without him.

Bakugou began leaving marks down Kirishima's body, hands pushing the boy's thighs up and slinging them over his shoulders. Kirishima whimpered as a finger brushed over his hole, already slick and ready to slip in. "Relax for me. Let your body open up." Bakugou whispered, nibbling on Kirishima's ear. Kirishima felt his body comply, and Bakugou's first finger slid in.

"That's it. You're mine now. I'm going to make sure everyone knows that. You're going to take it like a good boy, gonna let me have my way, aren't you?" Bakugou grinned, licking on Kirishima's neck. Eijiro whined, nodding as best he could. He couldn't get his voice to work. "Yes, you are. I'll make sure you feel so good, you can't even think of anything else."

Bakugou slid his second finger in, feeling around for a certain spot. His goal was to make Eijiro feel so good, he'd never think of leaving the god. If he found his prostate, he could make Eijiro feel so good, he'd pass out. If that meant fucking him until morning, he'd do it.

Bakugou removed his fingers, smirking at the moan it pulled from Kirishima. "You're ready for the big guns, huh?" "The what?" "Expression. You ready to get dicked down?" Kirishima gulped, but nodded. If that's what Bakugou wanted.

Bakugou slid in smoothly, pressing against Kirishima's walls and filling him up. Sure, he knew Kiri was mortal, but he was a warrior, so he could take the sixteen inches the god had to offer. Okay, yeah, it left a bulge in his stomach that was very visible, but Bakugou could take care of that. Bakugou could heal him later. Maybe he'd make him immortal. He hadn't decided yet. It all depended on what kind of noises Kirishima made.

Kirishima yelped as Bakugou started moving, hands grabbing the sheets tightly. Every thrust shook him like an earthquake, rattling him to the core and making him feel weak. It was too much, and he knew it. But he didn't care. He wanted the god to destroy him, only to piece him back together. He wanted to be made new, to be reborn as the servant Bakugou craved. He didn't care that every thrust forced a weak moan from his mouth, nor that he was drooling. He just knew he was there to serve the blond.

"B-Bakugou." Kirishima gasped, choking on the tears in his eyes. "You like that? Like calling out my name?" Kirishima nodded. "Say it again." "Bakugou!" Again." "Bakugou, please!" "That's it." Bakugou started moving faster, pulling Kirishima to his body. Kirishima wrapped his arms around Bakugou's neck, shuddering as the god tore him apart. He could feel the burn inside of his stomach, could feel the strength Bakugou was using. He was going to fall apart if this kept going.

Bakugou slammed their hips together, biting into Kirishima's shoulder as he came. Kirishima's eyes rolled into his head as what felt like gallons of lava poured into him, forcing his belly to round out. He could feel the fatigue invade his body, and he fell asleep, still speared on that giant cock. He hoped he'd pleased the god enough. He didn't feel the calloused hands lifting him gently, carrying him to get cleaned.

Kirishima woke up pressed into Bakugou's side, the god's arm thrown over his shoulder. "Sleeping Beauty awakes. How do you feel?" Bakugou asked. "Tired. My stomach feels weird." "M' not surprised. Few mortals can handle me." "So...what now?" "Now, you will be my servant forever. You are Kirishima, god of pleasure. You're stuck with me forever." Kirishima smiled. He was fine with that.


	26. I'm dreaming of you

Kaminari moaned as Shinsou stroked his aching erection, his body pushed down into the sheets as the brainwasher tried to break him in half. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, nor how Shinsou had, but he was glad. He felt really good, he wanted this to keep going forever.

His alarm clock woke him up. Denki groaned, hiding his face in his pillow. That was the third time this week. He knew this wasn't healthy, but he didn't care. He was pretty sure Shinsou didn't like him. He needed to figure something out, and soon. He couldn't stay up all night thinking about Shinsou's gorgeous abs, or his pretty eyes...dammit!

Kaminari kept nodding off in class, much to the concern of his classmates. Denki was usually energetic. It had been happening recently, to the point Bakugou wanted to shove a cup of coffee down Denki's throat to snap him back to reality. Kirishima and Sero knew why; Denki had confided in them after they'd cornered him and forced him to explain what the hell was going on. Denki, despite his promise, had neglected to tell anyone else.

Kirishima had grabbed the yellow haired boy after class, dragging him through the halls. "This is getting out of hand, Kaminari." "You're telling me. Can't even get a full night's sleep anymore." Denki yawned, rubbing his eye. "Why don't you just tell him already? This isn't healthy! You look like you've gotten punched in both your eyes. You and Shinsou might end up being eye bag buddies before you ever get with him." "I don't think he likes me, Kiri. No point in ruining our relationship." "You won't know until you ask him. That won't happen until you man up and ask him." "I'm not asking him, Kiri. End of discussion." "Fine." 

Kaminari didn't like that tone Kiri had. "What are you planning?" "Something to get you some sleep. Aye, Sero!" The black haired boy was by them in an instant. "Yeah?" Take Denki to his room. Don't let him out. I've got something good." "Will do. Come on, Denks!" Sero slung Denki over his shoulder, walking towards the dorms. "Sero, put me down! I'm fine." Denki squirmed. "You can still use some help, which we're giving you. You're my best bud, dude, but you need to get some D before we go crazy." Denki grumbled. 

"Hey, Shinsou, can I borrow you?" Kirishima asked the purple haired boy, sticking his head into his room. "Sure? I guess." Shinsou followed the redhead, wondering why he was asking for him. He knew Kirishima and Denki were close, but it was usually Denki grabbing him. It was strange for Kirishima to pull him away from his class. "What's up?" "I'll let Denki explain. It's not really my place to. I'm just speeding up something that should've happened a long time ago." "Am I about to get murdered?" "No." "Dammit."

"Anyway, watch out for sparks, and make sure to get him good!" Kirishima pushed Shinsou into Denki's room, closing the door behind him. "Think it'll work?" Sero asked as he taped Denki's room closed. "I think it's about time Denki admits he's a twink and take it up the ass like a man." "True. It always the purple hair for him." "Right? Anyway, I've got to get back to Bakugou. We have a study session." "Just make sure it doesn't turn into a sex session." "I'm offended! We only do it once a week." The duo burst into giggles. They knew Kirishima and Bakugou didn't do it too often.

"Shinsou!" Denki had yelped as the door closed, scrambling to help the purple haired boy. "Your friends are weird, Denki." Shinsou groaned, rubbing his head. "They're not normally so weird. I don't know what's gotten into them." Kaminari sighed. He was too tired for this. Shinsou noticed immediately. "Alright, what's up with you?" "What do you mean?" Kaminari tried to play it off. "You look exhausted. Your under eyes are almost at dark as mine, and I can almost see the exhaustion. Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing, really. Just haven't been sleeping well. Dreams and all." Shinsou frowned, turning one of Denki's lava lamps on and pulling him down. "Uh, what are you doing?" "Getting a better look. Hold still." Denki did so, trying not to let sparks fly up his arms. His crush was right in front of him, holding his face. His throat was really dry now.

Shinsou leaned in closer, until their noses were inches apart. Yeah, Denki's throat was really dry. Maybe he should go get some water or something. He seemed really thirsty all of a sudden. "Hold still. I can't get a good look if you're moving." "A look at what?" "Dreams leave different looks on a person's face, based off what they're about. If you hold still, I can tell you how to handle it better. Your friends were right to be worried, by the way. These things have been plaguing you for three weeks."

Denki couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled Shinsou closer, connecting their lips. "My dreams were about you, dammit. You're too damn sexy, and I can't sleep without dreaming about it. Hell, I have trouble falling asleep because I'm thinking about you. It's a switch in my brain I can't turn off, and it's been driving me crazy. Hate me all you want, but that's how I feel. I like you, Shinsou. I like you a lot, and I can't take it anymore." Kaminari exclaimed as they pulled apart, tears prickling at his eyes as he looked down. Shinsou had to hate him now.

Shinsou wrapped a hand in Denki's hair, pulling him closer until their lips connected again. Denki squeaked, expecting to be pushed away and yelled at. He wasn't expecting to be pinned to the bed, the younger male, wasn't expecting his tongue to invade his mouth. "You could've just told me. I would've done this a long time ago if you had." Shinsou whispers, pulling Denki closer. His knee slotted between Denki's thigh, pressing into the bulge in his pants.

Hands pulled at clothes, until both were naked on the bed. Denki couldn't help but drool over Shinsou's body. His eyes were as pretty as Denki had thought, and his abs felt better under his hands than he could ever imagine. He had a monster cock too, thick and long and...were those piercings? Denki wanted that thing inside of him. "Like what you see?" Shinsou purred. "Absolutely." Denki whispered, leaning up and kissing Shinsou again.

Denki zoned out a few times. At one point, Shinsou was grabbing lube, giving Denki a perfect view of his great ass. Denki was being stretched the next, two fingers thrusting in and out of him. Even Shinsou's fingers were better than he imagined. Long and thin, they reached further into Denki than he did. Shinsou also left feather light kisses, pressing them to Denki's collarbones and chest. Each made Denki shiver, and made him want more.

Shinsou finally pulled out his fingers, pushing Denki's legs up to his chest. "I hope you're ready." Denki nodded, watching as Shinsou's thick cock started to disappear inside of him. The piercings caught on his rim, tugging on it in a way that drove Denki crazy. Shinsou kept going until their hips were flush against each others, every inch buried deep in the twink underneath him. "How's that? Is it okay?" Shinsou whispered, kissing along Denki's neck. Denki nodded. "Yeah." Denki sighed, leaning his head to give Shinsou more room.

The purple haired boy slowly pulled out, letting each piercing drag against Denki's walls. Denki moaned, one hand wrapping around Shinsou's shoulders. Shinsou pushed in again just as slowly, grinning at Denki's reactions. He really liked the piercings, huh? "Y'know, you wouldn't look too bad with a few piercings yourself. Maybe here," Shinsou gently pinched Denki's nipples. "That would look good. Or maybe here," Shinsou opened Denki's mouth, rubbing his tongue. "It would make sucking my cock better. So many options, so little time." "Please." Denki slurred, sucking on Shinsou's finger.

Shinsou smirked, starting to really thrust into Denki. The blond moaned again, eyes fluttering closed. Shinsou felt a million times better than any dream he'd ever had. Never in a million years had he suspected Shinsou would have a Jacob's ladder. Each ball teased him, pressing against him and reminding him that Shinsou could stretch him further than normal. He could fuck him open until he was a sloppy, dripping mess, still desperate for his giant cock.

Denki was not going to last long. This was better than anything he could dream of, making them seem so disappointing. The real Shinsou was a million times better than anything his mind could come up with. "You like that, Kitty? Like being under me?" Shinsou grinned, wrapping his hand in Denki's hair. "Y-Yes, ah!" "Oh, looks like I found your prostate." "W-What?" "It makes you feel good."

It only took two more thrusts before Denki came, hands scrambling to find purchase on the sheets, or on Shinsou's shoulders. Shinsou didn't even slow down, fucking Denki through his high. "That's it, Kitty. Show me how much you love it." Denki moaned weakly, shaking as he was overstimulated. Everything felt like it was on fire, and tears kept spilling from his eyes.

It felt like Shinsou went on for hours. Denki must've cum at least five times, too damn tired and overstimulated to get away. Every touch was electric, forcing tears and moans out of his aching body. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore, his body limp in Shinsou's hold. He couldn't remember how to form words, couldn't remember anything but Shinsou and his humongous cock.

Shinsou finally came, filling Denki with his seed. "Whew! That was a workout. How do you feel, Denki?" Denki just moaned. "Good. Remember, this ass belongs to me now. Anytime you want me to fuck you, you just say the word." Denki moaned again. He'd be surprised if he could walk tomorrow, but damn did he not regret a thing. He already couldn't wait for the next time he and Shinsou hooked up.


	27. Vampires

"Sho? Sho, wake up. Shota!"

Aizawa gasped as he woke up, bolting up. Hizashi stopped him, looking at him worriedly. "Sho? You hear me?" "Hizashi?" "Thank the gods. You passed out. I must've drawn too much blood. I'm so sorry, Sho, I wasn't paying attention!" Hizashi explained hurriedly, cupping Shota's face. "Hizashi, stop. It's okay. I'm fine." "No, you're not! You're pale as hell, you're shaking, and I'm the cause of it!"

Hizashi laid Shota back down on the beanbag, rubbing his thumb over Shota's cheek. "I should've paid more attention. I should've watched you. You passed out, and you wouldn't wake up, and I didn't know what to do." "Zashi, I'm fine. I'm just lightheaded. I knew what I agreed to." "But it was too much. I didn't pay attention enough."

Hizashi was a vampire. Not commonly known, but true. Like the stories, he needed to drink blood, and Shota. had offered to basically be his blood fountain. Whenever he was recovered from the last one, he'd let Hizashi draw blood again, despite his protests that Shota needed to rest more. They'd been in the middle of another session when Aizawa had passed out, and had practically given Hizashi a heart attack.

Shota looked down at his wrist, which was bandaged tightly. "How long was I out?" "Maybe twenty minutes? I don't know. I lost track of time." "I said I'm fine. Why were you so worried?" Hizashi shifted, looking sway. "I need to get you some apple juice. I'll be back." "Zashi." "You stay there. Hell knows you would just pass out if you tried to stand." Hizashi left the room, leaving a worried Shota behind.

Hizashi sighed in the kitchen, looking back towards the room Shota was residing in. Gods, he couldn't tell him what he considered. The black haired human would kill him. He'd just been so scared, and he didn't want to lose Shota. The other man meant too much to him. Gods, he almost messed up big time. "Gods, I'm an idiot." Hizashi sighed, letting his head thump against the cool metal of the refrigerator. 

He needed to tell Shota this was getting too dangerous. What if it was too late the next time this happened? What if Shota died? He had to end it before it got to that point. He couldn't let his husband die because of his actions. He would never be happy again, knowing Shota died because of his actions. This had to stop. Someone would just end up getting hurt.

Hizashi came back with the glass of apple juice, gently handing it to Shota. "Thanks." The younger sighed, gulping down the drink. Hizashi bit his lip. "Shota, I think we need to stop." Shota almost choked on his drink, quickly looking at the vampire to make sure he heard him right. "I'm sorry?" "It's getting too dangerous. You're not letting your body rest. You're giving too much. Sho, you could've died. I'm not going to force you to risk your life-" "Who said anything about forcing me?"

Hizashi gulped, looking into Shota's eyes. "What?" "I said, who said anything about forcing me? I'm doing this of my own free will. I don't give a damn if you want to stop, I'll still give you blood. Trying to stop me will only make it worse. So what if I passed out? It's the first time it happened, and I've passed out plenty of times before. This will not hurt me. So listen up, and listen close, because I'm only saying it one time." Shota pulled Hizashi down, flipping them so he pinned the blond down. "I'm not stopping. I'm going to keep going, until you learn I'm not going to stop." 

Shota leaned down, pressing their lips together tightly. Hizashi went limp under the bigger man, letting him take the reigns. Despite being weakened, Shota held him down, kissed so passionately it was like he was trying to make them one. Hizashi couldn't find it in him to fight against this, to make Shota stop and rest. No, he wanted this. He wanted Shota to take control. He didn't want to be in control of anything right now,

Shota flipped Hizashi onto his stomach, quickly removing any clothing the blond had on. "I do what I want when I want. You know that. What makes you think you can control me now?" Shota whispered, slipping three fingers inside Hizashi's mouth. He knew the blond would only need a little stretching, so he didn't waste time. He could feel Hizashi's fangs against his fingers, could feel that forked tongue slide over his digits.

Shota removed his fingers, trailing them down and pushing one in. Hizashi's body opened right up, allowing him to slip another in. He wasn't going to stop until Hizashi realized he was going to keep giving blood. Dammit, he'd force the vampire to drink it if he refused. If Hizashi lost control of himself, especially out on the field, he'd be killed quicker than light. Shota wasn't going to let that happen when he could change that.

Shota stroked himself a little before pressing the tip to Hizashi's hole, slowly pushing in. The vampire's sweat was similar to slick, and Shota used that to his advantage. He wrapped his hand in Hizashi's long hair, pulling his head up. "You're going to take it all, until I say we're done. Then, you're going to drink some of my blood before you exhaust yourself and go blood hungry, then we'll go to sleep. But until then, you're mine to control."

Shota gave Hizashi no breaks. He snapped into him as hard as he could, thrust as fast as his hips would let him, help the vampire down for hours. He went until their skin was red, and it was getting hard to breathe. He went until he felt that familiar high burning in his stomach, telling him he needed to let go. He went until Hizashi was sobbing, body so damn sensitive it hurt. 

Shota finally snapped their hips together, biting into Hizashi's shoulder until his high washed over him. Hizashi could do nothing but lay there, trembling like he might break at any second. "Get it now? You're mine." Shota growled, standing up and walking to the kitchen. All Hizashi could do was sigh. He loved Shota so much.


	28. A dom and her sub

Eizuko whimpered as Makato gently stroked him, hands gripping the pillows tightly. Makato had just gotten back from a two week business trip, and had decided to reward him for following the rules those weeks. He was generally the good boy, the one who followed all the rules. He made Makato proud, so she usually took him to all her trips. Unfortunately, the company she was meeting with didn't allow subs, so he stayed at home.

"Such a good boy for me. You follow all of my rules. You kept your hands off of yourself unless told. You kept the room clean. Did all of your chores. You're my good boy." Makato smiled, pulling Eizuko further into her lap. Her lips nipped at his earlobe, making him shiver. He loved when she did this to him, loved when she took control. He loved letting himself go, letting her take over his body. He loved how her hands felt on him, loved how they were so soft against his skin.

He'd worked hard this week to make sure she was happy when she came home. He'd cleaned the rooms until they were spotless, taken care of her garden while she was gone, had made sure the rugs were all clean and free of dust. There were days where he had to do something, or he felt he might sink into a ball and cry. He'd missed her so much, and he wanted her arms around him at night. He didn't sleep the first night, cold without Makato there.

M-Mommy, please." Eizuko whimpered, shaking like a leaf as she continued the motions. "You wanna cum? Show Mommy how much you like it?" Eizuko nodded. "Then do it. Be my good boy." Eizuko whimpered as he finally came, cum splashing on his stomach and Makato's hand. "That's it. You wanna keep going? Wanna show me how much you can take?" Eizuko nodded. He'd missed Makato so much recently, and this was like a breath of fresh air.

She laid Eizuko down on the bed, pressing kisses to his forehead. "Such a good boy. You're my pretty baby boy. Did you miss me?" Eizuko nodded. "So much, Mommy." "Well, Mommy's home now. I'll take care of you." A hand trailed down to his hole, gently rubbing against the plug there. "Promise?" "I promise. I love you, darling. I'd have taken you if I could." "I know." "I'll see if I can take you next time, okay?" Eizuko nodded. "Okay." She smiled, leaning down and gently kissing him. 

A hand tugged on the plug before pulling it out, revealing the lube that sat inside. Makato had instructed Eizuko to plug himself up before she got home, and it made her happy to see that he'd obeyed. "Good boy. There's so much lube in here. You were getting ready for me, weren't you?" Eizuko nodded. "I got you a prize, baby. I think you'll like it, especially since you were such a good boy. Do you want it?" Eizuko nodded. "Please, Mommy." "Close your eyes."

Makato pulled out a special package from her bag, smiling as she put it on. She'd heard about a shop in California that sold some of the best toys, and had decided to pay it a visit while she was there. She'd found many wonderful things to use on Eizuko, but something in particular had caught her eye. It wasn't very expensive, and it was just silicon, but the mere size of it made her smile. She'd have fun training Eizuko to take the length.

She pressed the tip to his entrance, gently pushing in a few inches. Eizuko moaned, body shaking at how much it stretched his hole. "Like that?" Makato asked. Eizuko nodded, waiting for her hips to touch his. "Take a guess at how long it is, baby. Think big." Eizuko shuddered, trying to wrack his brain for numbers. "...14?" "Try again." "16?" "Close. Keep going up." Eizuko licked his lips. "18?" "That's it. I think you can take it. Remember, you can tap out if you want to." Eizuko nodded, wiping at the sweat on his forehead.

Makato started moving, only putting a few inches in at a time. She gave Eizuko time to adjust, gave him time to get used to the thick girth inside of him. He didn't usually take anything as thick as this, and he'd never taken anything as long. Even with all the prepping she'd told him to do, she knew he was struggling. This one would take time. Thankfully, they'd have a lot of time soon. She was going on another trip in a week, and he was going with her. She'd found a really nice place to stay at, and she was confident he would be safe in this one. She didn't like leaving him alone in strange places unless she knew his location was safe.

She managed to get half of the dildo in, a bulge pressing again Eizuko's stomach. "Like that? Does it feel good?" Makato whispered in his ear, gently massaging his thighs. Eizuko nodded. "Really good. It's just a lot." "I know, baby. That's why we're going to take this nice and slow. You can get used to it, until you're able to take it all. You can do it." She sped up a little, but didn't put any more in.

Eizuko cried out as he came, body shaking like a leaf again. "That's it, darling. Just breathe. You did so good." Makato whispered, pressing soft kisses to his neck. "M' tired." "I know, sweetheart. I'm going to clean you up, then we're going to sleep. You did very good these past two weeks." Eizuko nodded. "I love you." "I love you too, darling."


	29. Poisoned

Miano lay on the ground, panting as the poison worked its way through his system. After a fierce battle between him and an Exepir, he'd fallen prey to the beast's bite, which emitted a deadly poison into his body. He could barely see the snow on his face, nor could he see the pale trees around him. He could feel his body though, heavy and sore. He could feel each wheezing breath he took, could feel his arms laying useless at his side.

Snow was crunching up by his head, as if somebody was walking near him. Maybe the beast had come back to finish him. Well, he wasn't going down without a fight. Miano rolled onto his side, and had to stop to fight the waves of agony rolling through his body. Any air he had was punched from his gut, and he had to push the tears down. No, he couldn't let himself be killed.

A hand laid itself gently on his back, a deep voice shushing him. "Easy. You're safe now. I won't hurt you." Miano grit his teeth, forcing himself up on his arms. Thick hands caught him as he fell, pulling him against a warm chest. "You have fought valiantly. Rest. You will be safe with me." Miano tried to keep his eyes open, tried to look at the man who'd saved him, but his body had other ideas. It went limp in the strong man's hold, and he begrudgingly decided to fall unconscious. 

Miano woke up in warm water, a strange tube attached to his arm. A stiff pillow of some sort kept his head up, and he assumed that's why he hadn't drowned. Where was he? This was some strange log room, with a lot of strange things in it. He could hear footsteps outside of the wooden door, which looked a lot heavier than he wanted to handle at the moment. He could feel his long hair weighing on his head, hanging over the side of the tub.

The wooden door opened, revealing a large man with a bushy beard. "Ah, you're awake! Good. I was coming to bring you food." The man was carrying a bowl, which was filled with something steaming. "W-Where...a-am I?" Miano grimaced. Talking hurt. "You're in my cabin. I could not leave a brave warrior such as yourself out in a storm like that. Besides, that Exepir poison was killing you. I have given you an antidote."

The man's hand lifted Miano's head, holding it still as he tipped the bowl against his lips. Something warm went down his throat, and Miano felt his eyes close. He felt safe here. He could feel the soup warm him from the inside out, thawing his bones and chasing the chill away. It felt like his spirit was being warmed up. "Better?" The man asked. Miano nodded. "Much."

"I hung your clothes up to dry from the snow. Once they're done, I'll bring them to you. You can leave whenever, but I would advise staying for a few days. You are still weak from the poison." "M-My dog...he's in the cave, he's alone-" "Don't worry about him. I went to check your home for any family and found the little guy. He's in the living room right now. He likes chicken, by the way." "How do you know which one?" "Followed your footprints. Nobody should be out in a storm like that, especially with no food."

The large man stood up again, checking the tube that went down to Miano's arm. "You will be alright. Once you've rested, you'll be good as new." "Thank you. For saving me." "No thanks is required. No good man leaves someone they can save for dead. You've got a lot of fight in you. Most would've died within the first five minutes. Your body says you were there for a good thirty minutes. I couldn't let your struggle be in vain."

The man left, leaving Miano in the strange room. Although, it didn't seem so strange anymore. Miano could see the large man in everything. He could see him in the wood, which was strong and sturdy. He could see him in the stone, which was a wall that couldn't be moved. Yet he could see him in the soft candlelight, warm and soothing. He could see him in the subtle decoration, like a fresh breath of spring.

Miano was back on his feet three days later, although he couldn't find it in himself to leave. This place was just so warm and safe. Out in his cave, he was constantly worrying about predators and beasts like the Exepir. Here, he didn't have to worry about that. Fenris, the large man, would go around every night, making sure the fences were still up. He'd come back in, stomping snow off his boots, grinning at Miano with that smile that made him want to melt. 

Fenris had come in from the garden one day, still smiling that same smile he always had. Miano couldn't focus on that, though. He could only focus on the horns coming out of Fenris' forehead. "Hey, Miano. Like them?" "What are they?" He asked, gently sliding his hand against one. "Well I'm an Istzal, so I've always had them. I hid them at first, so you didn't get spooked." Despite all the tales he'd heard about Istzals, Miano didn't feel scared. Fenris wasn't ugly like all the stories said. No, he was quite beautiful.

Miano cupped Fenris' face, looking into his eyes. "Show me." "What?" "Show me. Show me all of it." "Are you sure?" "I am. Fenris, you've been driving me crazy these past few days. I don't know why I feel like this, but I do. Please?" Fenris smiled. He picked Miano up, pressing their lips together. Miano wasn't sure why, but this felt right. He liked this. Even when Fenris started walking somewhere, all he wanted to do was hold on and kiss him.

Fenris gently pinned Miano to a bed, moving his lips to the smaller's neck. Miano could feel sharp fangs, threatening to break his skin. He whimpered, pressing into Fenris. He wanted this, and he wanted it bad. He wanted Fenris, wanted him to take over and use him. He was desperate at this point. His clothes were too hot now, and the way Fenris was handling him was not helping.

Before he knew what had happened he was on his stomach, clothes gone and hands on his hips. They pulled him up, until Fenris had a perfect view of Miano's ass. "Look at this, baby. It's so pretty. It's mine, isn't it? This belongs to me." A hand smacked his hip. Miano let out a yelp, but he couldn't deny that the sting felt good. If it meant feeling like this more often, the hells yeah it belonged to Fenris.

Hands pulled his cheeks apart, and he heard a deep chuckle from behind him. "What?" Miano felt embarrassed. "You're too cute. This is your first time, isn't it?" Miano blushed. "So what if it is?" "It's not bad. I''m just honored. I'm going to be the first person to touch here." Miano was about to snap back when something wet slid across his hole, ripping a moan out of his throat instead. 

Fenris slowly worked his tongue inside, soaking in every whimper that came from Miano. He'd wanted to do this to the younger for so long, and now he could. He could do whatever he wanted to Miano. He wondered how long Miano could go. How many orgasms he could stand before falling apart. How many hours he could spend on Fenris' cock until he was done. Now they could figure it out.

Miano was going crazy. There had to be a good foot of long, warm inside of him. It pressed against his walls, stretched him out, occasionally slid over a certain spot that made his moans really loud. The bed was sucking him in while Fenris continued his rampage, keeping him in one spot while his body was ravaged. He was going to break under Fenris' touch.

Fenris finally pulled his tongue out, leaving Miano feeling empty. He pressed his tip at the entrance, teasing Miano. "Think you can handle this? It's eighteen inches. I don't know if your small body can take it." Fenris knew he wasn't eighteen. He was only about thirteen, but it would be fun to see how Miano reacted.

Miano didn't know how long inches were, so he didn't understand how big Fenris was, nor how big he claimed he was. He simply whimpered, pushing back on Fenris. "Please, please put it in." Fenris grinned, slowly pressing himself inside. Miano's walls tightened around him, squeezing every inch. He pushed until their hips were connected, growling softly.

Miano could barely stand it. Fenris filled him completely, thinning out towards the tip. It slithered inside of him, pressing against various parts of his hole. "H-How?" "It's more like a tentacle than an actual cock, but I think that makes it better. You like that, don't you?" Miano yelped as Fenris started moving, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up. His cock did indeed move around like a tentacle, swirling and spreading him open and pressing against his prostate.

Miano didn't know how much time had passed. It felt like Fenris had been inside of him for hours at this point. He could feel a weight in his stomach, which was starting to burn. "Are you close, darling?" Fenris whispered in his ear. Miano nodded, crying out at Fenris started slamming into his prostate. "Cum. Show me, sweetheart." Miano shook as he came, falling limp on the bed. Fenris bit into Miano's shoulder, pushing his knot past the younger's entrance. "So? What did you think?" Fenris chuckled. "Big. Felt good. Tired now." Fenris laughed. "Alright, darling. Sleep now. I'll take care of you."


	30. Daddy's little boy

Dick Grayson was one of the most wanted men in Gotham City. He and Wally had been on a crime spree, stealing everything from money to jewels. Nobody knew their real names. They only knew them as Nightwing and Dark Bolt. Dick and Wally always returned home to a well stocked base, able to curl up on any of their twenty couches or three beds. Of course, two of those beds weren't for sleeping. They chose which one they used based on their moods. Of course, some of the paper money ended up going to orphanages and homeless shelters, but they were anonymous donations. Nothing could be tracked back to them.

"Now that was a fun night." Dick giggled as they walked into their living room. "Yeah. We even managed to get away from the Bat!" "He thought he was slick, putting that tracker on me. You checked yourself?" "Yep. The car too. We are tracker free. By the way, what did you do with the tracker?" "Put it on the underside of a cop car. He'll think we've been taken into custody." "Dick Grayson, you are a gorgeous genius." "You don't look half bad yourself. Wanna celebrate?" "What do you have in mind?" "Oh, you know what I'm thinking." "Bed one or two?" "Two. I wanna be manhandled...Daddy."

That got Wally moving. He slung the acrobat over his shoulder, carrying him to the third bedroom. That was the room for their rougher sex, where they could go at it and no one would hear. They'd soundproofed it, so nobody would call the police if they heard screaming. Dick giggled, preparing himself for when Wally would toss him down. He knew being called Daddy got Wally going. He also knew that calling him Daddy meant Wally would cater to some more of his requests.

Wally set Dick on the bed, immediately going to peel his shirt off. Dick shied away, bringing his arms to cover his chest. His surgery scars made him self conscious. "Don't do that, baby boy. Daddy wants to see." "But they're ugly." "No they're not. I love them. You're so strong." Wally grabbed Dick's wrist and pulled them to the side. "But-" "No buts, baby. I love them, and that's all that matters." Wally continued to strip Dick of his clothing, smirking as it revealed his piercings.

Wally carried Dick over to a chair, sitting him in front of it. Wally sat down in the chair, grabbing Dick's hair and pulling him closer. "Suck. Maybe I'll reward you afterwards." Dick pulled Wally's pants down, licking a strip up his cock. Wally hummed, running his fingers through Dick's hair. "That's it. Good boy." Dick whimpered, wrapping his lips around the tip. He loved it when Wally praised him. Sure, a therapist would say it was from losing his parents at a young age and not having another person to talk to for six years, but Dick preferred to think of it as he liked pleasing his Daddy.

Dick slowly made his way down, taking in every inch he could. Wally always tasted great, and it was like he couldn't get enough of him. Every atom in his body screamed for more, screamed to get that monster of a cock inside of him, screamed for it to wreck him into oblivion. His hands yearned to touch more of Wally's body, from his chest to his abs to wherever the hell he wanted. He wanted to ride Wally until he couldn't move his legs anymore, wanted to take everything Wally had and then some. He wanted to be gagged, tied up, used until his Daddy was satisfied.

Dick shuffled his legs, trying to ignore the dull pain in his folds. He could feel his slick dripping down his legs and leaving a mess on the floor. He wanted to be held down, to be forced to clean up his mess until the floor was spotless. He wanted Wally to be inside of him as he did it, moving ever so slowly until he was finished. He wanted to be pinned down and fucked mercilessly then, to be left screaming into the morning. Maybe Wally would spank him while he did it.

Wally pulled Dick all the way down, and held him there as he came. Dick swallowed every drop Wally gave him, moaning at the taste of his Daddy's cum. He brushed his tongue piercing up against Wally's tip, grinning slyly at Wally. "How was that, Daddy?" "That was sexy, sweetheart. Go pick a few toys from the cabinet, then go to the bed. Daddy wants to watch you." Dick got up, walking over to the cabinet with a swing of his hips. His Daddy was really into it tonight.

Dick chose a ball gag and a vibrator, trying to think of how he could work Wally up the most. He decided on grabbing some silk ribbons, since he was practically a professional on tying knots on himself. Dick sat on the bed after giving Wally the remote to the vibrator, laying the toys out in front of him. Dick heard Wally's breath hitch as he gagged himself, and he was glad Wally couldn't see him smirk. He pressed the vibrator to his entrance, moaning softly as it pressed against his folds. He then proceeded to wrap the ribbon around the rungs in the headboard before attaching them to his wrists, getting on his hands and knees to revealing his stuffed and dripping pussy to Wally.

Wally grinned, walking over to the bed and sitting behind Dick so he couldn't be seen. "You like that vibrator, huh? It's big, isn't it? It probably fills you up." Dick shook his head. No, his Daddy was much bigger than this thing. But it was the closest thing to his size. A hand grabbed the base, slowly moving it in and out of his folds. Dick moaned, resting his head on his arms. Irregular jolts of vibration made him yelp, although the gag muffled it. "Such a slut for Daddy, aren't you?" Dick nodded frantically, squirming to try and relieve some pressure. Damn, Wally always drove him crazy.

Wally continued for hours, turning the vibration up on high to make Dick squirm, then dropping it until he whined. He just enjoyed playing with Dick so much. He loved driving him to the point of insanity, loved watching him squeeze the tears out of his eyes. He asked about every ten minutes if Dick needed to stop, just in case, but the ebony always said no. He wanted this just as much as Wally. He loved it when Wally would slap his ass, loved when he'd hit it hard enough to bruise. He loved being left with bruises to remember the night before.

Wally finally pulled the vibrator out, positioning himself at Dick's entrance instead. "You want Daddy's cock now?" Dick whined, nodding and pushing back. Wally grinned, thrusting in with a single, brutal thrust. Dick screamed, but he knew he loved it. Wally started to ravage his body, gently massaging Dick's thighs. He knew the younger could get tense during this. "Come on, baby boy, show me how much you've loved this." Dick collapsed onto his chest, panting as his orgasm rolled through him. Wally didn't last much longer, pressing their hips together tightly and mumbling under his breath.

They didn't have to worry about Dick getting pregnant. After kidnapping a doctor five years ago, he'd gotten top surgery and his tubes tied. The doctor had gotten out unharmed, and Dick had been wearing a mask while he was under, so nobody knew their identities. "You okay, baby boy?" Wally asked softly as he gently removed the gag. Dick nodded, smiling up at Wally. "Yeah. Just a bit overstimulated. Can you help clean me up?" "I'd be glad to. You just rest now, okay? Daddy's got you."


	31. CEO

Joel yawned as he typed, trying to get the last of the files finished. He was an accountant for Sana Mullen, the CEO of a company. They'd been working for years, slowly raising the company out of the ground and into the spotlight. Joel couldn't help but appreciate them. Despite all odds, Sana had quickly become one of the most successful CEO's in Chicago.

Joel was supposed to go home about an hour ago. He'd lost track of time, however, and had ended up staying longer than he needed to. He eventually just shrugged, deciding to get ahead on some of his files. The company had a constant flow, so it was good if he could get ahead and free up some space. He lived alone, so it's not like anyone was waiting for him.

The door to Sana's office opened. "Joel? What are you still doing here? You were supposed to be gone an hour ago." Sana asked. "Sorry, boss. I lost track of time. I figured I'd just go ahead and get some work done." Joel smiled tiredly. "Do you need a ride home?" "I'll be okay. I'll catch a cab." "That's not happening. Come on, I'll take you home." "You don't have to do that!" "I want to. I don't need my best employee too tired to work tomorrow."

Joel reached up, turning his lamp off. "Thanks, boss." "It's no problem. The cabs at this time of night are not safe. I'd prefer to see you get home safely than see you were killed." "I'm sure I'll be fine. If anything will kill me, it'll be the cold. My landlord still hasn't fixed my heater." "How long has it been broken?" "About three weeks now." "Three weeks?!" "Yeah. He takes forever to fix stuff." Sana frowned.

Joel shivered as he stepped into the wind, the snow nipping at his cheeks. "Come on. My car is this way." Sana led Joel to their car, helping him into the passenger seat. "Weather's really bad tonight. I'll have to get a few blankets. I just hope my door doesn't freeze shut." Joel chuckled. "You won't have to. You're spending the night at my place." Sana stated, as of they'd already decided on the fact. "I-I am?"

"Yes, you are. You can borrow some of my clothes, but I won't let you go and make yourself sick. The cold is too much for you to be sleeping without any heat." "I can't ask you to do that." "You didn't. I have made up my mind. You need a warm place to sleep. I have a warm place. You can stay there." Joel gulped. He couldn't exactly say no to his boss. He sat in silence instead, letting Sana drive him to their house.

After a very silent and slightly awkward ride, they made it to Sana's house, which was way more expensive than anything Joel could hope to afford. Sana led him in, taking his jacket and hanging it up. "Did you eat tonight?" "I didn't really think about it. I was too busy with work." Sana hummed. "I'll start something. Make yourself at home. Living room is on the right."

Joel nodded, heading to the room Sana specified. He'd always been taught to stay where you were instructed, and to stay out of personal boundaries. It already felt like he was overstepping just being here. He didn't want to go too much further. What if they had to share a bed? With a house this size, it was possible there were multiple bedrooms, but what if there weren't? What if he had to sleep next to his boss?

Joel pulled out his phone, sighing as he realized he only had three percent. He really needed to get his life together. He couldn't help it, though! His mind wandered when he didn't want it to, and sometimes his hands moved of their own accord. He would often have days where his hands would never stop moving. Whether it was typing, or tapping on the desk, or shaking side to side, they just wouldn't stay still. He knew it was probably a neurodivergent thing, but with his rent so high, he could never save up enough money to go and get it checked out.

Joel blinked, shaking his head. He must've zoned out again. He was hopeless. He was freaking out about being at his boss's house, and now his hands were shaking. Great. Just what he needed. Sana must pity him. How could they not? He was a sucky secretary who probably had some neurological problem. They were a high ranking CEO who didn't take shit from anybody and took care of business. They were so different, they could've been from different worlds.

"Joel? You okay?" Sana asked, putting their hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. Just having a bad day." He held up his shaking hands. "Do you know what it is?" "No. I don't have an official diagnosis, and I can't ever save up enough money to get it checked out." "Why didn't you tell me? I could've given you more." "If my landlord found out I had more money, he'd make my rent higher. I can barely afford it as it is." "Is the pay not enough?" "No, it's more than enough, but he keeps raising the price on me. I'd look for a new place, but I can never save up enough money, again."

"How long has this been going on?" "A couple years. Rent used to be really cheap, but he found out I got a job that paid better, so he raised it. He keeps doing it." "Why have you never told me?" "You have a company to run. I can take care of my life." "Joel, he's putting you in an impossible situation. You can't win, no matter what you do." "I'll be fine, boss. He never raises it to the point I can't pay it, he just makes it difficult to save anything up. I'm going to find a solution somehow."

Sana frowned. They didn't like this. Joel couldn't even afford to go to the doctor. "Come on. Let's eat. We'll discuss this later." Joel followed Sana to the kitchen, where two sandwiches sat. "It's not much, but it's food." Sana shrugged, sliding Joel's plate to him. "It's what I would've eaten tonight anyway." Sana hummed again. Joel got the feeling they didn't like something. Had he done something wrong? Said something that upset them? This was a mess. A big, giant mess that Joel just seemed to keep making bigger. He really hoped he didn't get fired after this.

Sure enough, just as Joel feared, there was only one bedroom. "I don't like taking up more space for needless rooms," Sana had told him. "I only have this big of a house because it's expected of me. I have rooms filled with stuff people give me to try and win me over. I usually end up selling it." Joel had offered to sleep on the couch, but Sana quickly struck that down. "You can't afford to go to the doctor's right now. It's no good fucking up your back." Joel hated that they were so smart, in a way. They always had something to counter his arguments with. 

It was about midnight, and Joel couldn't sleep worth a damn. He could hear Sana on the other side of the bed, breathing softly. Were they not uncomfortable? Surely it was strange to have one of your employees in your bed. Joel couldn't stop moving either, tapping his feet against each other or scratching at his arm. His mind kept racing, making it impossible to sleep. Maybe he should just go home. Or maybe he could sneak onto the couch. He felt like this was too much. He was in Sana's pajamas, in Sana's bed, in Sana's house. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in his tiny apartment that he was charged too much for, under a pile of blankets as the chill invaded his home. Not in a giant house he could never hope to afford.

Sana rolled over, wrapping their arms around Joel's waist. "Go to sleep. It's fine, Joel. I don't mind you being here." It didn't help. If anything, it only made it worse. He couldn't make his hands stop for the world, and now he was getting waves of trembles throughout his body. He couldn't even move his hands so they'd stop scratching. This was bad. This was really, really bad. He couldn't do anything about it. He could barely hide the whimpers that dredged up his throat. 

Sana shushed him, intertwining their fingers. "Easy, Joel. It's okay." "I can't stop it." "I know. Just breathe. I've got you, okay? Just let it happen." Joel took a deep and shaky breathe, trying to force himself to relax. The whimpers finally escaped, his blunt nails scraping against Sana's smooth hands. His body shook, and his limbs tried to move around, but Sana was there. Sana was keeping him safe from this. Sana could care for him better than he could. Sana knew how to help, when Joel didn't even know what the hell was going on.

The shaking eventually stopped, leaving Joel wiped out. "Go to sleep now. It'll be alright." "I'm sorry." "Don't be. It's a good thing you were with me tonight, otherwise you would've hurt yourself. Just sleep, okay? We'll figure it out tomorrow." Joel sighed, forcing himself to relax again. His body hurt now. Sana was warm on his back, their thumbs gently rubbing over the back of his hands. They were humming, something soft that remind Joel of his mom. He managed to drift off, secure in Sana's hold.

The next morning was awkward, but not as bad as last night. Whatever happened seemed to bring them closer together. Whenever Joel's shaking would get bad, Sana would take whatever was in his hands, set it down, and hold his wrists until it got better. They stopped by Joel's apartment so he could change into something for work, but headed to the office soon after. The snow was back again, pushing them around like it was the end of the world. Sana shivered as they walked in, getting away from the door as soon as possible. "One hell of a storm out there." "Do you think it'll be dangerous for the others to come?" "Yeah. We can work, since we're already here, but everyone else can stay home. Are you okay with that?" Joel nodded.

Joel got to work as soon as he could, putting his phone on the charger he kept at his desk. Maybe he'd get far enough ahead he could actually eat lunch without having a pile of work on his desk. That would be nice, for once. It may never happen again, but he could enjoy it while it lasted. Maybe he'd even get enough done to go home early. That is, if his landlord had fixed the heating. If not, he was staying in the warm building until he had to leave. Okay, yeah, it was hard to work with his hands shaking and tapping, but he would be okay. He always was.

"How's it coming along?" Sana asked Joel, crouching down by his desk. "It's going pretty good. My hands keep shaking, but I'm alright otherwise." "Well, if that's the case, how about you eat lunch with me? We are the only two here." "Sure!" Good. I keep food in my office, in case something like this happens and we're stuck." This didn't seem to bad. They both felt comfortable here, talking about work and pretending like last night didn't happen. Okay, sure, he didn't eat lunch with the boss often, but there was no one here. Sana might get a little lonely. It was a very big building that was usually filled with the sound of typing and papers rustling around.

Joel was so wrong. He'd barely walked through the door when Sana locked it behind him, pinning him against the wall. "B-Boss?" Joel gulped. "Call me Sana." "O-Okay. Sana, what're you doing?" "Something I should've done a long time ago." Sana pressed their lips together, sending Joel's thought to another dimension. Holy hell, his boss was kissing him. It wasn't a little peck, either. It was a full on kiss, with hot breathes mixing, and tongues sliding across each other. Sana's hands held onto Joel's firmly, keeping him still while they explored his mouth. Their thigh slotted between his legs, pressing on the tent in his pants.

"Someone's excited." Sana purred in his ear. "I-I'm sorry." "Don't be. I want this too. I've wanted this for so long. You have no idea how good you look every day. That suit you always wear, tight around your body so it shows off your curves. That perfectly smooth skin, always shining in the light. That lipstick you always wear that nobody else seems to notice. Believe me, I've seen it. I've been trying to get my lips on yours for months now. You're too damn sexy for your own good." Joel moaned as Sana pressed them together, their teeth nibbling on his neck.

Sana picked Joel up, pressing his chest down on the cleared desk. "I've been planning this for a long time. But today, when it's just you and me, there's no better opportunity. You've got a great ass, too. Those pants don't hide anything on you." Sana's hands traveled across his body, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. Joel couldn't find it in him to complain. He's wanted this forever too, but felt it was inappropriate for work. He's been trying to figure out for months how to tell Sana, and now here they are; claiming Joel's body as theirs, taking him so nobody else can.

Sana pulled off their tie, wrapping it around Joel's eyes. "You like that? Like being dependent on me?" Sana asked softly. Joel whimpered, nodding enthusiastically. His hands were moving again, tapping against the desk and scratching at his palms. "Easy, love. I won't hurt you." Sana whispered, pressing soft kisses behind his ear. "I know. I-I'm just nervous." "Don't be. I'll take good care of you. Promise." Sana opened a drawer, pulling some things out. Joel heard a quiet pop, then hands were pulling his pants down.

Something soft slipped over his right hand, ending at his wrist. "Sana?" "Just gloves. They're to make sure you don't scratch yourself too much." Another glove covered his left hand, snug against his skin. Sana was behind him again, gently massaging his thighs. "Relax for me, sweetheart. I've gotta make sure my baby boy is taken care of." Joel made himself relax, shivering as something cold brushed against his entrance. He was really doing this.

Sana's finger pushed in, pressing against his walls. "You're tight. You've never done this before, have you?" Sana grinned, slowly moving their finger. Joel shook his head. No, he'd never done this before. Hell, he'd never even had sex before! Sana seemed so confident, so knowledgeable about something Joel had never even considered before. He'd been so obsessed with getting a job early on in life, he never thought about having a relationship before. He'd never even looked at porn before!

Sana added a second finger, gently pushing them in and out. Joel couldn't fight the moans bubbling from his chest, nor could he stop his hips from pressing back on their fingers. It felt too good. "That's it, let them out. Don't try to hide them. I want to hear every pretty noise you have." Sana's voice washed over him, soothing his nerves and helping him relax. He knew they had him, he was just scared. What if Sana didn't like that he'd never done this before? What if they hated him for it?

Sana pulled their fingers out, opening the lube again. "You just stay right there, darling. I've got everything under control." "Wanna see you." "Just a second, sweetheart. Your Master has to get ready." The name sent shivers down his spine. Sana was his Master. Joel laid there patiently as Sana got ready, waiting for them to take control again. He'd waited so long for this, but he could wait a little longer. He could keep himself relaxed as they got ready to claim him and his body.

Something slick pressed against his hole, just barely breaching it. "Do you want this? There's no going back after this." He nodded. Sana pushed in, surprising Joel with the warmth. Their cock was real. That didn't change anything, of course, but he was shocked. He hadn't felt this last night, when Sana had pressed their bodies together. How had he missed it? They were gigantic, filling him up and stretching him out. They finally pressed their hips to Joel's, soft pants and quiet moans filling the room.

Sana gently pulled the tie off Joel's head, wrapping it around his wrists instead. "That better, sweetheart?" Joel looked over his shoulder, nodding. Sana looked incredibly sexy like this. "I'm going to start moving. You tell me if it's too much, okay?" "O-Okay." Joel sighed shakily, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. Depending on how this went, he could probably kiss his walking ability goodbye for a few days.

Sana held nothing back. The first thrust was hard, fast, intense, knocking the breath out of Joel's chest. Sana didn't stop, though. They kept going, the sound of slapping skin filling the air. Joel was about to be in a wheelchair for the next month. His cock was trapped between the desk and his stomach, getting friction every time his body moved. There was no way in hell he was lasting long tonight. 

Joel cried out as he came, body spasming in Sana's hold. Sana still didn't stop. One of their hands pushed Joel back down and held him there, while the other held Joel's hips. Joel knew they weren't stopping until Sana had finished either. Sana sped up, pounding into Joel's prostate. "You like that? You like that spot?" Sana grinned. Sweat was running down their body, but they didn't care. They only cared about making Joel feel good, Sana eventually pressed their hips together, filling Joel up with their warm seed.

"So, how do you feel about moving in with me?" Sana asked. "I think I'm gonna lose bein able to walk, but hell yeah." "Don't worry. I'll be careful. Let's get you cleaned up." "I agree. How big are you? You felt giant." "That's cause I'm eleven inches." "Eleven?!" In the end, Joel moved in with Sana, and got an official diagnosis for ADHD and Tourette's. Sana made sure Joel's life was as comfortable as possible from then on.


	32. Bro Time

Denki grinned as Sero crouched over him, meeting that predatory gaze with one that showed just how desperate he was. "So, we're starting early?" "Nah. I'm just opening you up for our redhead." "Sero!" "You know the rules. We can't truly start until all three of us are here." "But I'm horny, and you're hot." "I know. But we can leave you hanging, you know. Misbehave too much, and we might just leave you out completely." Denki whined, crossing his arms. 

Sero chuckled, turning Denki onto his stomach. It was something they'd started doing two months ago. Every week, they'd get together in Sero's room, and relieve some of the burning tension. It had started with porn and jerking off, but had turned into blowjobs, and eventually penetration. Kaminari loved it when he got his best friends inside of him. Their cocks were so damn big, and Sero's even had a few piercings on it. Sometimes, if the week had been hard enough, he'd get both inside him at once, stretching out his walls and making him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

Sero lubed his fingers up, pushing the middle one in. Denki hummed, tucking a knee under his body so Sero had better access. "You cleaned down here. You were excited, weren't you?" "Didn't wanna waste any time. It's been a long week." "That's putting it mildly. Once Kiri gets here, we'll decide if it's one, or two. You just lay there like a good boy." Denki grinned as Sero stuck the second one in, hoping Kirishima was as wound up as they were. Sure, none of them liked being pent up, but it made the weekly sessions feel so much better. They went to bed feeling refreshed, and more relaxed than they had in a while. 

Kirishima walked into the room, locking the door behind him. "We're clear?" Sero asked, thrusting three fingers inside of Denki. "Yeah. Todoroki is fucking Midoriya, so he won't notice. Opening him already?" "We were both pretty impatient. It's been a long ass week." "Never been a truer statement. Condoms?" "Got two boxes. We'll probably end up using all of them." "Good. I need to let some pressure go." Kirishima pulled his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Sero pulled Kirishima in by the hair, connecting their lips in a rough and messy kiss. They could feel the desperation coming from the other, and knew this was going to be a night of rough fucking. They were lucky they had the weekend coming up, because Kaminari was not going to be able to walk after tonight. Kirishima growled, grabbing Sero and pinning him to the wall. Sero moaned, hands reaching to remove his shirt. Denki whined, desperate for the attention Sero was getting. Kiri could be very dominant if he'd had a bad week. These sex sessions were chances for them to fuck the frustration out.

Kirishima and Sero locked eyes, smirking as they reached a silent agreement. They wasted no time getting to the bed, sandwiching Denki between them. Denki wasn't sure how, but they'd gotten naked at some point, and now he could feel the heads of their cocks pressed against his entrance, begging to destroy him. Hell, they'd even gotten condoms on! "What do you say, Denki? Wanna be our little slut for a bit?" Kirishima whispered in his ear. Denki moaned, nodding enthusiastically. He was ready to let go.

Kirishima and Sero thrusted in at the same time, forcing a strangled moan out of Denki. They didn't give him much of a break after that. They fucked like wild animals, hard and fast and desperate. Denki was trapped between them, his chest and shoulders the victims of their teeth. Blood dribbled out of the bite marks Kirishima left, sliding down his body with the thick layer of sweat. Denki's eyes rolled into his head, his body shaking as he reached his first orgasm of the night.

Denki was moved around many times that night. Whether it was Sero fucking him against the wall as Kirishima watched, or Kirishima railing him from behind as he sucked Sero off, his body was used and abused. Honestly? Denki was glad. He liked being thrown around. He liked being pinned down, liked it when his friends used his body for his own pleasure. He loved being tied up, loved feeling helpless as others did what they wanted. He wished he didn't have to hide the bite marks, so he could show off what they did to him. He liked it when they called him a slut and a whore, loved taking their cocks until they were so physically spent they couldn't cum anymore.

Sero was asleep on the bed, dozing on top of the covers, while Kirishima fucked Denki against the floor. Denki had already hit ten orgasms that night, yet Kirishima just wasn't stopping. The dude had the endurance of a monster, able to go hours before finally cumming. Kiri grabbed Denki's hair, pulling him up as he fucked into his prostate. "You like that? Like being my little bitch? Your body sure likes it. No matter how many times I fuck it raw, it's always so tight the next time. Maybe I should keep you like this. Tie you up and use you every day. I'll let everyone in class use you too. They'll fuck you until you can't feel your legs anymore, and then they'll fuck themselves on you. You won't ever get any breaks. You'll be our bitch forever."

Kirishima slammed into Denki, pressing their hips together as he came with a low, guttural growl. Denki was so overstimulated, sensitive as all hell, covered in sweat and his own cum, and he was so damn happy. He felt so much better now. Kirishima pulled out, helping Denki lay down. "You okay? We didn't do too much, did we?" "I'm good. That was the best night we've had so far. Sero asleep?" "Yep. You need help back to your room?" "Definitely. You gonna be okay?" "Oh, yeah. That relieved so much." "Good. Hey, Kiri..." "Yeah?" "D'you think you could call me a slut a bit more? I...kinda like it." Kiri smirked. "Whatever you say, slut." Denki grinned. These sessions were about to get fun.


	33. A Demon Lord and his Incubus 3

Dick grinned as Wally pinned him down, Wally's hands making his seem tiny in comparison. He could hold both of Dick's wrists in one hand, and his fingers touched when he wrapped his hands around Dick's waist. Sure, Dick could change his size to match Wally's, but he liked this. He liked being small, liked feeling protected. He liked it when Wally wrapped around him, like a protective cocoon.

Wally dipped his head down, sliding his fangs against Dick's gentle neck. "You look so good like that. All spread out for me. Can't wait to get inside of you. It's been too long." He mused, his free hand trailing down Dick's stomach. "That's cause you've been busy. I didn't want to interrupt you." Dick whispered, panting at the heat in his stomach. "You should've told me. I can always take time off to help you. You need to feed." "You don't need to get behind because of me." "Believe me, I am way ahead. I like spending time with you, so I work hard to clear time. There's nothing better than you."

Dick blushed. Wally chuckled, gently sinking his teeth into Dick's neck. Dick gasped, tilting his head to give the redhead more access. His long, scaly tail was wrapped around Dick's waist, keeping him in place as he sucked and bit marks into his neck and shoulders. Dick hummed softly, leaning into Wally's embrace. Okay, yeah, he'd only told Wally he needed to feed because he almost passed out (again), but he had a good reason! Wally had a lot of work to do daily, and Dick didn't want to be the reason he got behind. It had taken him over sixty years to get used to asking for things from the servants. Wally was another matter entirely.

Wally flipped them over, putting Dick on top. "Wally?" "Come on, baby. I want to see you ride me." "Which one?" "Whichever you prefer. If you get too tired, I can always take over." Dick nodded, reaching behind him and grabbing Wally's length. It was long and thick, as always, but...holy shit, were those barbs? "You try to stay in me tonight?" "Hell, wrong one. One or two?" "Mm, let's go two tonight." Wally grinned, changing until the head of his cock was thicker and flatter. "Horse cock? Really?" "You chose it." "What was the other one?" "Tentacle." "I'm getting that one in me later tonight." "You got it."

Dick positioned Wally's cock at the tip of his folds, his slick slowly dripping over the head. He slowly sank down, moaning as the thick head pushed past his entrance. "You're really tight. You like this, don't you?" "Wally, I'm trying my best not to fall here. If you make me laugh, something might rip." "Is it too big?" "No, I've just got to get used to it. My body will change to fit it, I just need to get it all in." "Alright. Tell me if you need any help." "I think I'll be okay. Thanks for the offer, though."

Dick managed to get all the way down, resting his head on Wally's shoulder. "Give me a minute. It takes longer when I'm low on energy." "I didn't even do anything!" "I could sense it. You're just begging to get me moving, aren't you?" "I can't help it. You're too sexy." "That's my job." "Oh, I know it. I'm glad I managed to scoop you up before anybody else got you." "I'm glad you got me." "How about now? Is it better?" "Yeah. Better brace yourself."

Dick lifted himself up, until only the tip remained inside. He slammed himself down, moaning at how Wally spread him out, made him feel full. "Just like that." Wally grinned, wrapping his hands around Dick's hips and helping him move. He loved when he could get Dick on his cock, loved making him move and show himself off. If he had a choice, he'd stay here every second, watching as Dick enjoyed himself.

Wally summoned a collar, pulling Dick forward by the leash. "Come on, baby. Let Daddy take care of you. You gonna let me fuck you good? I'll go nice and deep, just like you like it." Dick whimpered, nodding enthusiastically. Wally pinned Dick to the bed again, wrapping the leash around his wrists. Dick only had a few seconds to prepare himself before Wally started moving, thrusting that giant cock into Dick's body. Dick yelped at the first thrust, any breath knocked out of his lungs after that. His legs instinctively wrapped around Wally, tears bubbling up in his eyes.

Dick cried out as he came, squirting against Wally's stomach. The Demon Lord grinned, pulling Dick closer. "Such a good boy for me. You like this, don't you? You like when I use your body." Dick whimpered, body aching as Wally continued his rampage. Dick didn't have enough energy yet, so this hurt a little. He'd be okay in a bit. He knew he would. It always happened. Wally always took care of him when he needed it.

Dick passed out at some point, pulled close to Wally's body. He woke up later, to find his face pressed into the pillow and a tentacle inside his walls. "You're awake. Good. I was afraid that you would miss this." Wally purred in his ear, kissing his shoulder. "What happened?" "You passed out. Don't worry, I've got you." Wally pressed into Dick's body, growling softly in his ear. A moan was punched out of his chest as Wally came inside of him, overflowing his uterus and dripping down his legs. Wally pulled out, admiring his cum sliding down Dick's trembling thighs.

"Feel better?" Wally asked, looking at Dick's face now. "Yeah. Mind helping me clean up? I don't think I'll be walking for a bit." "Yeah. I love you, Dick. If you ever need to feed, just tell me. I can always make time for you." "Thanks, Wally. I'll try." "All you have to do is ask, darling. Come one, let's get you to bed." "I love you so much." "I know you do."


	34. Sex pollen

Wally looked over at the door as someone knocked, wondering who the hell was at his house this late. Normally he'd be asleep, but he was finishing up some of his assignments, so he was up later. Very few people actually came to his house at night, unless it was a hero who needed help, and they usually used the window. Besides, he always got a call ahead of time, and he hadn't this time.

Wally opened the door, surprised to see Dick. He was leaning against the doorframe, and he looked feverish. "Dickie? What are you doing here?" Wally pulled him inside, pressing the back of his hand to Dick's forehead. "Fought Ivy downtown. Got hit with sex pollen. Knew you lived nearby, so I came here. I don't feel good." Dick rambled, body trembling as he stood. "Alright, let's get you to the shower. We'll get some cool water for you." "It hurts." "I know. Just let me take care of you, okay? You'll be just fine." Dick didn't look good.

Wally led Dick to the bathroom, keeping an eye on his condition. Dick's pupils were blown wide, although his body was weak in Wally's arms. He kept tripping over his own feet, and Wally wondered how the hell he'd managed to get here without falling flat on his face. Wally sat Dick against the wall, turning to the tub. He had to get Dick cooled down. He turned the cold water on and added a bit of heat, letting it flow through the tub. He plugged the drain, waiting for it to fill. "It's almost ready, Dickie. I'm gonna need to get you out of your clothes, though."

Dick nodded, moving to let Wally pull his shirt off easier. His chest was heaving, and it seemed he was struggling to breathe. "You okay? Besides the whole horny thing?" "Yeah. I'm just really hot." "I know. The bath is filling up right now. Just hang on for me." "Your eyes are really pretty." "I know, they're part of my charm. I'm gonna get your pants off, okay? You better be wearing some sort of underwear under there." "M' not Jay." "Yeah, that's an experience I don't ever want to have again. Just lean on me, kay?" Dick nodded, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. He was so tired, and yet somehow so wound up he just couldn't sleep.

Dick buried his nose in the side of Wally's neck, breathing deeply. Wally smelled great. Sure, this was the guy who'd been his best friend since he was a kid, but he couldn't find it in him to care. "You like my shampoo? Got it two weeks ago." "It smells good." "I really like it. Do you care about your boxers getting wet?" "I got another pair here. I don't really care." "Alright. Let me finish the bath, then we'll get you in." Dick didn't let go. "Dickie, come on. I gotta turn the water off." "You can do that with me holding on." "It's the pollen speaking in your brain, Dick. We've gotta get you cooled down."

Wally managed to drag Dick with him, turning off the water. "Alright, time to get you in." Wally picked Dick up, setting him down in the water. Dick sighed, letting his head roll to the side as he got the first bit of relief he'd had in a while. "I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back, okay?" Wally asked as he brushed the hair out of Dick's face. Dick nodded, sliding down in the water and blowing bubbles.

Wally made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and a granola bar. His phone started ringing, so he answered it. "Wally West speaking." "Wally, is Dick with you?" Bruce's gruff voice cut through the phone. "Yeah. He crashed here about twenty minutes ago, said he'd been hit by sex pollen. I've got him in a cool bath right now, and I'm going to see if I can get him to eat something." "I'm on my way over." "I can take care of him for tonight. He's pretty tired, so I think he'll just end up crashing. He was a bit feverish, but I'm taking care of that." "Are you sure? I can pick him up." "Yeah. I'm sure. I can take care of him." "Call me if you need anything." "Will do. See you later, Bruce."

Wally slid his phone back into his pocket, heading towards the bathroom again. He could hear water splashing around, as well as soft sighs. "Having fun in here?" Wally asked as he closed the door. Dick was sitting up in the bath, hair now damp and slicked back as he ran his fingers through it. "Yeah. I feel much better now. Thanks for this." "It's no problem. Here. I got you a water bottle, and a snack if you get hungry." "Thanks. Sorry for crashing in on you so late, I just didn't know where else to go. I'd gotten separated from the others, and my mind was so foggy I could barely think." "You're cool, dude. Based on the slight fever you had, I'm glad you came to me."

Dick accepted the water bottle, opening it and taking a swig. "How's your head? Clearer?" Wally asked. "It'd better. I'm not fully there, and most of them are...very weird, but I'm better." "So, how long until this goes away?" "Not sure. This is a pretty strong batch, though. I can feel the difference." "Why were you here anyway? Isn't Ivy normally in Gotham?" "She was meeting up with a chemical scientist who had supplies she needed. We caught him, but I'm not sure what happened with Ivy." "B called earlier. Didn't say anything about it, but he asked about you. I told him I could take care of you tonight." "Not sure I could handle a lecture right now." "I figured. You can take the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." "I'm the guest. I can take the couch." "Dick, you're taking the bed." "No, you are." 

"You're not in the best place to argue." "I'm not taking the bed." "Yes, you are. I'll drag you in there if I have to." "I'm not taking the bed." "I'm not either." "I'm taking the couch." "I am." "Listen, you bottomless pit, I'm taking the couch." "Like hell you are, you smartypants." "I will strangle you." "No, you won't. You love me too much." "I'm horny as hell, and you're pissing me off. I have no limits right now." "Yeah, you do." "No, I don't." "If you had no limits, you'd have torn those boxers off by now." "That's modesty, not limit." "You were a stripper!" "And I have modesty, otherwise Alfred would've torn my head off by now."

Wally managed to drag Dick out of the tub, drying him off with some towels and giving him an extra pair of clothes. They then fought again about who was taking the bed. Wally had slung Dick over his shoulder, but he still argued. "I'm not taking the bed." "Yes, you are. I'm carrying you to it right now." "I am not sleeping in your bed. It's yours, not mine." "You're my best friend, dude. We're closer than a lot of people. I don't care if you crash in my bed. Batman knows how many times I crashed in yours." "Did you just refer to my dad as a god?" "He has too many secrets. My theory is he's secretly a god, but he doesn't want to tell anyone." "You truly are insane." "Well, you're stuck with my insanity. You signed up for that when you became my best friend."

Wally slung Dick onto the bed. Dick wrapped his legs around Wally, pulling him down too. They were face to face now, staring into each others eyes intently. There was something there neither could describe. It may have only been the pollen for Dick, but the same thing was in Wally's eyes. Even then, Wally got the feeling Dick felt the same way. It wasn't all the pollen. They moved immediately, crashing their lips together and moving to touch the other. Hands slid over bodies and tongues clashed as the air grew warm. They've wanted this forever, they were just worried the other didn't feel the same.

Wally dipped his head down, gently biting into Dick's neck. "Wally." Dick sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Wally's chest. "I know. Just let me take care of you, okay? I've got you." "It hurts." "I'm going to take the pain away." Dick bucked his hips up, moaning quietly as he finally got some much needed friction. Wally started grinding against Dick, leaving marks on his collarbones. "You've got no idea how long I've wanted to do this for." "I've wanted to do it for a long time, too. C'mon, you're taking too long." Dick whined, pulling at Wally's shirt. Wally pulled it off and tossed it somewhere, leaning down and capturing Dick's lips again. His lips were too good to pass up.

Neither were really sure how they ended up in certain places. Wally wasn't sure how he'd gotten all his clothes off, Dick's heavenly mouth wrapped around his cock. Dick wasn't sure how he ended up with his cheek in the pillow, a soft tongue poking at his rim. Neither were sure why the hell they didn't do this sooner. This was filling their wildest fantasies, made their dreams seem not so strange. Sure, they would've died before telling the other they had wet dreams about them, but they didn't care right now. All they cared about was finally easing that tension that had been hanging around for so long.

Wally slicked himself up with lube, pressing against Dick's hole. "You ready?" Wally asked, moving the hair out of Dick's face. Dick nodded, waiting for Wally to finally take him. Wally pressed his head past the rim, growling softly at the tight heat that sucked at him. He pushed himself forward, pulling Dick's body to his as he bottomed out. Dick moaned, hand moving to grab the arm around his chest. "S' that okay? It's not too much, is it?" Wally asked, kissing Dick's shoulders. "Feels great." "M' gonna start moving, kay?" Dick nodded, leaning into Wally's body. He needed this. He needed Wally.

Wally pulled back, snapping his hips. Dick yelped, the pleasure running through his body. Wally set a brutal pace, biting into Dick's neck to muffle his moans. Dick, on the other hand, had no problem being loud. His voice filled the room, moans and groans being punched from his body. It felt like all the pain his body had been experiencing was just melting away, thanks to Wally. His mind was clearing and getting cloudier at the same time. He's needed this for so long, now it was finally happening. 

Dick's body tensed as he came, his body spasming as he reached his orgasm. "That's a good boy. Just let me help you." Wally whispered, speeding up. Dick whimpered, digging his face in the pillow. He was overstimulated. Wally continued to thrust into Dick, pressing kisses to his neck and face. "You're so good, Dickie. So good to me. I'm the luckiest man alive. You feel so good. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Wally repeated, letting the words fall from his tongue. He loved Dick so much. 

Wally pressed himself against Dick's body, moaning as he came. Dick let himself fall to the bed, Wally laid on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "That felt great." "Yeah. I'm gonna need to clean up." "We can do that later. Right now, I wanna hold onto you." "I love you, Walls." "I love you too, Wally. You're not doing this just because of the pollen...are you?" "No. I really do love you, Dick. I've loved you for a long time." "I'm an idiot. You mean I could've just said I like you and we would've been dating a long time ago?" "Yep. Don't worry. I've been just as much of an idiot as you." "We're together once this shit wears off." "Deal."


	35. Hoe time

Denki whimpered as he rutted against a pillow, growing increasingly frustrated. They'd graduated high school a few years ago, and he'd now gone pro. However, the problem was his friends with benefits all had different schedules than him, so he could never get anyone to help him. He'd resorted to rutting against a pillow, but it wasn't working anymore. It left him tired and pent up and so desperate to cry he wanted to scream. If he could even get just one of them, this would be a thousand times better, but he never could. 

"Come on, come on, come on. Why don't you work?" Denki whimpered, rutting harder. He hated this. Hated this situation he was in. He couldn't ever bring himself to buy any toys, feeling as if he was betraying the others. He knew he didn't have to; hell, Kirishima was Bakugou's boyfriend! Bakugou knew, of course. He knew how pent up people could get, so he allowed it on one condition: no one got to go inside of Kiri. That ass belonged to him, and nobody else was touching it.

Denki eventually gave up, flopping down with a huff. He wanted the others to help him. He wanted to be held between bodies as they stuffed their cocks into him, as they used him to get off. He hated going solo, hated having to do things himself. He didn't like being forced to top. He liked bottoming, liked taking so much it felt like he'd split in half. You may ask why doesn't he just finger himself. Why doesn't he open himself up? He tried that before. It had left him unsatisfied. When there was nothing to fill him up afterwards, it just felt useless.

Denki felt the tears well up in his eyes. He was never going to get off again, was he? They were all pro heroes, and they all had different shifts, so there was no way he could find them without getting himself or one of them in trouble. But he was just so tired of being on the edge. It felt like he reached that point every night, but nothing could make him better. He hated this with every fiber in his body. He hated this so, so much. If only he could get his friends around.

A voice gently shushed him, thick arms wrapping around his torso. "Easy, sweetie. We're here." Shinsou's thick voice washed over him, along with the two other bodies surrounding him. Sero and Kirishima were next to Shinsou, making him feel like he was wrapped in a big blanket. "It hurts." "I know. We're here to fix it. We're gonna make you feel better." Shinsou nipped at his neck, his arms tightening around Denki. Sero dipped his head down to suck at Denki's shoulders, and Kirishima started palming the blond boy. Denki arched his back, a moan being torn from his throat. This was what he'd been missing. This was what he needed.

The trio laid Denki down, hands exploring his body. Denki couldn't help but lean into every touch, desperate for everything they had to give. "It's been so long since we last did this. I wonder how your mouth is. Is it still skilled, or did it go out of practice while we were gone?" Shinsou mused, tapping the head of his cock on Denki's lips. Denki opened up immediately, desperate to be used again. His body burned from countless nights of failed orgasms, and now they were making it better. They were taking the pain away.

Kirishima spread Denki's legs, pressing them against his chest. "Look at that. You still look tight. Surprising, considering how much cock you take." Sero chuckled, pinching settle at one of Denki's nipples. "These are still nice and perky, too. You haven't changed much from high school. Might've gotten taller, but you're still a twink." Denki whined, unable to do much more with Shinsou's cock down his throat. He wasn't a twink! He was just thin and happened to be bisexual. That didn't make him a twink!

Kirishima leaned down, pressing his tongue flat against Denki's hole. Denki yelped in surprise, almost choking on Shinsou. The purple haired boy had stumbled in on their little secret on accident, but had accepted the invitation to join. It had made future sessions much more interesting, and everyone had enjoyed it. He became a permanent part of their group, and he had no hesitation using his quirk. "So jumpy. Maybe he's not ready." Kirishima teased. "I dunno. Might be fun to split him open." "Let's see how long he can go tonight. You remember what to do?" Denki tapped on Shinsou's thigh. "That's it. Come on, show me if you're still any good with that mouth." 

Kirishima rolled Denki onto his stomach, holding his arms behind him. Denki could move better now, able to feel Shinsou properly now. He could feel Sero and Kirishima behind him, opening him up and teasing him, but he was focused on Shinsou right now. He was focused on showing him that he was still good, that he was worth coming to during their rare off time. That he could still make them feel good, even though he's heavily out of practice and probably a little sloppy. "You're real tight, Denks. You feeling good?" Denki whimpered, trying to push back on Kirishima's fingers while trying to get more of Shinsou in his mouth. "Bet he's feeling real good. That pillow ain't anything compared to us, is it? It doesn't even come close." Shinsou smirked, wrapping his hands in Denki's hair and pulling him closer.

Kirishima pulled his fingers out, wrapping his hands around Denki's waist and pulling it up. "How are we doing this?" "Figured Sero and I can go in back here, and you can start there, and we'll rotate until we finish, or until he taps out." "Works for me. You okay with that, Denki?" Denki nodded as best he could, swallowing around Shinsou. Shinsou may not have been the longest in their group, that title still belonged to Kirishima, but damn he was thick. He forced Denki's jaw open, spread his throat so easily Denki would feel it for days. He'd struggle to get inside Denki's tight hole with anyone because he was so wide. Denki loved all of it. There was no way he could day he had a favorite cock, because they were all great in their own ways. Kirishima was the longest and the second thickest, able to get up into Denki's guts and rearrange his brain. Sero was the second longest and thinner than the other two, but his piercings made up for it. Shinsou was the shortest at 7 inches, but he was so thick it didn't matter.

Kirishima speared Denki with one thrust, making him actually choke on Shinsou. It brought tears to his eyes, but damn he loved it. He loved it when they would pound his ass raw, when they'd strain his throat so much he couldn't talk for days. He loved it when Shinsou would use his scarf to tie him up, leave him open for their pleasure. He got off on being used, not on topping. It didn't feel right to stick his cock into things anymore. No, he needed something inside of him. He needed the others to help him. "Tryna break him?" "We wanted to see how much he could take. This is part of it. I've never held back before, I'm not starting now." "Funny, coming from someone who bottoms for Bakugou." "That just means I know how to make this better. Besides, have you seen his dick? You'd bottom too."

Denki lost track of time. Everything turned into a blur again, filled only with the sounds of moans and the feeling of his best friends using him. He swallowed their cocks, clouded his nose with the scent of their sweat, memorized the sounds of their moans. Shinsou eventually tied his arms behind his back, leaving him helpless to whatever they wanted to do, and damn he loved it. He loved it when Kirishima would dig his hardened fingertips into his hips, loved to watch the others make out with each other. He loved watching Sero get pinned down to the bed eventually, taking Shinsou's and Kirishima's cocks as he rested. He loved watching Kirishima and Shinsou battle for dominance, loved watching Kirishima win and watching Shinsou submit.

They ended up in a pile on Denki's bed, dozing softly. Denki lost track of how many times he came that night. He knew it was a lot. More than fifteen, he thinks. He's not really sure. Shinsou pulled Denki to his chest, shushing him. "Go to sleep, Denks. We'll cover for you in the morning." "Thanks, Shinsou." "It's no problem. You needed that, didn't you? You're a lot less tense now." "Yeah. I did. Thank you for helping me." "You won't have to worry about getting that tense. Sero and I managed to get our schedule lined up with yours. Kirishima's matches Bakugou, but he's got a few breaks that match up, so he'll be able to join at times." "Thanks." "It's no problem, Denki. After all, you're our bitch." Denki had never wanted to suck someone off more.


	36. ABO

Bakugou knew the second he stepped in the room that he was dealing with something dangerous. He'd been called out on a mission, and they'd taken a fighting ring down. He was investigating the cells, and had stumbled across a powerful scent. It was one that was strong and overpowering; it filled up his senses, made him feel blind. It wasn't a comforting scent, though. No, it was filled with fear and pain and hopelessness. It made his heart leap into his throat, made him want to curl around the source and comfort it, made him feel desperate. He had to help this Alpha. He couldn't ignore the scent.

In the corner on the tiny and disgusting room was an Alpha, chained and muzzled and bloody all over. He was curled up on a thin mattress, a bowl of dog food thrown carelessly in front of him. He had red hair, but black roots, like he hadn't dyed his hair in a long time. His body was filled with thick, powerful muscles, yet he was thin at the same time. He looked up as Katsuki closed the door, whimpering and hiding his face in his arms. Someone had broken this Alpha down to the point he was barely recognizable, and Katsuki felt the need to kill that person. Nobody got to disrespect another Alpha like that

Katsuki slowly walked over to the Alpha, who was trembling where he laid. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dynamight, I'm here to get you out." The Alpha peeked out from around his arm, one dull red eye trained on Katsuki. "...Help?" "Yeah. I'm here to help, Alpha. Just let me get you out of these chains, okay? You'll be just fine." "No more fights?" "No more fights. We'll get you some medical help too, okay? You're going to be okay." Katsuki reached forward, softly touching the muzzle. The Alpha flinched, but held still afterwards. Katsuki unlocked the muzzle, tossing the damn thing to the other corner of the room. Why anybody chose to use those things on humans, he'd never know. There were so many ways other than muzzles, especially for people like the Alpha next to him. It just didn't feel right.

The Alpha watched as Katsuki reached for the first chain, wrapping his hand around it. "My quirk is Explosion. I'm going to blow the chains apart, okay? It will get loud, but I promise I won't hurt you." The Alpha nodded, covering his ear with his other hand. Katsuki blew apart the first few links, setting the chain against the wall. "That's one. Four more to go. I'll leave the one around your neck for last, okay?" The Alpha nodded, holding his other wrist out to Katsuki. Bakugou still didn't understand why anyone would do this to the Alpha. He seemed docile enough. Shy? Sure, he was shy. Aggressive? Not in the slightest. Even with his sharp-ass teeth, he hadn't made a move to attack. He seemed to understand things were changing.

Katsuki eventually got the last chain off, standing up and holding out his hands. "Grab on. I'm gonna take you out of here." The Alpha tilted his head, looking at Katsuki's hand strangely. "Grab it with your hand. I'm going to help you stand up." He hesitantly lifted his hand, placing his palm in Katsuki's. Katsuki lifted him up, catching him as he lost his balance. "Sorry about that. I forget my strength sometimes. Can you walk?" The Alpha took a few steps, and nodded. "Dynamight, come in. You there?" Aizawa's voice crackled through his ear piece. "I'm here, Eraserhead." "Where are you? What's taking so long?" "I found an Alpha here. He was chained and muzzled, and he's hurt pretty badly. I'm about to bring him out." "Is he aggressive?" "Complete opposite. He's timid. I'm going to go with him to the hospital, make sure he's okay around all the staff." "Hurry. I think the press got wind of this." "On my way. Alright, we're low on time. I need to carry you. Is that okay?" The Alpha nodded.

Bakugou hoisted him on his back, running through the halls. He was shocked at how light the Alpha was. At this point, he should know better, but he was still surprised. The Alpha hid his face in Katsuki's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He seemed scared. "It's okay. We'll be out of this hellhole soon." "Others?" "All safe, Alpha. You're the last one." "You're an Alpha too. Why call me Alpha?" His first full sentence around Katsuki. Bakugou wasn't sure why, but it felt like an accomplishment. "Because I don't know your name, and you're an Alpha. Besides, I don't mind it. It feels better saying Alpha rather than Omega. Never seemed right to me." "I don't know it either." "Your name?" "Can't remember. I don't remember anything before here." "How long have you been here?" "I don't know. A long time."

Katsuki carried the Alpha out into the clear night, heading to the ambulance. The Alpha looked up, looking around curiously. "Recognize anything?" "No. Not the building. Recognize the stars." "That's good. You recognize something. These are the EMT's that will take you to the hospital, okay? I'll be with you, but you've got to behave for them." The Alpha nodded, letting himself be set down on the stretcher. Katsuki sat on the bench beside The Alpha, watching as the EMT's got close to him. He seemed scared, but he was being still, and letting them do what they needed to do. He flinched when the sirens turned on, but it only took a little bit of coaxing from Katsuki to get him calm again.

The Alpha stayed in the hospital for about a week. They learned that he was twenty two years old, and that his quirk was Hardening. He loved meat of any sort, which meant meals were easy. He had a bit of food anxiety at first, but Bakugou had slowly eased that out of him. He was very comfortable around Katsuki, but new people scared him. He also dyed his hair again, turning the roots a bright red. Despite having his picture plastered everywhere, with both back and red hair, nobody came forward to claim him. It seemed nobody cared about the unknown Alpha.

After another three days, Bakugou decided The Alpha would stay with him. "Are you sure?" Was the first thing out of Aizawa's mouth. "Positive. He's calm around me. Nobody has come to claim him yet, which means he needs a place to stay. I can take care of him." "You're a pro hero. What if something happens and he needs help?" "I know people who can help if I can't. I can introduce him to them, get him more comfortable around people. We may even run into someone he's familiar with. Who knows?" "What about his ruts? Are you prepared to handle them?" "I am. If he struggles with them, I can do my best to help him out. I know how ruts work. I can help him through them." Aizawa sighed, but nodded. "Keep him out of trouble."

The Alpha was standing behind Bakugou as he unlocked the door, scratching at his arm. Bakugou was giving him a place to stay until someone claimed him. The doctors said he was still healing, so he had to be with someone until he healed or until he remembered where he was from. Since the second one didn't seem to be happening any time soon, he had to hope somebody claimed him. "Alright Alpha, this is your home for a while. Your room is over here." Bakugou led The Alpha in, walking towards the door on the right. The Alpha slowly walked around, noticing Katsuki's scent was on everything. Katsuki waited patiently, knowing this was a lot for the Alpha. 

The Alpha eventually walked over to his room, which had a bed and a set of drawers in it. "This is yours. I got you some extra clothes, because I wasn't sure mine would fit, and you need more than three outfits. We can run out later and get some hygiene stuff later, but until then, feel free to scent this room up. Nobody else has used it. I'm going to be working in the living room, in case you need me." The Alpha nodded, setting his bag down. It wasn't much, just some stuff the heroes had bought him. He liked the yellow haired hero and the black haired hero, Denki and Sero. They'd been really nice to him, and Sero had helped him re-pierce his ears. He had studs in at the moment, just until they healed. Sero had gotten him some more earrings, including some dragons. The Alpha had been so overwhelmed by all the kindness, he didn't know what to do.

The Alpha sat on the bed, surprised as he sank down. This wasn't like the mattress back at the ring. He smiled, bouncing on it. It made a funny noise, and it was really soft. He could smell the soap from where Katsuki had washed the sheets, although the blond Alpha's scent was faintly there. The Alpha pressed his nose to it, breathing in deeply. He wasn't sure why, but Katsuki's scent calmed him down easily. It was like a kick to his senses; bold and strong and hella manly. It made him feel safe, like he was wrapped in Katsuki's protection. Sure, this was his room, and it definitely smelled like him already, but he liked the hint of Katsuki that lingered around. It just felt right.

It took about a month for the Alpha's rut to kick in. He'd been in the living room with Bakugou, watching the late night news, when he started to feel something rising in his gut. It felt...dangerous, almost primal. Katsuki seemed to notice it right away. "Bedroom. Now." The Alpha was dragged to his room, the door locked behind him. "What's going on?" The Alpha asked, being laid on his bed by Bakugou. "It's your rut. Has this happened before? Do you remember?" "I don't know." "Alright. Basically, the Alpha inside you wants to claim something. Usually an Omega or a Beta, but sometimes it'll want another Alpha. It depends on the person. You're going to wanna knot them, which will lock you two together. It'll seem like you're out of your own head, and it'll be hard to control, but I'm going to help you. Stay there for just a second. I've got to grab condoms and lube." The Alpha whined, but stayed on the bed as Bakugou went to his room.

He came back five minutes later, face flushed and sweat dripping from his body. "You've got to put one of these on, okay? We're not sure if you have any diseases yet, so we're going to be careful. Do you know how to put one on?" The Alpha nodded, grabbing a condom and tearing it open. Bakugou nodded as he pulled it on, grabbing his shirt by the hem and dragging it over his head. The Alpha whimpered at the pale chest in front of him, reaching out and pulling Bakugou closer. Bakugou grunted as his back hit the bed, the Alpha perched over him. He leaned down, pressing his nose to Katsuki's scent gland and breathing in deeply. "You gonna scent me? Mark me as your own, like a good Alpha?" Katsuki purred, grinning as the Alpha whined. He leaned his head down, gently biting down on Katsuki. He needed this so bad. He needed to pin Bakugou down, get inside of him and fill him with pups. He wanted to see Bakugou's belly round out with their child, wanted to feel the skin stretched taut.

Bakugou stripped the Alpha and himself of their clothes, turning around and presenting himself. He'd taken the liberty to stretch himself out when he went to get the lube and condoms, in case the Alpha couldn't control himself. The Alpha growled lowly, pressing his tip to Katsuki's entrance and thrusting in. Katsuki yelped, stuck as thick hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Bakugou was by no means small. He was six foot three, and built like a fighter. Next to the Alpha, however, he was tiny. The Alpha was almost seven feet tall and built like a tank. His cock was just as big. If Katsuki had to guess, he'd say around sixteen inches, which he never thought was physically possible. The Alpha growled again, wasting no time before he started thrusting into Katsuki's hole. 

Katsuki gasped uselessly as the air was punched from his lungs again and again, his face buried in the pillow. The Alpha's thick hands held onto him tightly, keeping him from getting away and pinning him down. Did he hate it? Hell no. This was the best he's felt in a long time. He tried Omegas before. They didn't help him. He tried Betas. They weren't as bad, but still not what he was looking for. Now, an Alpha he'd cared for railing him into next week? He'd take that any day. He'd take that giant cock sliding in and out of him, the tip slightly pointed like an animal's might be. He'd take the hot grunts and moans from above him, pouring into his brain and making him feel weightless. He'd take the sharp teeth against his shoulder, threatening to bite down and spill his blood. 

The Alpha didn't know why this felt so good. Yeah, he and Katsuki had experimented before, but nothing crazy. Hand and blowjobs, really. He'd fingered Katsuki once, made him cum on three fingers alone. But never anything like this. There were thousands of thought in his brain, consisting of "breed", "claim", and "Mine." Katsuki was his Alpha, his mate, and nobody would ever take that away from him. He didn't care if he had to fuck Katsuki in public, he'd make them understand. He bit down on Katsuki's scent gland again, a pleasurable burn filling his stomach at the sound of his moan. He was the one making Katsuki feel good. He was the one treating him like a king. 

The Alpha moaned as he came, popping his knot past Katsuki's rim just in time. Katsuki yelped, surprised at how big it was. The Alpha was purring behind him, lapping at the blood around his scent gland. "Mine. My Katsuki." "Hell yeah, big boy. I'm yours." "My Alpha." "Y'know, we gotta come up for a name with you. I can't just call you Alpha." "Mine." "What about Mark?" The Alpha scrunched his nose up. "Yeah. Too American. What about Kirishima?" Something in him felt happy at that. He purred, nuzzling against Katsuki. "Yeah. I like that too. Eijiro Kirishima. Your name is Eijiro Kirishima." "My name. My Katsuki." "All yours, baby. All yours."


End file.
